You're Safe With Me
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: "Hey, I'm going to get you outta here, okay" you tell her, glancing back at the door when another grunt met your ears, and force yourself to face the blonde. "You're Brittany, right" it comes out of your mouth quickly, trying to make her as comfortable as she could be in this moment; her knees brought to her chest to shield her body.
1. Chapter 1

Your grip on the balcony ledge is tight, your knuckles turning white as you rolled your eyes in annoyance. You hear your two partners arguing through your earpiece and clench your jaw as you take a deep breath and pull yourself up took get a look through the glass door.

"Fuck" you groan at seeing the curtains drawn shut and look down to see the brick ground, taunting you and you subconsciously tighten your grip. "Can you two stop your god damned arguing" you hiss to your partners. "I'm dangling here waiting for both of you to get in position because you're both so easily distracted while these fuckers still have the girl"

"Oh, hush, Santana" Your eyes narrow at Rachel's brush off. "It's only 178 meters if you do…"

"That's 534 feet, Rachel" Quinn said quickly.

"Well if you put it that way"

"Shut up and get into position" you growled, keeping your voice as quiet as possible so the kidnappers inside don't hear you, but loud enough to get your message across firmly. "As soon as this is over, I'm _dumping_ your asses and getting new partners"

"No you aren't, Santana" you hear Quinn chuckle, metal locks flicking in the background.

"We're like that movie Charlie's Angels" Rachel cut in making your eye roll.

"The only difference being that's a movie and this is reality"

"Listen Quinn, I don't appreciate…"

"Get in your damn positions" you growl harshly, getting quite sick of this as you readjust your grip once again. You pull yourself up again to look at the door and quickly lower yourself when you see movement from behind the curtain. "Quinn do you have visuals"?

"Uh…yeah. Two bodies; one is the girl and the other has to be one of the nappers. Shit…"

"What" you ask quickly, blowing a strand of hair from your face.

"I can't see it clearly because of the curtain but I'm pretty sure he's going to force himself onto her"

"Great" I groaned, "Rachel are you at the door"

"Mhm, you want it now"?

"Yes, now" you snap and wait for the signal. Moments passed and you hear a girl screaming in protest, your heart tightening as your eyes closed.

You hear a faint knock from Rachel's earpiece and wait. The girl's screaming had quieted to whimpers and you look at the door, a shadow moving around.

"He's leaving the room" Quinn provides you and you take a breath, hearing a gunshot before launching yourself over the railing and smashing the glass door with your elbow.

"No, don't hurt me" the girl screamed and you rush to the door, seeing Rachel deliver a round house kick to one of the goons heads and the other look back at you before running to the door. You close it quickly and jump back when a crack formed in the middle of the wooden door form the guy slamming against it.

"I'll fucking kill you" he shouted before groaning. You stared at the door with your fists clenched and move to go back when Rachel grunted.

"Get the girl, Santana" Quinn said, "I'm covering her" You nod and turn to the girl.

"Hey, I'm going to get you outta here, okay" you tell her, glancing back at the door when another grunt met your ears, and force yourself to face the blonde. "You're Brittany, right" it comes out of your mouth quickly, trying to make her as comfortable as she could be in this moment; her knees brought to her chest to shield her naked body.

"Get her out of there, Santana" Quinn shouted and a shot broke through glass, seconds later a heavy thump was heard. "There's more coming up"

"Alright" you shout back and search the wide blue eyes staring back at me with fear. "Brittany, I'm going to take you back to your family, but we have to get out of here" Rounds of shots filled the background and glass shattered, your head snapping to the balcony door you came in to see Rachel jumping out and shooting her grapple gun up.

"Santana, three are going to the door, we need to get going"

"I know" you say in frustration, giving the girl a pleading look but she sits frozen, "Go to the plane. I'll meet you there"

"Santana…"

"We'll be fine" you say, snapping your head to the door when it bust open, and wrapping your arms around Brittany and yanking her to her feet, behind you as you fired your gun at the door. The men recoiled from the bullets and shot random shots into the room without looking. Brittany's screaming and clinging to the back of your uniform as you back up to the balcony, firing gunshots at the one man who risks it. He falls to the ground lifeless and the others come in, shooting. You take two shots at both of them, only hitting one, and throw your gun, your arm wrapping around Brittany, and ripping your grapple gun from your holster, jumping off the balcony with the girl and shoot it at the building Quinn once was in. Brittany screams into your neck, her arms around it and you widen your eyes when a semi truck blocks your clear swing to the opposite building. "Fuck, hold on" you tell her and hold your legs out, knees bent, bracing for impact.

You hit with a thud and push back off with as much of your leg force as possible, swinging backwards, moving over cars when the semi past and tighten your hold on the girl; ducking your head before you break through a glass window of the hotel. Your bodies detached and you rolled on the carpeted ground with a grunt.

"Damn it" you breath out, and push yourself up, shaking your head. A couple sits at a table mid bite into their supper with their child looking at you with awe. "Sorry" you tell them quickly and move to Brittany while yanking your jacket off and helping her put it on. "Can we borrow some pants" you ask with a wince of embarrassment. The woman nods and points to a suitcase on the bed. "Thanks" leaves your lips as you grab the first pair of shorts you see and hand them to the girl. She shakily puts them on before you're dragging her from the room with your arm protectively around her waist.

"There"!

Both your head turn at the calling voice before you're running the other way down the hall, away from more men; slamming your shoulder into the staircase door and pulling Brittany in.

"Go" you tell her and she shakily starts descending the staircase while you look around desperately. The footsteps get closer and you whine before kicking a thin metal pipe a few times, picking it up from the ground and bending it around the door handles. You jump back when the door is slammed against before running down the stairs after the blonde. She gets to the platform five levels down from where you began when you call for her to go through the door.

"A-are you sure" she asked, and your momentarily taken back by her angelic voice.

You shake your head and nod, jumping over the last rail and land beside her, grabbing her hand as you pulled her from the stairway. Your legs carry you down the hallway and to the elevator where you slip inside, thankfully empty, and push the parkade button.

"You don't care if we borrow car, do you" you ask, arching a brow at the girl. She opens her mouth like she was going to protest before just shaking her head. "Good" you nod and walk quickly to the closest car. Just so happens that it was one of those Bugatti Vitesse. She follows you closely and waits on the passenger side as you pull out your phone and tap a couple buttons, the headlights on the car flashing and a 'Beep beep' going off when the doors unlocked.

"How did you…"

"Get in" you cut her off, opening the driver door. The elevator dings open and Brittany slips in as you finish hotwiring the car and slam on the gas, reversing towards the elevator. The men backed into with in shock before holding out their guns and firing. "Get down" you shout, pushing her head down as you duck before putting the car in drive and speeding out the parkade and into the streets.

You let out a breath of relief as you turn back to the road from checking over your shoulder for the fifth time, and glance at the blonde. Her eyes are downcast, arms around herself, as she bites her lower lip. You look back to the road, turning at the next corner, and follow the route towards the meeting point. You eyes widen with remembrance and you call out to Rachel and Quinn.

"I didn't think you'd make it out" Rachel breathed, making you roll your eyes with a smile.

"Don't underestimate my skills, Berry" you chuckle. Rachel goes on about how Quinn turned her piece off and was already in the plane getting it ready for takeoff as you turned onto the flat smooth cement surface; the sleek black plane. You drift in a half circle so Brittany's door was closest to the plane, and turn the car off. The door opens and Blaine Anderson, one of the plane servers helps you out of the car. "Make sure this gets back to the Jasper Fritz Hotel parkade. Spot 7 near the elevator" Blaine nodded and you rounded to the passenger side, opening the door and holding your hand out for the blonde. She looks up at you with her blue eyes, and down at your hand before hesitantly taking it and being pulled out from the vehicle.

"Thank god" Rachel exclaimed, running down the plane steps and launching herself at you, arms pulling you tightly in for a hug.

"Off, Rachel" you hiss and she immediately lets you go, giving a smile to Brittany quickly after.

"Brittany, I'm Rachel" she said, and took the blondes hand, shaking it quickly. "You're safe now, so don't worry. You'll be with your family again soon" You watch with an arched brow as Rachel smiles widely at the blonde before going back up into the plane.

"Anyway" you breathe out, motioning for the girl to follow you. "We have clothing for you to change into and you can have something decent to eat before taking a rest. We'll be back in New York in about 4 hours at most" you shrug and lead her into the plane.

"Wow" you hear her breath and glance back at her with a small smile as she looks around. The inside of the plane was just as sleek and clean as the outside. Nice cream colored leather on the couches and chairs, matching colored carpeting and platinum linings on the walls. The back of the plane held a mini bar, Blaine standing behind it cleaning glasses. "It's awesome in here"

"It is" you nod in agreement and move towards Blaine, holding your hand out. He smiles and hands you over a small suitcase, holding different clothes for the blonde.

"How is she" he asks you and you shrug, not able to give him an answer before turning on your heel and heading back to the girl. She was sitting at the end of the couch on the right side of the plane and looking around with her lips parted in amazement. Her eyes widen when she notices you and smiles shyly, making your head tilt and eyebrow arch in question as you hand her the suitcase.

"The bathrooms just past Blaine" you tell her and she nods slowly, swallowing and fidgeting with her hands. It was obviously a nervous habit. Her eyes stayed focused on the suitcase you were holding and you hold it out for her to take.

"Can you um...come with me"?

"Excuse me" you ask, leaning closer thinking you must've heard wrong. She shrinks under your gaze and clears her throat.

"Can you come with me" she repeats quieter.

"And for what reason" you ask, curiously. She runs her hands over the suitcase and mumbles something that doesn't quite catch your ears. "Brittany, you have to speak up" you tell her a little aggravated. She flinched at your tone, and you instantly feel horrible as she looks at you with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, just... okay" you sigh and watch her as she gets up. She goes to the bathroom as you follow her, and wets her lips as she goes in. You peek around the corner and clear your throat at feeling your cheeks heat up at her sheepish smile.

"Can you…" she asks, motioning for you to come in. You look back at Blaine, watching you with an amused look, and sigh before going in and closing the door. You watch as she unzips the suitcase and picks underwear, jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and the white converse shoes provided, before casting your eyes to the ceiling when she started to slip her shorts down her legs. You hear her hiss and look at her, your eyes widening as you snapped your head to the side.

"Shit, Brittany" Your eyes close, the image of her thighs covered with scratches filing your head. You shake it to try and rid the image and open your eyes when she whimpered. "Fuck" you breathe and move closer to her, pushing her gently to sit on the toilet lid as you looked at the harsh, red scratches veering her bare thighs. Your eyes move up and you quickly avert them before you go to high and grab the underwear from the ground, slipping them around her ankles and lifting them to her knees. "Can you pull this up so I can take a look at your cuts" you ask. Her hands hook around the fabric and she pulls them up to cover her intimate area.

"Did he…" you ask, your hand hovering over the scratches, "You know…before"? She bit her lip and nods, making her heart drop at her tear filled eyes and trembling lip. "How many times"?

"Every day, sometimes twice" Your jaw clenches at her words at the thought of the sick bastard and you take a shaky breath before looking at the blue eyes. You search her eyes in question and she seems to understand you because she shakes her head and tells you he would use a condom and pull out. You nod and run your eyes over the rest of her body, furrowing your brows awkwardly as you snap your eyes from her chest, blindly reaching for her bra and handing it to her. She puts it on and you lean back to look fully over her. She had a few more scratches on her side, as well as purple bruising marks.

"I'll be right back, okay" you saw and she widens her eyes, grabbing your hand as you stand up and shakes her head. Your eyes drop to your hands and you clear your throat, giving her a faint smile. "I'm going to grab a medical kit. I'll be less than a minute, promise" you tell her and slip out of the bathroom, quickly moving to grab the first aid kid and going back to her. She tenses before relaxing at seeing it was you and you kneel in front of her, brushing your fingers over her cuts.

"They don't hurt" she tells you, and you nod in acknowledgement as you pulled out cleansing wipes and wiped away the dried blood on her skin. You rummage through the kit and grab some anti infecting cream, rubbing it gently over her cuts before you wave your hand above her thighs to dry the cream.

"He hit you when he was having sex with you" you ask, forcing the words out, and she flinches as she hears them, nodding nonetheless. "The bruising is from that" another nod. "Okay" you tell her softly and squeeze some other cream on your fingers, looking at her for the go ahead before running your hand over her sides and rubbing the cream in. You feel your lips turn upwards when her eyes look to start getting heavy and take your hands away, rubbing them together and packing the kit away. "Get dressed. You should try and sleep for the rest of the ride" you tell her honestly and she nods, slipping into her clothes before following you out dressed and with the suitcase.

The first aid kit was dropped onto a chair and you sat on a couch, looking at Rachel sitting in another chair reading as she sipped on wine. You roll your eyes, not even realizing the blonde sitting down beside you until her head goes in your lap.

"Uhm…" you say awkwardly, and Brittany turns her head, looking up at you with her blue eyes. They tell you she's lost and that she trusts you only to keep her safe and so you let her stay there and even brush her bangs from her face, hesitantly. She smiles softly at you and you can't help but return the look before she closes her eyes.

You stay, running your hand over her hair, when you feel eyes on you and turn to see Rachel watching you with an arched brow, Quinn standing beside her with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk on her face. You roll your eyes, not bothering to deal with them and lean your head back, your own eyes fluttering closed.

"Santana" you hear faintly and flutter your eyes open. Sparkling blue eyes shine back at you and you feel your cheeks heat up as Brittany smiles. "We're here…I think" Her brows furrow in confusion and your lips curl into a smile, letting a small chuckle slip past. Brittany's eyes snapped up to yours and you watch as she ducks her head, glancing at you through her long lashes when you hear someone clear their throat.

Quinn and Rachel stand with Blaine behind them at the plane door, her brow arched as she glances between you and Brittany. Your throat clears and you get up from the couch, looking back at Brittany, still sitting and watching you.

"Uh, we're here" you tell her and she nods. "Your family should be waiting for you" you add and her eyes widen in excitement, but you catch something else behind them and it makes you frown slightly with curiosity. "Come" you tell her and she follows; slipping her hand into yours and surprising you as she holds onto you to feel safe. You shoot Quinn a short glare as she looks up from your linked hands and exit the plane with Brittany close behind you.

"Brittany" A older blonde couple, along with two teenage boys, run up to you both, and you're nudged out of the way when they all embrace her in a family hug. Something pangs in your heart and you feel a hand land on your shoulder, following the arm to Noah Puckerman; Puck, everyone calls him. He pulls you into his side and begins to walk you away from the Pierce family reunion and towards a large black escalade.

"No, wait" Brittany's voice stops your and Pucks legs from moving and you stumble back from the impact of her embrace. _What is she doing_, you wonder as you flick your eyes to Puck staring back at you quizzically, and hold your arms out awkwardly not knowing how to respond to this gesture. Brittany notices your hesitance and tightens her arms around your neck, silently telling you to put your arms around her. You do just that slowly and move your eyes over Brittany's shoulder where her family is coming closer with warm smiles.

"Brittany, let the poor girl go, honey" the woman says, and you instantly realize her to be Mrs. Pierce. The father, Mr. Pierce, put his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked on with an amused smile. You could easily see the resemblance between the two of them and the girl in your arms because she was a perfect mix of both. Realizing you were still holding Brittany, you quickly remove your arms and bring your hands up to her arms, pulling them down gently. She smiles fondly at you and you give her a small nod.

You open your mouth to say something and widen your eyes when you're pulled into another hug, with both Mr. and Mrs. Pierce's arms holding you.

"Thank you for bringing our baby girl home" Mr. Pierce whispered in your one ear, as Mrs. Pierce said the exact same in the other.

"You're um…you're welcome" you tell them starting to feel slightly awkward with the situation and jump slightly at feeling a hand on your lower back. You snap your head to the side, letting out a breath at Puck's small grin and roll your eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce…" Puck said, the two blondes pulling away and listening, "But we should be heading back to the company now. We have a car for your family for you to follow us"

"Thank you" Mr. Pierce said with a nod. I gave them a forced smile before following Puck to the escalade, quickly getting in before you're brought into another hug from one of the Pierce's. You couldn't say it wasn't nice to be appreciated and to feel so worshipped. It was just all new to her in a sense. Sure you've brought missing people back to their families before but you'd never been embrace like that before. You liked the feeling of another's arms around you, but had a feeling it was only when that person was Brittany, or family of the girls. The door closes and you look behind you and out the back window to make sure the five get in the car before sighing and turning back around, finally able to relax.

"What was that" Puck asks and you groan, turning your head to him and giving him a short glare. "Hey, it's a valid question, Lopez" he said, holding his hands up in defense. You shrug your shoulders and winced as you slid your hair free from its ponytail and run your hand through it. Fucking fighting gives you some bad tangles.

"Yeah, Santana, what was with all that" Quinn cuts in.

"I'd like to know too" Rachel added and you let out an annoyed sigh, giving the two girl's pointed looks.

"It's nothing" you say and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"That girl would've been clinging to you now if she was in this car"

"Technically it's not a car, more like an SUV or…"

"Quiet Rachel" Quinn snapped harmlessly.

"Well what do you expect" you ask, leaning back on the seat, "She's 17, and has been through a traumatic experience"

"I'm not that curious about her, per say" Puck intervened, "More about you. Anderson told me she brought you into the bathroom with her and then you both feel asleep with her head in your lap"? You shift uncomfortably, anger filling your body as you remember those scratches and bruises on her body from that pig who dared to touch her.

"Oh yeah" Quinn exclaimed, pointing at me, "What was with that"?!

"None of your concern, Fabray" you snap and cross your arms as you glare at the girl.

"Well she's awfully committed to you" she mumbled and you push from your seat, moving to lunge at her. Puck's hand pushes you back down and you just stare at Quinn, her eyes wide, before scoffing and looking out the window.

"I think you're looking too far into this Quinn…"

"Oh great" you mumble quietly at Rachel's voice.

"Santana was the one to get Brittany out of hell and so obviously she's going to feel protected and safe with her" Your brows raise at her words and you glance at her. She sends you a genuine smile and you eye her before looking at Quinn, her eyes narrowed at Rachel with a 'What the fuck' look. You smirk and look back out the window, waiting to get back to Manhattan.

The busy New York streets make you smile, feeling your own kind of safety at being home. There are people of every age, ethnicity, and gender walk along the sidewalks; some casting looks at the vehicle with awed looks. You chuckle at knowing they're thinking a celebrity is sitting inside, and lean your head back against the seat. The drive continues for another half an hour before the Escalade is pulling into a gated property. Schuester's mansion comes into view, and you look at the other black vehicles parked near the building as you get closer. This was the place where people from all over the world came looking for help when people from their lives get in trouble. This is the place you've known for the past 5 years. The place you call home.

"So" Puck said as you park. Your brow lifts in question and he nods for you to get out of the vehicle. Quinn and Rachel slip out before you and leave the door open for you. When your feet touch the ground Puck gets out and closes the door behind you before leading you to the entrance of the mansion. "Did you get any winnings at the casinos" he asked wiggling his brows at you. Your eyes roll as you go up the stairs and into the building.

"No" you shake your head, walking the familiar way towards the meeting room on the first floor. "I was a little preoccupied with bringing Brittany back to her family" you tell him and he nods as if saying 'fair enough'. A smile plays across your face and Puck nudges you with a grin, opening the meeting room door for you.

You both slip inside and Puck sits in a large arm chair as you take a seat on the couch across from him.

"Good work girls" William Schuester smiles with his hands held out. "Especially you, Santana; I knew you wouldn't let me down"

"I can't really say I was doing it for you, Schue" you tell him and he chuckles, nodding at the words. You like William. He was a good boss, but he wasn't only that; he was a friend and you look up to him as a sort of father figure. Your smile falters from your lips at the thought of your father which leads to your mother and the accident that took them from you years ago.

"Nevertheless you three did an excellent job. Brittany's back with her family, and the Pierce's couldn't be any more grateful for that" William said, and you look behind you, noticing Quinn and Rachel standing at Williams mini bar for the first time. Quinn lifted her glass to your boss and Rachel followed suit with a beaming smile. You roll your eyes and put your arms on the back of the couch when the meeting door opened and Sam gestured for the Pierce family to come in. Brittany looked around and smiled shyly when her eyes met yours, and moved further into the room with her family. You give her a faint smile before furrowing your brows and looking down. "Please, Pierce family, have a seat"

Your eyes widen as Brittany quickly moves to the couch and sits herself down beside you. William and Brittany's parents laugh at her movement and take their own seats as the boys, Quinn and Rachel remain standing by.

"We just wanted to thank everyone for all you did for Brittany" Mr. Pierce started and gives you a genuine smile. You nod and furrow your brows, glancing to the side and clearing your throat at Brittany looking at you. Questions of why she's always looking at you or sitting so close run through your head when you realize your arm is basically around her shoulder, and you pull both your arms down. Brittany pulls her lip between her teeth and the corners of her lips curl upwards.

You can't help but smile at her because she's innocently adorable and her smile is just too contagious. Her lips widen into a wider smile and everyone else talking in the room is tuned out. Realizing you two have been looking at each other for a few minutes, you look away from her and try to focus back in on the conversation.

"We were talking during the ride over here…" Mrs. Pierce said and you roll your eyes with a small smile, glancing back at Brittany, her eyes down casting as her cheeks heat up and turn pink.

"Sorry" she whispers and you arch your brow.

"For what?" you ask. Brittany lifts her gaze and smiles sheepishly, crossing her legs and playing with her hands.

"For staring…" she tells you, your voices quiet. You can't help but chuckle quietly and shrug at her, telling her its fine. "You're really pretty" she adds and your mouth shuts slowly, thinking over her words before you feel your own cheeks heating up. Your eyes glance around the room before you shift in your spot.

"Thank you" you tell her and she beams at you, her hand moving to the empty space between you two. You look at her hand and lift your gaze to her, parting your lips when she boldly takes your hand in hers, smiling shyly at you. "Um…" you draw out, shaking your head with your eyes closed. You feel instant tension in the air and look back at the blonde. She watches you nervously and you let out a small sigh before turning your attention back to the ongoing conversation, letting the blonde continue to hold your hand.

Your eyes widen at the first words you hear, and suddenly everyone's looking at you.

"Wait…_what_"?

Mr. Pierce clears his throat and shifts to face you better before smiling and asking again, "Would you be Brittany's bodyguard"?


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Oh my god I was so nervous about posting the first chapter, but the reviews I got were awesome! I'm so glad people are taking to the story so far. It's my first time at writing fanfiction so I apologize for any punctuation or grammar errors. I'll try to fix those. Anyway, thanks again for the awesome feedback and comments, it literally made my day when I read them! **

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Mr. Pierce clears his throat and shifts to face you better before smiling and asking again, "Would you be Brittany's bodyguard"?_

"Uh…" you trail off, not knowing how to respond to that. You're not a bodyguard, yet in this moment you're being asked to be just that. You furrow your brows and feel a squeeze on your hand. Your eyes widen and you take your hand away and rub the back of your neck, meeting Mr. Pierce's expectant gaze. "That's not really my particular field." you tell him and his expression drops in disappointment.

"Oh, well…that's understandable." he nodded and you notice Mrs. Pierce looking and fidgeting with her hands. The room is quiet for moments and you chance a glance at the blonde beside you. Her hair falls over the sides of her face but you can still see her down cast eyes and small pout on her lips. You feel your shoulders drop because for some unknown reason you do feel the need to stay by her side and protect her. Like it was your responsibility in life to keep her safe and away from anyone thinking about harming her. "Well, thank you again for everything you did for our family." Mr. Pierce says, standing up and shaking William's hand. Mrs. Pierce follows her husband's gesture as the man himself comes to you and holds his hand out. You push up from the couch and shake his hand, giving him a apologetic smile, which he then gives a small nod.

"Thank you, Santana." Mrs. Pierce says holding your hand between hers. She smiles at you but you can see through it to the fear hiding behind. She's scared that her daughter is still on someone's target list and you just rejected their suggestion. You instantly feel regretful as you watch the woman go to her husband and sons. "Come along Brittany." she calls and you watch as Brittany gets up and gives you a forced smile before muttering a goodbye and thank you.

Before you realize what you're doing, you grab the blondes arm and pull her into a comforting hug, letting her go quickly after and internally patting yourself on the back at her smile.

"Thank you again, girls." Mr. Pierce says before ushering his family out of the meeting room.

"I can't believe they asked you to be her guard." Puck breathes, rubbing his hand over his mohawk. You nod in agreement but can't stop going over the possibilities of what would happen to her without anyone protecting her. She is a celebrity for god sakes. She's young, innocent, and that makes an easy target. Your heart drops at the thought of her having to go through what she just did, again, and you're up on your feet leaving the room.

* * *

"Mr. Pierce!" you call, jogging down the front steps towards the car. The man and Brittany turn around, the rest of the family must already be sitting in the vehicle, and wait for you as you get closer. "Um…Is it possible for us to talk further before I agree to anything"?

"Of course" Mr. Pierce says with a wide smile, nodding his head. You glance at the girl and she's smiling at you with that sparkle in her eye. You smile faintly and look back to Mr. Pierce when he claps his hand on your shoulder. "When would you like to talk?" he asks and you motion to the mansion.

"We could sit down now if that's alright with you. This whole bodyguard thing is actually new to me so I just think we should talk and figure out a few things. William will be with us of course seeing as I'm working with him." Mr. Pierce nods and you do as well, glancing at Brittany before clearing your throat and stepping back. "Come back to the meeting room and William and I will be there, okay"?

The two blondes nod before you turn around and walk back into the building, running your hands through your hair because you basically just agreed to follow Brittany around to wherever and keep her safe. You push to meeting room door open and both Quinn and Rachel are on you with a million questions.

They ask what you're thinking, why you're choosing this…why you're leaving them, and you shake your head, holding your hands up to silence them. Quinn crosses her arms and watches you as Rachel already has tears in her eyes. She looks at you pleadingly and you swallow because deep down you actually do love her and Quinn and don't want to leave. They're part of your family and you've spent 5 years with them. You're a team and you never thought you'd ever spilt apart but here you are doing just that.

"You can't break us up, S." Quinn said, dropping her arms and finally showing her saddened expression.

"We've been together for 5 years!" Rachel pressed, steeping closer to Quinn. The blonde pulls her into her side comfortingly as the brunette cries softly and your heart tightens. "Your n-not a bodyguard" she gets out, and you shift on your feet.

"I know." you nod and Rachel looks at you along with Quinn. "I'm not, but I just feel like I have to go. Like I'm supposed to keep her safe; I can't help it. I'm just doing what I think I'm supposed to."

"It's not your responsibility." Quinn said and you rolled your eyes.

"Look, I haven't told them I'll do it"!

_You basically did_, you tell yourself and inwardly groan in annoyance at your inner voice.

"I just said that we could talk and then I'd make a decision because I don't know what the hell I'm doing." you tell them and both green and brown eyes stare back at you. Rachel nods slowly and Quinn jus lets out a sigh. "Can we talk later" you ask, "Will and I have to talk to them and figure some things out."

"Yeah, why not…" Quinn says and her and Rachel brush past you, leaving the room. It's only now that you notice Puck standing in the middle of the room, looking at you questioningly. You avert your eyes because he was always the only person who could tell what you were thinking, and sit in the chair he once occupied.

"You'll come and talk to me afterwards, right?" is all he asks and you can feel him looking at you. You nod and hear him let out a heavy breath before walking by you and opening the door. "Just take a seat, I'll let Will know you're in here" you hear and lift your head to see Mr. and Mrs. Pierce come in with only Brittany. You lift your brow in question about the boys and Mr. Pierce chuckles.

"Damian and Tyler are exploring, if you want to put it like that."

"Okay" you nod, and watch as the three of them sit on the couch across from you. "We can start now, if you want" you tell them when you see them fidgeting uncertainly. Mr. Pierce nods and shifts forward on the seat, leaning forward.

"Well, tell us about yourself then. We should probably know a bit of your background information shouldn't we?" he smiled and you return the gesture before nodding.

"Okay, well I was born in Lima, Ohio and moved to Manhattan with my parents when I was 6. Uh…I'm 22 at the time being and I've been working with William since I was 17." The adults eyes widened and you let out a chuckle.

"Brittany, you're not an agent are you"?

"No" she mumbled with an eye roll and smile. Her parents chuckled and looked back at you as you crossed your legs. You notice the blondes eyes lock onto them and shift uncomfortably, pulling your eyes from her.

"So what questions do you have for us" Mrs. Pierce asks and you nod, clearing your throat.

"Like I said earlier, this is the first time anyone's ever asked for me to be someone's bodyguard and I was wondering what exactly you'd expect of me"?

"We just want her safe, for you to protect her like you did today" Mr. Pierce says.

"Do you want me to carry a gun?" you ask and Mr. Pierce shrugs, as Mrs. Pierce shakes her head. You smile faintly and arch your brow as the two look at each other. "If you're not comfortable with it, I'm just as good with my hands alone".

A small gasp catches your ears and you all turn to Brittany, her cheeks and ears pink as she averts her eyes from you. You're starting o wonder about this girl's sexuality with the way she's acting towards you, and shake your head. That is not, something you think about. You're straight, and even if you weren't, you'd still be 4 or 5 years older than the girl and that's just inappropriate.

The door opens and William comes in, giving you a questioning look, like he doesn't understand why everyone's in here and sits in his chair, looking between you and the Pierces.

"So, what is going on here?" he asks, and you swallow, turning to face him more.

"I was thinking about agreeing to being Brittany's guard." you tell him slowly and his mouth opening in surprise.

"Really?" he asks and you nod.

"I just thought it was appropriate for you to be here while we talk things through." William nods and you chew on the inside of your cheek.

"Have you talked about living arrangements and compensation"?

"Oh…no…" This is why you needed him here; you tell yourself and give him a sheepish smile. He chuckles at you. "I guess we should talk about that." you say and Brittany's parents nod in agreement.

"I guess we should start by telling you we do live in Los Angeles…" You nod slowly and he continues. "We have a large house and you'll obviously have your own room with your own bathroom as well, or if you want you could take the pool house; whichever you prefer. We can also provide you with a vehicle and your pay can be whatever you want, within reason."

You nod with a chuckle and look to William. His face shows he's thinking and you get nervous wondering if he's going to protest or complain about you leaving. Your eyes widen at what you just though and you relax into the chair. So you really _are_ going, you ask yourself and let out a breath. You're going to be leaving the people your call family to go across the country with these people because of a 17 year old girl who you don't know, and whose parents probably believe you to be the best person in the world at the moment.

"Matching the amount at present is fine" you say with a shrug. "Can I ask what an average day would be like?" you ask with a nervous chuckle. Brittany straightens up and smiles widely at you. She opens her mouth and you notice her frown when her mother speaks for her.

"Usually, during her more active months, she's in the studio filming 'Chasing' and spends Friday evenings on talk shows or doing photos shoots and interviews, but with her missing the show has taken a five week hiatus. She'll have three weeks off before they resume filming part two of the season" Mrs. Pierce informs you, and you take a breath, nodding at the information.

"Okay then" The three Pierces look at you for your decision and you look at William, giving him a small smile before turning back to the three blondes and nodding your head. "I'll do it" you announce and they break into wide smiles.

"This means so much to us, Santana, thank you" Mr. Pierce says, getting up and pulling you into a hug. You let him hug you and nod your head, still somewhat uncomfortable with his forward friendliness.

"We know you'll do everything to keep her safe" The missus adds and you widen your eyes because of how she seems so sure that everything will be fine when Brittany's with you. Surely she must know that you can't guarantee anything, you think and step out of her arms after her holds you for a few seconds. "Raymond and I understand that you'll need to pack your things so we can stay at a hotel tonight if it will…"

"Oh, it won't take that long." you interrupt her gently, "I only have so much" You chuckle awkwardly and Raymond and…you don't even know her name, start moving to the door with Brittany in tow. "I'm sorry, what's your name"?

"Oh, Susan, honey" Susan provides.

You nod with a small smile and walk with the three of them out of the room, William following quietly. You five stop and Will puts his hand on your shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and you know it's his way of saying goodbye. He's an emotional man, and you've come to learn that in the years you've lived here.

"I'll just grab my things". The words come slightly forcefully from your mouth before you're moving away from the four and going up the stairs leading to the next floor.

* * *

The large suitcase is pulled off your bed and your arm drops at the heavy weight of the thing. You growl in frustration as you lift both your cases and shuffle to your bedroom door, kicking it open and widening your eyes at Puck standing across from the door, watching you.

"So it looks like I'm going to come and visit LA after all?" he asks with a small grin. Your eyes roll as you smile at him and hold out a suitcase, preferably the heavier one. He takes it and you two walk down the long hallway quietly. Raymond's voice meets your ears as you get closer to the stairs and you stop at the top, looking at Puck. He nods for you to get going, and starts down them, and you follow quickly after him. When your feet touch the main floor, the entire Pierce family is smiling at you with William, Sam, and Blaine beside them with forlorn looks and your heart clenches at the fact that it's your fault.

You can't help it though. You feel a certain responsibility for the girl and you already gave your word.

You're _going_ with the Pierces; to Los Angeles.

"Tyler, Damian, get her bags will you?" Susan says to her boys and the twins groan as they push away from the wall they were leaning on and make their way to me and Puck, taking the suitcases and huffing at how heavy they were. You watch as they are lead by Sam out of the front door and as Raymond, Susan and Brittany are taken outside by Blaine and William.

You and Puck walk silently out the front door and descend the front steps, going to the long car waiting. You stop between him and the vehicle, Raymond looking at you before getting in, and look at Puck. You watch as Puck moves to you, and pulls you into a hug. You bite back the tears you know are threatening to fall and hold onto him tightly. The two of you have been together since you we're six. After moving from _shitface_ Ohio, and coming to New York the two of you had been inseparable after running into each other at the park; _literally_ running into each other. You'd spent the rest of your visit at the playground, wrestling the boy to make him apologize and he only muttered the words after you swiftly kicked him in the groin. You let out a short laugh at the memory and Puck pulls back with a knowing smile, confirming that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'll visit if you want me too" he tells you and you nod, closing your eyes when he kisses your forehead. "Call me when you get there though, okay. You're my sister, _blood or not_, I love you."

"Love you too" you tell him before ducking your head as his hand cupping the one side of your neck before it slips away and you hear his retreating footsteps. You don't want to see him go. You swallow because you didn't think it would all be this emotional and turn to Will, Blaine and Sam, giving them all quick hugs and kisses to the cheek before getting in the car. You widen your eyes and quickly roll down the window, sticking your head out and getting Sam's attention. He smiles goofily at you and you roll your eyes, a smile playing across your lips.

"Tell Q and Rach I'll call them okay; and that it would've been too hard saying goodbye face to face." He nods and pats the top of the car before putting his hands in his pockets and jogging to where the three other men stand. The car pulls out of park and starts to move away from the house, and you look out the window, seeing two bodies, one blonde and the other brunette standing at the front door. You meet their eyes through the glass and give them a sorry smile as you wave lightly. Rachel turns into Quinn, and the blonde's arms go around her as you pull farther from the mansion; only turning around when you exit through the property gates.

"Santana, we don't want you to go through all this if it's going to be stressful…" Raymond starts when you lift your gaze to meet his across from you.

"My life's been nothing but full of stress," you cut him off, "I'm sticking by decision though" you tell them, your eyes meeting Brittany's, sitting beside her mother and Tyler.

* * *

The six of you drove out near the JFK airport only to get on a white private jet with the letters 'B.S.P' painted on the sides in a light yellow. A man opened the door for everyone, and you got out first, watching as some other person got in the car and drove off when the Pierces were out. You arch your brow in question and look to the side when your name was called.

Raymond and Susan went into the plane with Tyler and Damian following afterwards, as Brittany stood by the bottom of the steps waiting for you with her bottom lip between her teeth. You motion for her to go before you and look behind you at the Pierce driver carrying your bags.

"I can take one, at least" you tell him and he chuckles, handing you the smaller one. You roll your eyes and give him a smile before lifting the thing and going up the steps into the plane. Your eyes widen at the interior and look at Brittany as she drops onto one of the white leather couches. This plane was gorgeous. The carpeting was a very light grey close to white, walls a nice light blue with glistening platinum around the perimeter of each window and door. Two couches were inside and four spinning chairs to match were at the back, around a glass table. A mini bar and fridge were across from the bathroom door, and a stereo beside it. "Holy shit…" you breathe and look behind you at the driver smiling and nodding his head.

"Only the best for Ms. Pierce," he said knowingly as he tucked your suitcase in an overhead compartment across from the plane entrance before holding his hand out to you. "I'm Brody Weston by the way".

"Santana Lopez." you reply, shaking his hand. He grins at you and you feel your lips turning upwards before you avert your eyes. He was a very good looking guy. Clean cut, brown hair, green eyes, plus you could tell he was fit by how his suit fit him. His grip on your hand loosens but he still holds it until you pull your hand from his and clear your throat. "Uh…I'm going to…" you look behind you to the Pierces, and look back, Brody nodding with a charming smile. You feel your cheeks heat up and nod before turning around.

"Santana" Brody calls you and you look back at him. He points to your left hand and you chuckle awkwardly as you hand him the suitcase. "Enjoy the flight." he says and looks you over before disappearing into the cockpit of the plane.

You shake your head.

_You have a job; you aren't going to get involved with anyone, especially the family driver_! You roll your eyes at yourself and move to one of the couches, sitting down and sighing as you all of the sudden feel exhausted. Brody's voice comes on the overhead letting everyone know you'll be taking off and you take a breath. You're really doing this. You know you've thought the same things before but right now, in this moment, you're actually on a plane and moving down the long runway. You stare out the small circle window across from you and glance to the side when a body sits next to you.

"Hey" Brittany says quietly. You give her a small smile and repeat her word just as quietly; your eyes straining to stay open. "Are you tired?" she asks and you open your eyes, which somehow closed, and shrug; shifting on the couch.

"You could say that, I guess".

"When was the last time you slept"?

"24 hours ago at the least. The first time I closed my eyes was when we were flying back to New York after I got you." You admit and chuckle lightly at her widened eyes that soon narrow as she gives you a chiding look, shaking her head.

"Santana, that's horrible!" she tells you and your shrug, leaning your head back against the couch.

"Would you have preferred me to sleep while you were still in Vegas and trapped?" you ask; somewhat in challenge. Brittany narrows her eyes at you and you smile in amusement, lifting your hand over your mouth as you yawn. Your hand drops to your lap and you just want to sleep.

"Go to sleep" Brittany says, nudging your arm. "I'll wake you up when we land; I promise". You roll your eyes with a smile and put your elbow on the arm rest, laying your cheek against your palm as you close your eyes. You feel your body start to relax and shut down, drowning out the rest of the world. You're on the verge of falling asleep when you jump slightly and open your eyes. Brittany pulls her head from your shoulder with a faint, sheepish smile and plays with her hands. "Sorry." She mutters and you're so tired you don't even want to open your mouth to reply. Instead you just take one of her hand to get her to look at you and give her a reassuring smile before you close your eyes and lay against your hand.

You feel her head rest against your shoulder again, and let yourself drift off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

You wake with a jolt and snap your head up, Brittany lifting her head from your shoulder and blinking her eyes. You look outside the window and see that you're landing.

"Oh, we're here".

"Thanks for telling me" you chuckle at the blonde and she ducks her head with a small smile. You feel a faint flip in your stomach as you look at the girls pink cheeks and shake your head in amusement.

The plane comes to a complete stop and you stand up, stretching your back. You feel eyes on you and look at the blonde, following her gaze to the sliver of skin showing between your black tights and black tank top. You clear your throat as you drop your arms, pulling the hem of your tank top down and look to the cockpit door when it opens. Brody steps out and immediately flashes you a smile, that has you somewhat blushing, and grabs both your suitcases, holding one out to you.

"Shall I carry both or…" he trails off with a knowingly smirk. You roll your eyes and take the smaller one, following him out of the plane; Brittany's glaring at Brody going unnoticed by you. You walk to a white limo and Brody nods to the trunk where he puts your first suitcase. You lift the second one into the back before he closes it and watch as he moves to the back door, opening it before going to the driver seat.

"So you drive and fly the Pierce's plane?" you ask with a smirk and crossed arms. Brody lifts a brow at your stance and shrugs, resting his arms on the top of the limo as he looks at you.

"I'm a man of many talents." He says and you get the hidden meaning as he runs his eyes down your body. You shift and look at the plane, widening your eyes and stepping out of the way quickly as Brittany marches passed you and into the limo. You furrow your brows in confusion and look at her parents who just shake their heads unknowingly and motion for you to get in first. You do so, and have to move over right beside the blonde as the four others get in with you.

You lean back in the limo, feeling somewhat more awake form your little nap, and subtly look at Brittany, her jaw clenched and arms crossed. Your eyes narrow in question and you glance at the rest of the family, all caught up in their phones, before shifting your body to face the 17 year old and lean in somewhat.

"Is someone pissing you off or something?" you ask and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"You could say that." She huffs and you lean back, flicking your hair over your shoulder as you mouth 'Okay then' with your eyebrows raised; your head turning to look out the window. Hundreds of different buildings, beaches, and playgrounds you see as Brody drives down the highways and streets. You can already feel the difference in the Los Angeles temperature as you sit in the limo, and you have to admit that you're kinda stoked to be here. It's been just over half an hour when you pull up to a large white gate, similar to the one at William's mansion. Brody pulls up to the entrance and pushes a buzzer. You turn around to look out the front window, the parting glass in the limo lowered, and watch as the large gates open; allowing Brody to drive inside before they close.

Your eyes widen when you first see the house. It wasn't a mansion or anything like that, but it was still big. Large pillars, beautiful exterior moldings, glass front door were the main attractions of the house. The lot itself was huge, and flower beds gave the place a welcoming feel. You stop in front of the house and Brody gets out. Another man with dirty blonde hair, styled nicely, and blue eyes, dressed in a suit the same as Brody's jogged down the front steps and walked over to the limo, opening the door.

"Welcome back." He said as Raymond got out. You see the man help Susan out of the limo before Tyler and Damian hop out, before moving to the door and smiling at the man. He was quiet the looker as well, you thought, and took his hand to get out. He smiles at you the as he takes Brittany's hand, helping her out of the limo before shutting the door. "Welcome home, Brittany. I'm glad you're safe." You lift your brows at noticing him English accent for the first time and look to the side when Brody stops beside you.

"I'll take this in for you" he says before nodding to the blonde man and going inside.

"Adam Crawford" the man says, holding his hand out. You take it and tell him your name as well. "So, may I ask what you're here for"? You nod as you both start walking towards the house, and run a hand through your hair.

"My team and I brought Brittany to New York from Vegas after finding her and her parent's asked for me to be her bodyguard." you explain.

"Really" his voice holds genuine interest and you smile, nodding. "That's outstanding! Brittany is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's my friend more than my boss, if you will. It was horrible when she was taken" you listen and watch him, nodding in agreement and thank him when he holds the door open for you. "I think it's great that you're here to keep her safe".

"Well, I don't want her to be in danger or a target anymore. It was heartbreaking when I first saw her" you tell him, as you two come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs in the middle of the main floor. "…how terrified she looked".

"I believe every word" Adam says. "I should get going though, Tyler and Damian are supposed to be going to the gym and I need to drive them" he chuckles, bowing his head slightly before leaving you. You watch him with an amused look before you let your eyes roam the room around you.

"Your things are in your room".

You turn around quickly, smiling at Brody as he chuckles, walking down the steps towards you.

"And where would that be" you ask with a tilt of your head. Brody's smile widens and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I'll bring you up" he offers. You nod your head in agreement and follow him up the stairs. A long hallway runs from one side of the second floor to the other, the length of the house itself, and your room is down the left hall, last on the right; directly across from Brittany's. "Here you are" Brody says, pushing your door open. You step inside, the man following, and chuckle at how big and warm it feels. A queen bed with dark grey comforter, black, white and grey throw pillows on top, is against the right wall in the middle. Night tables are on each side and a dresser is across from the bed. A desk is positioned in the far left corner of the room, close to the balcony door that gives you a beautiful view off the high land the house sits on. You stand by the foot of the bed and see a door on the same wall as your bed but near the corner. It caught your attention so you move and open it, gasping at the large closet that leads further to your en suit bathroom.

"Holy shit" you breathe and close the door, moving to sit on your bed.

"Welcome to the Pierce's" Brody chuckles and leans against the bedroom doorframe. You look up and nod, before shaking your head in amusement and disbelief.

"I'm in LA" you state and Brody nods. "Just…wow" you laugh.

"I'm off tomorrow if you want someone to show you…"

"Brody, my dad wants you downstairs"

You tilt your head at Brittany's sudden appearance and look at Brody, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh…alright" he nods before looking at you. "I'll talk to you later". You watch as he slips past the blonde before getting up and starting to unpack your suitcases.

"He likes you" you hear, and turn to look at the blonde. She's standing in the doorway, eyes downcast and arms crossed.

"He's being a guy Brittany" you tell her with a chuckle and go back to unpacking.

"That doesn't mean anything, he still likes you" she says and walks into your room, sitting on your bed. You pause your hands and lift your gaze to her, lifting a brow before your straighten up and cross your arms.

"Why do you sound so hostile when you say that"?

"What"?

"When you say he likes me" you elaborate, the LA heat starting to take effect, and cause you to take off your jacket. Brittany's eyes run over your torso and you open your mouth in realization, creasing your forehead and sucking your bottom lip into your mouth. "Brittany, we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so I want us to be comfortable and honest with one another" you tell her. She nods once and you run your hand through your hair, glancing at the door. "Uh, hold on" you mumble and go to the door, closing it softly before you turn around and slowly walk towards the girl.

Her eyes widen and you see her breathing getting heavier as you get closer. You stop when you realize you're getting her nervous and put her hands in your back pockets, tilting your head as you look at her intently.

"Brittany…" you start, flipping your hair over your shoulder as you look into her blue eyes, "Are you gay"?

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth as her cheeks and ears turn pink. That's all the confirmation you needed.

"I-I'm…uh" she stutters, eyes darting around the room, but not meeting yours. That's all the confirmation you needed. You smile faintly and move to sit beside her, your hands on your thighs.

"Look, it's totally fine if you are, but…Brittany, I'm not" you tell her softly and she meets your eyes, shoulders dropping somewhat. "Even if I was, I'm like 5 years older than you and you are a minor" you inform her and she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth.

"I'm turning 18 in a couple weeks" she muttered quietly, not meeting your eyes.

"Hey" you nudge her, lightly. She doesn't look at you and you pout. "Brittany" you whine playfully, putting your hand on her knee and squeezing lightly. You see her eyes lock on your hand and, open your mouth in an 'O' slowly pulling your hand back as you clear your throat. You two sit there for a few minutes, wordlessly, and you start to feel slightly awkward and you're getting tired.

You get up and grab your first suitcase, putting it on the ground and doing the same with the second one as you feel Brittany watching you. You glance up at her and she snaps her eyes away. A small forms on your lips because yeah she's acting pretty cute, and it's flattering that she might have a sort of crush on you. You notice you've been staring at her for seconds to long and look down at the suitcase, grabbing some shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

"Britt" you say, picking a fluff off the tank you picked.

"Yeah" You look up at her tone, a beaming smile on her face and it's contagious.

"Why are you smiling so big" you ask with a chuckle, starting to feel comfortable with the girl.

"You called me Britt" she tells you and you part your lips.

"Uh, yeah, sorry"

"Why" she asks with a laugh and you shake your head, "I liked it". You two stare at each other, for what most people would say is too long, before you have to pull your eyes away, furrowing your brows at the flutter in your stomach as you tuck hair behind your ear.

"I think I'm going to catch up on my beauty sleep" you tell her, and she scoffs.

"Like you need it" she says with an eye roll, getting off your bed. You watch her while you feel your cheeks heating up and smile faintly when she looks at you.

"Uh, thanks, I think"?

"You're welcome" Brittany beams before smiling shyly and leaving your room, closing the door behind her. You let out a breath and shake your head as you pull your tank top over your head, jeans coming next; and slip into the clothing to sleep in.

"This will be interesting" you say to yourself as you turn your bedroom lights off and go to the bed, crawling in and under the sheets. The second your head hits the pillow, tiredness takes over your body and you're drifting off into a heavy slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I'm still kinda freaking out about what everyone is going to say about what I write but your feedback really helps! I don't know how soon I'm going to be updating this story because it's the weekend and school's always taking up my time, so I'm going to have to figure out how many days and which ones I'll post. Hopefully you won't ever have to wait too long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I loved the reviews for the second chapter. Some of you brought a few errors to my attention and I'm thankful for that, it helps me keep my eyes open for mistakes when I read through it. **

**I've gotten reviews about Santana and Brody which just make me laugh at how you don't want them together. There's hope that Quinn and Rachel will be more involved in the story too and I can tell you that's the plan. It will be in a few chapters to come but they'll make an appearance.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Oh my god that's her" you hear faintly, and furrow your brows with your eyes still closed. They snap open when a body jumps on your bed, and yanks you up to have arms wrapping around you tightly. "_You_ are a gift sent from god"!

"Kurt, I thought you didn't believe in god?" You look at Brittany with wide eyes as this boy, Kurt, holds you. She stood in grey sweat pants rolled up to her knees, white ankle socks, and a loose off the shoulder pink top that stopped right over her belly button. Her hair is in a high ponytail, bangs swept to the side, and gives you a small smile when your lock eyes. You smile back before remembering this person on you, and push him off gently.

"I don't, but I didn't know how to word what I was feeling otherwise" Kurt said, sitting back on his knees while he holds his hands over his heart. He smiles at you like you are the greatest thing in the world and you shift in your spot.

"Okay, um, this is kind of weird don't you think?" you ask, coming out more as a statement. Kurt's eyes widen and he gets off your bed, clearing his throat as he stands at the foot. You look over what he is wearing, a white dress shirt, black vest, black dress pants, and black shoes. You arch your brow, telling yourself he was definitely gay and tilt your head at him.

"Yes, I do believe that was completely awkward. I apologize for that." He says with a nod, and you glance from him to the blonde, walking closer to the bed. "I'm just so grateful for what you did for Brittany. She's my best friend and it was like hell without her here."

"I was gone for three days" Brittany smiles at him, "You had a little break."

"Oh Britt" Kurt chuckles, "I would rather shave my head and work intensely for the rest of my days without a day off then have you missing." Brittany coos him and pinches his cheek, getting a playful smack on her hand. "Okay, enough of this cushy crap… Santana, I'm going to need to see the clothing your brought" You arch your brow at his demanding tone and he shrinks somewhat, adding a quick "If you wouldn't mind, that is."

* * *

"Why…" you trail off as you slip out of bed. You walk passed Brittany and motion Kurt to the suitcases on the floor before crossing your arms and waiting.

"I'm Brittany's hair, makeup, and clothing stylist. You're her bodyguard but I refuse to have you wearing nothing but black tights and tank tops!" Kurt explains and you open your mouth in protest, turning to Brittany for something. She's biting her lip as she glances up from your butt, and you hold back an amused smile and give her a pointed look.

"Sorry" she mumbles sheepishly and you eye her before looking back at Kurt. He has a knowing smirk on his face and you narrow your eyes at him, making him look back at your clothing.

* * *

"This is dumb!" you exclaim after half an hour of listening to Kurt explain to you and Brittany the clothing choices he has. The two look at you and Kurt arches a brow. "I don't need a stylist Kurt. I'm just going to be following Brittany around to keep crazy ass fans, creepy people, and people looking to harm her away!"

"Don't you think people knowing Brittany has a bodyguard will just attract more attention to her and give whoever took her more of a reason to make his or her second attempt foolproof? Not saying that this will happen again, of course." He adds the last part, rubbing Brittany's arm comfortingly. You go over his words and roll your eyes at the point he has. He smiles in victory at your submission and goes back to writing things down on a notepad. "So, we should go shopping and see what looks good on you."

"Everything looks good on me." you smirk. You're sexy and you know it, what's wrong with saying just that. Kurt shakes his head and Brittany shrugs before the boy closes your suitcases and walks to the door.

"We'll leave in half an hour, exactly!" he calls just before he leaves the room. You groan and drop onto your bed, holding your hands over your eyes as you shake your head.

"You should probably get ready. Kurt will send Adam up to get you." Brittany says and you lift your hands from your eyes, looking back at her. She sends you a shy smile and you bit your lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. You roll your eyes at yourself close them, letting out a content sigh. "Seriously Santana, get up."

"No." you shake your head, "I don't need clothes." You say and Brittany chuckles.

"Well you can't just walk around here naked."

"Well, obviously." You reply.

"I mean I wouldn't mind but…"

"Brittany." You say firmly, looking at her.

"You saw me naked." she shrugs and runs her hand over the footboard, catching your full attention as you watch her fingers lightly brush over the black wood, that unexplainable flutter back.

"Uh…" you pull your eyes from her hand, mentally asking yourself _'what the fuck'_, and push yourself from the bed. "I was doing my job, Brittany, and it's not like I was looking." You tell her, opening one of the suitcases and grabbing dark blue bra and panties, black jeans shorts and a black long sleeved shirt. You cover the underwear with the rest of your clothing and put your hand against Brittany's back, gently pushing her towards the bedroom door. "Anyway…I'll be ready in like 20 minutes. I'll meet you at the front door, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany nods and goes into her room. You catch a glimpse of a poster of a duck and smile as you close your door and head to the bathroom.

* * *

You stretch your arms over your head as you lean back and off to the side before dropping your arms and running a hand through your barely damp hair. The sunlight poured into your bedroom as you opened the bathroom door, carrying a bottle of lotion you got inside. You sit on the bed and rub the lotion over your legs and put the bottle on the night table when you finish. You can feel your back heating up because you're facing away from the window, and bring your hands through your hair, pulling it into a high ponytail.

**Knock. Knock. **

"It's open." You say and grab your phone from your night table.

"So you are going to take me up on my offer?"

You look to the door and give Brody and apologetic smile, shaking your head. His grin falters and he puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans; a blue v-neck and white Adidas looking shoes going with the pants. "If you're not coming with me, what are you doing?"

"I uh…I met Kurt today." Brody lets out a knowing 'Oh' and nods. "He's insisting on being my stylist like he is Brittany's and take me shopping." Your eyes roll and you grab a grey average size tote purse from your suitcase after slipping on black pumps.

"Why do you need new clothing?" Brody asks and you look at him, shrugging.

"Well Kurt says it would kind of keep people from thinking I was Britt's bodyguard and just her 'best friend she takes everywhere'. It makes sense though; less obvious of my actual reasoning."

"Yeah, that's actually really smart." Brody chuckles and you nod in agreement as you check making sure you have your wallet, some lip gloss, hand lotion, and drop your phone inside before walking to the door. "So…maybe we could take a rain check on today then?" he asks, giving you that charming smile. You smile back at the guy and look at Brittany's door.

You shake your head at yourself subtly and look at Brody.

"I don't think that would be smart." You tell him and he clenches his jaw, nodding. "At least not right away; I just have to focus on Brittany you know, do my job."

"Yeah, no, I understand. I admire that."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then." You tell him and he backs out of your room as you close it. "Maybe later when I start getting used to the change and everything." You offer and he grins faintly, nodding. "Okay." You nod and walk down the hall and down the stairs.

"Looking good, Santana" Kurt says in greeting when you get to him and Brittany.

"Yeah, well…" you shrug and smile, amused, at Brittany's wondering eyes.

"Britt" Kurt says, and get's the blonde to snap her head in his direction. "Stop your leering and let's get going. We need to get '_Ms. Sexy and I know it'_ to the stores." I held back a chuckle at Brittany's flustered face and pushed Kurt's shoulder towards the door.

"Let's go." You tell him and he huffs before leaving the house. Brittany is still standing in her spot, and so you take her hand and pull her out of the house with you. You walk down the steps, holding Brittany's hand between you two and let go when your pumps touch the stone way. Kurt's standing by a silver sports car. "Holy shit, that has to be the sexiest car I've ever seen." You tell the blonde beside you. She chuckles and holds her hand out to it.

"Well good, it's yours."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." You say quickly, looking at the blonde with wide eyes before pointing to the vehicle, "What do you mean mine?"

"Dad said you were going to have a car remember?" You nod and she shrugs. "Well that's it."

"Brittany…" you breathe, moving hesitantly to the care as if you'd somehow scratch or damage it by looking. "This is a fucking Porsche!" You contain a squeal and hover your finger over the small gold shield on the nose of the car, not wanting to touch it and leave a smudge.

"Can we go now?" Kurt asks, huffing impatiently and motioning to the door.

"Kurt, you know this is a two seat car right?" You ask with a serious look. His mouth drops open and Brittany smiles at him as she tosses you the keys. You catch them quickly, your heart beating hard against your chest at just the thought of them scratching the hood if you missed, and go to the driver seat. You unlock the door and unlock the passenger side, shrugging at Kurt when Brittany gets in.

"Just ask Adam to drive behind us, or I don't know, take your own car" Brittany said and Kurt groans before walking over to a shiny, expensive looking, black Cadillac xts.

"So everyone just has gorgeous cars, or what?" you ask, closing the driver door as you reach for your seat belt. Brittany shrugs and clicks her own into place.

"If they want one, they get it."

"Do you buy them?"

"No, that's my dad. I only buy gifts for people when it's a special occasion; like a birthday, but never anything too extravagant like a sports car." You stare at her as she talks and nod when she finishes, bringing your shaky hand, holding the keys, to the ignition and start the car. You smile widely and can't help but bounce in your seat at how awesome this is, getting a laugh from the blonde. You look at her with a bashful smile.

"I'm a little excited." You giggle and she nods.

"Just follow Kurt" she says and you look in front of you at the black Cadillac driving towards the gates. You let out a shaky breath and put the car in drive, following behind the Cadillac.

"This is so awesome!" you squeal, smiling like an idiot as you follow Kurt out of the property gates. "Man, Puck would never believe this." You say, shaking your head. You feel the blondes gaze upon you and quickly glance at her, feeling your cheeks heat up at her amused smile. "Shut up" you murmur with embarrassment.

"You're cute" she comments and you scrunch your nose at the word.

"Brittany, you do _not_ call someone _cute_ while they're driving this sexy ass car." You tell her seriously, glancing at her when you come to a red light, Kurt being right in front of you. "It's like a known rule to everyone."

"No it's not" Brittany laughs and you arch your brow, turning to face her more and smile.

"Well it _should_ be!"

"Start driving, Santana" she tells you and you huff, turning back to the front and following Kurt.

You park beside Kurt's Cadillac and you and Brittany get out while the boy stands at the front of his car waiting. You lock the doors and pull your key chain from your purse, putting the two keys for the Porsche on the key ring and putting it back away. Your eyes look over the car and you roll your eyes at yourself for wanting to smile, snapping your eyes to Brittany and Kurt when they chuckle at you.

"Let's go, Santana" Kurt says, starting to walk through the parking lot. "You can get a picture with it later to send to your friends in New York."

"Shut up, Hummel." You say harmlessly and follow him with Brittany by your side.

The three of you walk into Bloomingdale's and your eyes widen at the layout of the store. Kurt claps his hands together with a smile before taking your hand and leading you further into the store.

* * *

You pull the top over your head and pull the hem down as you tilt your head, looking in the mirror. You've tried on about fifty different things in this store alone all ranging outrageous prices, and Kurt keeps tossing things over the changing stall door. Now you're wearing white skinny jeans with black paint splatter designs, a raspberry colored cold shoulder top and your black pumps. It was simple yet you looked so fine, if you say so yourself.

Your lips turn into a smirk as you wonder what Brittany will think, and not a second later you're ridding the thought from your mind. You turn around and look at how the jeans fit your butt and nod before opening the stall door and stepping out for Kurt and Brittany too see.

"Oh, I'm so good, it's disgusting." Kurt says, shaking his head. "You look amazing, Santana. Doesn't she look beautiful, Britt?"

You close your hands in a fist, nervous about if she likes it and you meet her look. Her lips are parted and eyes wide as she runs them over your body. You bite your bottom lip to keep from grinning too big and clasp your hands in front of you.

"You look…" she started and shook her head, "Wow" is all she says with pink cheeks and you feel a tingling feeling move throughout your body as her eyes continue to roam your body.

"Thank you" you tell her quietly, and look at Kurt, lifting your brow at him expectantly. "Is there anything else you need me to try on?"

"Nope; I just needed you to try a few things so I could get a sense of what your style is. Now we leave and go look for shoes and accessories!" he beams and you groan, turning around and going back into the stall to change.

You step out of your pumps and slid the jeans off your legs before pulling the shirt over your head and changing into your own clothes. You step back into your heels as you put the shirt and jeans back on their hangers and leave the stall, handing Kurt the hangers while you grab your purse from the stack of clothing he had you try on.

"Okay, grab a pile." Kurt tells you and Brittany, and you arch your brow in question as he takes a pile and Brittany does.

"We're getting everything?" you ask in disbelief, grabbing the rest of the clothing and quickly walking to catch up to the two.

"Of course; so you have things top wear until Marley and I go shopping for more to add to your wardrobe next week" he says like it's the most obvious thing.

"Wait, who's Marley?"

"My assistant" Kurt says, putting the clothing on the checkout counter. The cashier smiles widely at Kurt and Brittany before engaging in conversation.

"That'll be $3,216.96, please." The woman says and your eyes bug out. Kurt rolls his eyes at your expression and pulls out a red card, handing it to the woman and typing his pin in.

"Kurt, I do not need all this." You tell him, shaking your head, and going to grab a few things to put back.

"Don't…" he says sternly, slapping your hand away. You look at him with narrowed eyes and he puts his card away. "You need things to wear besides your two suitcases of black clothing. You remember what we talked about don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah" you wave him off and grab three bags as Brittany and Kurt take three as well before leaving the store. You squint at the harsh sun light and Kurt walks passed you mumbling about needing to get you some sunglasses. "I don't need anymore!"

"Don't argue with him. He always wins when it comes to clothing" Brittany tells you as you two walk to the cars. "You should see how much clothing I have in my closets and wardrobe. He must've spent over $10,00 of my first 'Chasing' paycheck to completely change my wardrobe."

"He's insane" you say after the blonde, and she nods, walking to Kurt and handing him her bags. He puts them in his trunk and holds his hands out for your bags, which you give to him before getting back in your Porsche. You smile at the thought 'My Porsche' and start the car. Brittany leans her head back against the head rest and you look over your shoulder as you back up, turning the steering wheel and following Kurt out of the parking lot. "Are you hungry?" you ask Brittany.

She looks at you and shrugs, before nodding with a smile when you give her a pointed look.

"Do you want to stop and eat or go through a drive thru?"

"We can get something on the way home after Kurt is certain you have enough for a few weeks."

"A few _weeks_; I'm set for a few _months_ without having to do laundry."

"Santana, you won't be doing your own laundry either" Brittany giggles, and you smile at the sound. It was like if you were having the worst day anyone could have, that, that one sound would make everything a hundred times better. You furrow your brows at that and glance at the girl from the side. She's watching you and smiles shyly when she you make eyes contact, and you avert your eyes to the road, your stomach once again accompanied by that damn fluttering.

Kurt turns into another lot, and you follow like you have been for the past three hours, this time parking across from his car. You turn the car off and Brittany gets out first, before you slid out and lock the car, rounding to the front and walking behind the two.

You look at the building and widen your eyes at the letters spelling '_GUCCI'_. Kurt holds the door open for you two and you thank him. When he passes you, your mouth drops open at all the expensive looking accessories and shoes.

"Come on, girls" Kurt's voice pulls you from your roaming gaze and you wordlessly follow him and Brittany through the store.

* * *

"What about these?" Kurt asks, holding a pair of black, open toed, platform pumps. You groan, not having ever been more annoyed while being surrounded by gorgeous shoes and accessories, and dropped your head into your hands.

"Yes, Kurt. They are absolutely gorgeous but I'm tired and Britt's hungry!" you tell him. "We've been shopping for almost four hours and I have like fifty new articles of clothing, and I will have ten new pairs of shoes." You motion to the pile of boxes at your feet and Kurt follows your gaze.

"Well, then let's move to the accessories" he says, putting the pumps back and snapping for the two employees of the store to get the boxes of shoes. You give them an apologetic look as you stand up, and Brittany sighs as she walks beside you.

"This is boring" Brittany mumbles; her eyes heavy lidded. You smile and chuckle at her tired look and put your arm around her, letting her rest her head on your shoulder. You turn a corner to see Kurt ordering sales associates to bring him this and that and stop, moving back and making Brittany look at you in confusion. "What?"

"Let's go eat" you say and she tilts her head to the side.

"Like…ditch Kurt you mean?" you nod, watching carefully for her reaction and smile when she nods enthusiastically. "Let's do it!"

"Awesome" you chuckle and grab her hand, quickly leading her out the way you came in. You both are giggling by the time you get to your car and slid in, starting the vehicle. As you leave the parking lot in search for a place to eat, you lean forward in your seat, craning your neck to find a place.

"Should I maybe text Kurt and tell him we left?" You look to the blonde and sigh at her being right.

"Yeah, but tell him it's because we were exhausted and hungry. Also, tell him I've never hated clothes and shoes until now" you add with a chuckle and Brittany laughs, nodding as she takes out her phone. "I don't know where you can eat around here, do you have a place in mind?"

"Um…not really; we can just go to like McDonald's or something."

"Ew" you say and Brittany chuckles out an agreement. "Looks like we'll have to settle for it though, because I don't know where the hell we are and McDonald's is right there."

"Okay"

You turn into the lot and go to the drive thru.

"What are you having?" you ask, pulling out your wallet.

"I'll get my own, Santana."

"No you won't, so hush" you argue.

"Welcome to McDonald's what can I get for you today?" came from the intercom and you look to the blonde.

"What do you want?"

"Six piece nugget meal, with root beer, please" she says sweetly, smiling, and your eyes stay on her lips.

"Hello?"

You snap your eyes away from her and turn to the window, leaning closer to the intercom.

"Sorry, can I get a six piece nugget meal with root beer, and a Greek salad and McChicken with a sprite?"

"Okay, that comes to $12.78; proceed to the next window." You do as instructed and grab a ten and five dollar bill form your wallet, holding it out of the window as you wait. "12.78" a girl says, holding her hand out. You give her the money and she takes it, before handing you your change. You go to the last window and, put your wallet away, smiling at the boy who hands you your food.

"Have a nice day" he says quietly with a shy smile. You chuckle and say '_you too'_ before handing the bag to Brittany and driving off.

"Okay, so direct me to your house." You say and Brittany tells you to turn the next right. You keep listening to her words for the next ten minutes until you pull up to her gates. "Shit…how do we…?"

"Hold on" she tells you and you watch her curiously as she puts the food on the console between you two, widening your eyes when she leans over your lap and pushes a buzzer. It feels like your stomach is doing fucking somersaults as the girl stays leant over you, your hands awkwardly brought to your chest. "Can you open the gates?" she asks and you hear a muffle right away before they start opening. She leans back into the car and stops when her face is right in front of yours, looking down at your lips and back at your eyes.

You swallow, your stomach still going nuts, and avert your eyes as you wet your lips. You glance back at the girl as she sits back in the passenger seat properly before driving into the lot and letting out a quiet breath.

* * *

"Where were you" Tyler asks Brittany when you two step through the front door. You look at the girl as she rolls her eyes and walks passed him, up the stairs with the food. "Girls" he shakes his head and nods at you before disappearing into another room.

You blink to the side and walk up the stairs, going to Brittany's room. When you see your room open, you look inside to see Brittany sitting on your bed, back against the head board, dipping a nugget in sauce.

"I better not find any crumbs." You tease and she rolls her eyes with a smile.

"If you do, I'll clean them personally."

"Damn straight you will." You nod and climb up beside her after closing your door. She hands you your salad and chicken burger before giving you your drink and turning the TV on and groaning as you put the burger and drink on the night table by you.

You look up from opening your salad and to the TV, smiling widely at the Brittany being on it and dancing in a studio with people doing the same behind her.

"Is this your show?"

"Mhm" she hums, biting a fry. You eye her with narrowed eyes and look back at the TV.

"You don't like your show or something?"

"No, I do, it's just they play reruns all the time and there's nothing else good on so I'm stuck watching it. Plus, no one likes watching themselves." You nod in agreement though you've never had that issue and bring a forkful of salad into your mouth. "Who get's salad from McDonalds anyway?" she laughs and you frown, swallowing before replying.

"I know a few people that do actually. Besides if you're not supposed to go there to buy salad then why offer it in the first place?" you ask with an lifted brow Brittany studies you for a moment before smiling and shaking her head, dipping another nugget into the sauce. You scrunch your nose when she dips a fry in it and eats it, looking at her weirdly. "Who dips fries in sweet and sour sauce?"

Brittany's mouth drops open and she gapes at her.

"Everyone" she says like it's obvious.

"I'm pretty sure everyone doesn't do that" you chuckle, sipping your drink.

"Everyone who hasn't been living under a rock has done it at least once. Plus the fries taste like Jesus when you dip them."

"Gross" you mutter and Brittany gasps, bringing her hand to her heart. "What" you laugh in question. She shakes her head before dipping a fry and holding it out to you. You look at it and lift your gaze, shrugging in question.

"Try it."

"No thanks" you shake your head, pushing her hand away.

"Santana, I'm serious. You've been missing out" Brittany tells you, and holds the fry out to you a second time.

"Brittany, I don't want to" you tell her, leaning away from it when she lifts it to your mouth. "Stop it" you chuckle.

"Come on" she urges, putting her food on the night table and turning to you holding the fry.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Santana"!

"Brittany!"

Your eyes widen when she, grabs your salad, putting it to the side before throwing her leg over your lap and straddling you.

"Open" she tells you and you shake your head, your heart pounding in your chest at your proximity. She huffs with narrowed eyes and you swallow. You watch as her eyes drop to your lips and flick back to your eyes before she leans in. You open your mouth to take in a breath and jerk your head back when the fry is shoved into your mouth. "Ha!" Brittany laughs, clapping her hands as you swallow the fry. It tasted awesome but you grimace to annoy the blonde. "Pfft, yeah right. It tasted like awesomeness and you know it" she says, getting off your lap and for a second you're disappointed. _Disappointed because she got off your lap, or because she didn't kiss you_?

Your eyes widen and you cough, choking on your own saliva. Brittany looks at you in shock and you grab your drink, taking multiple sips before you can breathe.

"You okay, there" she asks with an amused smile. You nod once and she shrugs turning back to get her food. You grab your salad from lower on the bed and stare at it as you think about your previous though. You wanted her to kiss you just then.

_You're not into girls_, you tell yourself.

_But then how do you explain that giddy feeling you get whenever the blonde smile, laughs, or is too close to you_? You roll your eyes at your inner voice talking back to you and chew on a forkful of salad.

_It's probably just because you know she has a crush on you_, you think.

_Keep telling yourself that_. You stab at your salad violently, and feel Brittany look at you as you keep your eyes down cast. _It's simple, she wanted to kiss you, and you wanted her to do it._

Well _shit_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! There's a fic that I'd been working on before You're Safe With Me; thinking about posting it :p**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I came to the conclusion that I probably won't update until weekends because school kicks my ass. There may be the occasional update during weekdays but I don't know, it all depends on school. I'm getting questions in the reviews and I just wanted to tell you that I have everything planned out for this story in my head, so you don't have to question what should be happening, I will get to that part :) When I say that though, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate your interest and concerns so say whatever, I take it all positively. **

**Here's chapter 4! Again I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

You'd spent a few hours sitting in your bed with Brittany; the blonde skimming through the different television channels when your door was slammed open and an angry Kurt stood in your doorway with his arms crossed and Adam behind him holding all the shopping bags. You had bit your lip to keep from smiling, but it doesn't work when Brittany lets out a fit of giggles, curling into your side as Kurt goes off on a rant about the two of you leaving him.

Brittany's holding onto your right arm the same time her free hand is pressed against her stomach, her head resting on your shoulder as she laughs.

"…Then I get your text and…Brittany this isn't funny!" Kurt exclaims, huffing as he narrows his eyes at her. His eyes move to you and down to the bed before narrowing further. "You went to McDonalds? What will Mike say about that?" he says in scolding as Adam puts the bags at the foot of your bed, kissing Kurt's cheek before leaving the room. You follow him with your eyes before opening your mouth to ask about this Mike person. "Mike's, Brittany's personal trainer" Kurt supplies before you can ask and you nod, looking at the blonde when she lets out a sigh, finished laughing at her friend.

"I'm sorry for ditching you Kurt, but I was hungry and Santana was bored. Plus you were scaring her with your fashion police ways." Your body tenses when her hand lands on your thigh, and you subtly glance down, looking back at Kurt as your cheeks heat.

"You weren't scaring me!" you protest, sending the blonde a short glare. She smiles sweetly and you shrink further on the bed, "I was just bored."

"Uh huh…" Kurt trails off, flicking his eyes between you and the blonde looking at you. You lift both your brows at him and he rolls his eyes before unpacking the shopping bags and begins to put them away in your closet. "Oh, Santana, how are you in the underwear department? We should probably go tomorrow and…"

"Stop!" you exclaim at the boy, sitting up straight. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire at _that_ being mentioned near Brittany, and you jump with a quiet yelp when she lightly squeezes your thigh. Your eyes snap to hers and she lifts her eyebrows in amused question as the corners of her mouth lift at you. You feel a little too close to the girl, and get out of bed. "Can we not discuss that stuff? I'm pretty sure I can handle all that by myself." You say to Kurt and he looks over his shoulder, pausing from putting your clothing away, and sends you a victorious smirk. You clench your jaw at realizing what he did and open your mouth to address him when another voice met your ears.

"Mercedes" Kurt and Brittany squealed and both look at your door as a black woman looks in the room. Her eyes brighten and you're once again nudged out of the way when she pulls Brittany into her arms. You huff in annoyance and cross your arms, looking around the room; casting subtle glances to the blonde.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"I am, and it's all thanks to Santana" Brittany smiles, meeting your gaze as she pulls away from the black woman. You break your stare and give a tentative smile to the woman when she looks you up and down.

"Santana Lopez, huh; well, I'm Mercedes Jones. Brittany's agent" You take her outstretched hand and give it a single shake before taking your hand away. "I understand you were sent to find Britt, but what are you doing here now?"

You narrow your eyes at her and Brittany crawls off the bed, standing beside you and giving Mercedes a firm look.

"She's going to be my bodyguard so be nice."

"I'm always nice" Mercedes smiles at the blonde, eyeing me up and down before looking at Kurt. "Boy, what are you doing?" You stare at the girl because who the hell does she think she is with that attitude, and subconsciously clench your jaw. You feel a hand on the small of your back and turn to Brittany, watching you carefully.

"Are you okay?" she asks and you look away from her. Her hand moves higher and then lowers and you arch away from her touch, clearing your throat as you move to your bedroom door.

"Okay, I think everyone should um… maybe get out now." You say bluntly and the three look at you with raised brows. "Seriously" you add and Kurt huffs before gathering empty bags and walking to you.

"I'm finished anyway" he says and you nod as he leaves. Mercedes and Brittany leave after and you avoid her eyes as she leaves, closing the door behind her before you let out a breath. You're left alone and your mind goes straight to your earlier thoughts of the blonde. When it seemed she was going to kiss you. You groan at the slight increase in your heart beat and move to your bed, dropping onto your stomach and pulling your phone from your purse on the ground.

You go hit the 2 on your speed dial and bring the phone to your ear, waiting for the phone to be answered.

"_I thought you would've called sooner, Satan_" You smile at the snarky greeting and roll onto your back, pressing your feet into the bed; your knees angled ninety degrees.

"Hello to you too, Q" you roll your eyes. "You might as well call Berry and put me on speaker" you say and hear her call out to Rachel, seconds before you hear quickened footsteps.

"_Santana_" Rachel asks carefully.

"Yes…" you ask in a playful voice.

"_It's about freaking time! You were supposed to call as soon as you got there, not a day after!"_

"Sorry mother" you chuckle, "I got a little distracted." You admit and roll back onto your stomach.

"_Well, I guess you're forgiven, but I still hate you for leaving me here with Quinn_"

"_Hey_!" you chuckle at Quinn's protest.

"_Sorry, Quinn, you know I love you_"

"Did I just hear what I think I heard" you ask quickly, perking up. "I totally knew you two were gay for each other!"

"_Wha…I didn't mean it like that, Santana_" Rachel scoffs, "_I love Quinn just the same as I do you; simply platonic. To love someone like you're suggesting you should have somewhat of an attraction_…"

"_It's like I'm not even in the room!"_ Quinn exclaims, and both Rachel and you let out a short laugh.

"Oh be quiet, Lucy" you smirk and you can just imagine Quinn's scowl and Rachel holding her hand over her mouth to hid her smile. _Damn, why aren't we face timing_, you wonder and roll your eyes at yourself. "Seriously though, I better be the first you tell when you hook up." You tease and pull the phone from your ear, looking at the screen, when the line went dead. "Bitch" you mumble and answer the call when they call back.

"_Sorry about that_" Rachel apologized and you shrug indifferently.

"_I'm not_" you smile at Quinn's voice, seeming farther from the phone, and run your hand over the blanket of the bed.

"Yes you are" Rachel say and clears her throat while you hear a very quiet, 'whatever' from Quinn. They so have a thing, you tell yourself. "Anyway, what have you been doing since you got there, Ms. Bodyguard?"

"Nothing really" you say, "We got to the place and I went to bed. Then this morning I woke up to Brittany's stylist slash best friend throwing his arms around me. The three of us went shopping for my new wardrobe but Britt and I ditched and came back here to eat McDonalds"

"_Wait, so who's Brittany's stylist_?" Quinn's voice asks.

"Kurt Hummel." you supply.

"_Why were you shopping for clothing for you? You're a freaking bodyguard_." Quinn scoffs.

"I said that, believe me" you tell them, stopping your hand movements. "But then you think and if people know Brittany has a bodyguard then if whoever took her in the first place tries for another attempt, he'll work on making his plan foolproof. When Kurt told me that I had to agree, it's for the best right now I guess."

"_So what have you done as her guard so far?_" Rachel asks. You hold your breath as you think and let out a quiet sigh as your reply in a mumble. "_What_?"

"Nothing" you repeat and you roll your eyes at Rachel's gasp. "Shut up, I know I suck."

"_Santana, the Pierce's hired you for a reason_."

"I know, Berry" you say shortly, and sigh. "I'm new to this okay; I have no fucking clue where to start."

"_Clearly_…"

"_Quinn_" Rachel chastises.

"_Rach, she's been there for like less than 24 hours and she's being pampered like a…_"

"Okay, can you not? I can hear everything your saying." You remind, holding your free hand out.

"_Look, S_" Quinn starts, "_Don't get distracted by the glitz and glamour of LA. You're there to do a job, so just do it_."

"Yeah and how do you suppose I start?" you ask.

"_Well first you can run background checks on everyone who works for the Pierce's and Brittany. Then you can scope out the property and set cameras and motion detectors, you know. Like what we would do if we were on a mission_."

"Yeah…" you trail off. "Okay" you nod, "I should go then and get started. I'll call you later and put in an order for monitoring gear and all that, okay?"

"_Okay_." Quinn replies.

"Bye." You say, and the two give you a quick goodbye before you end the call.

* * *

Your legs carried you out of the dining room so you stood in the main foyer with your small notebook and pen in hand. You had changed out of your earlier top, into a white tank top, and slipped on some Nike sneakers so you could walk explore the property easier. So far all the rooms in the house have been scoped out by you, except Brittany, her parents, and her two brother's rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce gave you the go ahead to go into their room and told you they would pay however much it costs to get the equipment you needed to ensure Brittany would be safe on the property. You internally laughed because to cover a place this big is going to be expensive as fuck, and just nodded before leaving them.

You jog up the stairs and look to the left and right, thinking where to go first and shrug going down the right hall. You hear music from behind tow doors and knock on the first, giving Damian a small smile when he opened the door.

"Hey, um, I need to do a sweep of your room." you tell him and he looks you over before shrugging and letting you in. is room was like a typical nineteen year old boy. Posters of girls, cars, and bands covered his walls, while one of the corners of his room had a large desk with two computer screens on top of it. The far wall form the door had his bed against it, and a large stereo system was hooked up around his flat screen TV. You let out a breath as you go to his windows, looking outside them to see where you were looking and how far you could see from the spot. From where you stood you had a good wide view of the pool area and pool house. You wrote that down and looked out the second window, getting the same view from a different angle before nodding to Damian and leaving his room.

You do the same thing in Tyler's room and his parents, writing down what you could see and how many cameras you would use in each room to cover the large back yard. Your eyes move to the large clock on the wall in the parents room and you sigh, it being almost 3 hours since you started visiting every room. And you still need to cover outside. You groan and close the master bedroom door behind you, walking to Brittany's room.

You knock on the door, and wait. You don't hear anything, and you hadn't seen her in any other room which makes you start to panic. You know your overreacting but it wouldn't look good to have the blonde missing the day after you get assigned to protect her. So you open her room.

The blonde screams and you jump, spinning around and closing the door behind you when you move out of the room. _Oh my fucking god_, you think. You're eyes are wide as your chest heaves heavily, Brittany's naked body burning an image in your head.

"No, no, no" you mutter quietly, shaking your head. You do not need this right now. Images of the blondes toned legs and stomach flash through your mind and you want to just run into your room and lock yourself inside. The door opens quickly and you fall backwards, having been leaning against it, strong arms catching you.

"Jesus, Santana" Brittany giggles and you quickly move from her arms, turning to face her and clear your throat. Your eyes run over her covered body before you meet her eyes and feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Sorry, about that." You tell her and she lifts a brow, crossing her arms.

"Are you really?"

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops.

"Y-yes, of course" you stutter out quickly, only seeming to amuse the blonde even further. "I didn't mean to…but you didn't…ugh!" you groan in frustration. The blonde giggles and you lift your gaze to hers. She smiles sweetly at you and you find yourself staring at her lips.

_No_.

"Um…" you shake your head, "I need to uh, look at your room." You tell her and she steps aside, letting you come in. A smile takes over your face at the same duck poster you saw earlier before you look around the rest of her room. It was pretty big.

"Do you want a tour?"

"A…what?" you ask, slowly turning around to face the girl. She tilts her head at you and smiles, shaking her head as she lets out a quiet chuckle.

"Do you want a tour of my room?"

"Um…" you start, becoming somewhat nervous in front of her. "I don't think I really need a tour of…well a room, Britt."

"Sure you do." She nods, and moves until she's right in front of you. You're sense are instantly heightened and you watch her closely. "How else will you know, what's where in here."

"Um…I d-don't know." She smiles at your stutter and you just close your eyes, mentally smacking yourself because of how she's affecting you. For god's sake you were fine around her yesterday!

"Santana…"

"Hmm?" you hum, and flutter your eyes open. Brittany giggles and you blink, straightening up and flicking your eyes around the room.

"You're cute." She says and your groan.

"Again with the cute." You mumble and move passed her, going to her balcony. You open the doors and hold onto the railing as you look around the back yard. It's similar to the view you had from Damian's window, just on the other side of the yard. You get a better view of the pool house front, like the entrance, and tap the pen against your chin as you look around thinking how many cameras you should be getting for here.

"What are you doing?" You jump, dropping your pen over the railing, and turn around, your back pressing against the rail. You swallow, your heart thumping in your chest, eyes flicking between the blue ones looking back at you and open your mouth.

"Uh…I-I'm just um…um…" you trail off, eyes dropping to the blondes lips, and see them twitch before turning into a small smile. You snap your eyes up and you swear the blonde wasn't this close a second ago.

"Why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm not" you say quickly, and roll your eyes at yourself after you lowered your head.

"Yeah, you are." She laughs and your lips turn upwards slightly. You glance up through your lashes at her and she widens her smile.

_God, that smile_, you think. Her head tilts to the side in question and you glance to the side, catching sight of her parents leaving the house to sit by the pool. Raymond tilts his head back as he lets out a laugh, and widens his eyes at seeing you. You body tenses after you straighten and gently push Brittany back a bit, before lifting your hand in an awkward wave. Raymond chuckles and waves at you before following his wife, and you let out a breath of relief.

"I should…" you swallow as you look at the blonde. "I should start looking around the outside."

"Oou, I'll show you all my hiding spots." She beams. You arch your brow at her, and nod slowly, widening your eyes as she grabs your hand and pulls you to her bedroom door.

* * *

Brittany and you had walked along the perimeter of the lot, making mental notes, seeing as you dropped your pen form Britt's balcony, on where cameras and detectors would be most useful before you told her you needed to go to the pool house. She nodded excitedly and you smiled as you followed her around the side of the house to the pool area.

Susan and Ray are sitting at a beautiful patio table under an umbrella, reading books and drinking cold drinks as you make it to the back. Susan waves at you with a smile and you return the gesture before bending down and picking up your pen, quickly writing down the things you've been keeping track of in your head.

"Come on, Santana!" Brittany calls. You lift your head to see her running to the pool house, close to the pool, and quickly go after her.

"Brittany, slow down, Honey!" Susan calls and the blonde looks over her shoulder and waves off her mother. It wasn't the best idea because a second later her arms were thrown in the air as she slips on the wet surface around the pool.

You make it to her and grab her arm, pulling her into you before she falls into the pool, and let out a relieved breath when you're both still standing sturdily.

"Jesus, haven't you ever been told _not_ to run around a pool?" you ask playfully, though serious at the same time, and lift a brow at the blonde.

"Sorry" she mumbles with pink cheeks, and looks at the pool. She squeezes your shoulders and you remember your hands are on her hips, holding her close to you, and you let go immediately.

"Looks like we made an excellent decision with you, Santana" Ray's voice makes you step back and look behind you. He and Susan stop beside you and his hand pats your shoulder.

"Brittany, you're 17, dear. Don't you think running around a pool is a little childish, and extremely dangerous?" Susan asks and you look to the younger blonde.

"Sorry" she says again, running her hands down her sides. Susan pulls the girl into her arms and kisses her head.

"We don't want anything to happen to you, honey. Just be careful." You watch as Susan let's go of her daughter when she nods, and give her a small smile before Ray and her go back to the table. Brittany smiles sheepishly at you and you roll your eyes with a small smile, motioning for her to go to the pool house.

* * *

The pool house was huge, to say it simply. It looked like a big get away for teens. A huge TV sat across from one of those couches with friggin cup holders and a chaise attached, surround sound speakers above it. In the corner was a door leading to a bathroom, and there was a bar beside it. Bottles of all kinds of alcohol were stored on shelves on the back wall, four leather stools tucked by the bar counter. The color scheme of the room reminded you of a tropical beach house; light blues, yellow, greens with cream.

"What did you have to do in here again?"

You look beside you at the blonde as she goes to the couch, plopping down.

"The same thing I was doing earlier."

"That's so boring" Brittany says and you nod because yeah, it really is.

"It is, but it's necessary" you tell her, counting how many windows there were and writing that down for detectors needed. "I'm guessing there's a window in the bathroom?"

"Mhm" she nods, watching you. You still your pen from adding another check and glance at her, smiling faintly.

"What?" She shrugs and you watch her for another moment before going back to what you're supposed to.

You close the notebook and tuck it in your back pocket along with the pen, scratching the back of your neck before going to the bar. You step behind it, looking at all the different booze before calling the blonde over. She sits on one of the stools and you face her, leaning on the lower counter and smirk knowingly at her.

"Just because you're famous doesn't exempt you from following drinking laws." She rolls her eyes and you smile widely.

"Who has the right to say I can't have a tiny drink in my own pool house?"

"Uh, Obama." You state and she giggles, shaking her head.

"It's not like I drink in public. Only at parties here or with family. Plus I don't drive or do anything dangerous when I've been drinking."

"How responsible" you tease, coming from behind the bar. You hear the stools legs slid against the floor and know Brittany's following you out of the house.

"I'm sure you can't honestly say that you only starting drinking when you turned 21." Brittany challenges and you stop moving, looking over your shoulder at her.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure; and if I'm right then you have to do whatever I say."

"No way in hell" you laugh and she arches a brow.

"See now that just tells me you're full of it." You lift both your brows in surprise and drop your mouth open as the blonde smirks at you. "Saying I shouldn't drink underage, when you did the same thing, makes you a hippogriff."

"I think you watch too much Harry Potter" you chuckle and she scrunches her nose in confusion. "Hiffogriff is that bird Harry rode in Prisoner of Azkaban; Buckbeak. You mean hypocrite."

"Oh, yeah" she nods. "Anyway, are you going to take the bet?"

"No" you shrug and she smiles in victory.

"Exactly"

"Shut up." you smile and she just stares at you. You narrow your eyes at her and she mimics you. You watch her carefully before sticking your tongue out playfully, and smile when she does the same. "You're so weird" you tell her and she gaps, her hand moving over her heart. You roll your eyes in amusement and go to tell her to 'come on' when your phone rings. You pull it out of your pocket and smile, answering it. "What's up, Puck?"

"_Ah, Lopez I didn't think I would have to call you. _You_ were supposed to call _me_, remember_?" Puck laughs. You smile and nod, though you feel silly because he can't see you.

"Yes, I do, and I'm sorry. Anyway it's a good thing you called because…" you trail off, pulling the notebook from your back pocket as you lift a brow at the blonde looking at you intensely. "I need you to send a few things over." You tell him, your lips curling upwards at Brittany. She slides over to you and you wet your lips.

"_Like equipment?"_ Puck asks and you snap out of your little trance on the blonde, and tell him yes. "_Okay, hold on a second_" You wait for him to do whatever and pull your eyes from Brittany's, looking around for a place to sit. You move to a lounger not far away and sit down, your legs on either side of it. Brittany follows and sits in front of you on the lounger and just waits. "Okay, what do you need, babe?"

"Ugh, first, _don't_ call me that, it's weird."

"_I know; that's why I did it!"_ he laughs.

"Ass" you mutter into the receiver and flip open the notebook. "Anyway, so I'm going to need 24 security cameras…" Brittany's eye widened and you bite your lip to keep from laughing. "20 motion detectors, a computer with the company software, monitor for the cameras, and a handheld system controller. I'm also going to need you to run background checks on a list of people for me."

"_Holy shit, Santana_" Puck breathes, and you smile.

"Yeah, well; gots to keep the place safe for my girl, here." Your stomach flips at your use of words and Brittany's cheeks tint pink.

"_That's going to be a large shipment_."

"I know, but that's why I gave it to you, because I know you can get it to me as soon as possible." You smile sweetly as you speak and you can just picture Puck rolling his eyes.

"_No, you know that I'll do it because you're like my baby sister_."

"And you'll do anything for me" you add and hear Puck groan. "Thank you!"

"_Yeah, whatever_" Puck mumbled. You hear typing on a keyboard and know he's making an order this second. "_Everything will be there Saturday by noon, alright_?"

"That's awesome!"

"_Okay, so who am I going CIA on_?"

"I'll send you a list later on, how much will this crap come too?"

"_You know you're not going to have to pay anything, Santana_." Puck says.

"I know." You tilt your head to the side and again to the other, closing your eyes when it cracks, and run your hand down the side of your face. "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright, be careful out there."_ Puck says, his protective big brother like instincts making you smile.

"I will, love you."

"_You too_" he replies before you hang up.

"Are you and Puck dating?"

"Ew no" you chuckle at the blonde; her lip between her teeth as she looks at you in question. "Puck's like my big brother. He's family just like the rest of the people I left in New York."

"I'm sorry" she says quietly, and you furrow your brows, leaning forwards.

"You're sorry for…?"

"Making you come here when your family's in New York."

"Brittany" you smile, pulling her hand to get her to look at you. She does, with nervous eyes and you give her a small, reassuring smile. "I _chose_ to come here. I'm the one who ran out after you before you even had the chance to get in that car, remember?" She nods. "You didn't _make_ me come here, I wanted to. I want you safe, and I will kick ass in order to make sure you are."

"Are you sure?"

You roll your eyes and let out a laugh, nodding. "Yeah, I'm sure. You'll be safe with me, Britt. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." You tell her, getting up from the lounger. You grab your notebook and phone, putting them in different pockets of your shorts and wait for Brittany to get up. She looks up at you and you lift your brows with an amused smile. "Are you coming or…?"

She stands up presses against you; her arms wrapping around your waist. You stand with your lips parted and eyebrows lifted slightly, before letting your arms fall around her. You glance around to see if anyone can see you two, and feel the blonde tighten her hold around you, pulling her head back to hide in the crook of your neck. Your breath hitches when you feel her hot breath on your neck, and you hold back a shiver as your heart rate picks up.

"San…" You bite on your lip when her lips ghost over your skin, and pull your head back to meet her eyes.

"Yeah" you ask quietly, eyes moving between the blue orbs staring back at you. Her eyes drop lower on your face and you just want her to do it because you know you can't make the move yourself.

_What are you even thinking about! You can't kiss her!_

You inwardly groan because your conscience is right, and you drop your arms from her waist. Something flickers behind her eyes as you step back and glance around.

"I need to send Puck that list." You tell her lamely, and she just watches you almost sadly as you move past her and head back into the house.

* * *

You've been locked in your room for about 4 hours since you left Brittany by the pool. Every time you're near the girl all you want to do is hold her or kiss her, and it's wrong! She's a teenager and you're 22, like that's wrong. You had talked to Raymond before you came up, asking for him to write the names of everyone who works closely with the Pierce's and Brittany specifically before you texted the list over to Puck. He had sent you an e-mail with an attachment consisting of over twenty checks for people who work in the house, at the studio, etc. After printing them using Damian's computer you lay on your bed and started reading them.

You put the sixteenth background check, Mercedes Jones, to the side because you didn't find anything suspicious about her while reading, and picked up the next one in the pile.

"Brody Weston" you mumble and arch your brow as you flip the booklet open. Your eyes run through each sentence intently until you flip a page and you realize you finished reading through Brody's. You narrow your eyes because it was a two page booklet and held hardly any information and toss it aside on top of Mercedes booklet anyway. You groan as you grab the next one, Sebastian Smythe, and flip it open carelessly. You lift your head when you hear a knock on your door, and call for whoever it is to come in.

Your body tenses when Brittany walks in your room, closing the door behind her, and you watch her as she shifts by the door.

"Hey…" you greet lamely. Brittany smiles faintly at you and you shift, so you can look up at her more comfortably, "What's up?"

"You missed dinner."

"Oh, um… yeah, I was going through the background checks and everything." You explain and motion to the pile of papers. Brittany nods and you look back at Sebastian's booklet, arching your brow at his weasel looking picture.

"Mercedes was talking with my parents because she stayed for dinner too, and was saying that I should go on a talk show soon to get me out and about again." You furrow your brows in disbelief and tilt your head.

"You got back yesterday." You state, "Doesn't she think you should relax before getting thrown back into Hollywood?"

"I don't know, she's my agent and knows what she's doing all the time so I trust her. Plus she's my friend so I don't think she'd do anything to trouble me, you know?" You nod faintly because you disagree with Mercedes' suggestion but keep quiet.

"What show is she trying to get you on?"

"Early Morning with Daniel Newton" You smile because you love that guy, and Brittany smiles at you as well.

"So is it for sure that you're doing it?" you ask, going back to looking through Sebastian's check. You notice he works with Brittany on 'Chasing' as Kyle Hendricks and purse your lips in thought.

"Yeah, Mercedes just has to set a date with Daniels agent and the producer. I think it'll be before my birthday though."

"So I'm going to have to get up at six in the morning and follow you down there then" you sigh, feigning annoyance; and glance up at the blonde with a smile when she chuckles.

"I guess you will" she nods and you stare at one another before you feel this nagging feeling in your gut and you break eye contact. You look back at the background check, and try to focus although in all seriousness you know you won't get off this page until Brittany leaves. "Okay, um, goodnight."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Night Brittany" you tell her and watch her leave, before letting out a heavy sigh and dropping your head onto the mattress. _Why does everything have to be such a struggle_?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So... Two chapters in one day! **

* * *

"Thank you." you say, smiling to Emma when she hands you a plate of eggs and bacon, two slices of oranges and a slice of toast on the side. She tells you, you're welcome, the same time she hands you a tall glass of water with ice and a lemon inside. You shake your head at how much effort she puts into the tiniest things before walking outside to the pool area and sitting down at a small bench, behind a narrow wooden table, and against the house.

It was Saturday morning, about 9am and the sun was already beating down on you. You are wearing white shorts and a cool, coral colored blouse. Your hair is falling in waves onto your shoulders as you take a bite of your bacon and pull out your phone.

**New Message: Puckerman**

**Remember the shipments should be there around 12**.

You roll your eyes and type out a quick reply telling him you know and lift your glass to your lips. You part them and let the cold drink run down your throat and place it back on the table.

"Let me go, you idiots!" You look over to the pool at Brittany's playful squeal to see Tyler and Damian holding her by her hands and feet, swinging her towards the pool. You know you're smiling and it soon falters because you two haven't really talked all that much yesterday. You had spent most of your day talking to her parents and Mercedes about her going on that talk show, and it led to a conversation about when the two of you will be travelling to places alone for interviews. Of course Kurt and Mercedes will be there too, but without her parent's it'll be you and her spending most of your time alone together. "I swear to god if you…Ahhh!"

You let out a small chuckle as you see Brittany's head come above water, and her start to splash her brothers as she yells at them. Tyler and Damian wait until Brittany climbs out before pushing her back in and bending over in laughter.

You go back to eating, chancing short glances at the three blondes time to time, and roll your eyes at yourself.

"God, you're pathetic." You mumble and drop the corner of toast onto your empty plate.

"Talking to yourself might make people think you're crazy."

"Maybe I am" you smirk at Brody as he sits down beside you. He shrugs and looks over your body, eyes lingering a little too long on your chest. You don't feel that giddy feeling you should knowing he's checking you out, and you get annoyed, not only at him but at yourself because if it was Brittany you'd be blushing and stuttering like an idiot. "Eyes are up here, Weston." You say and he lifts his gaze, giving you a charming grin.

"So" he starts, turning his body to face you, "How about my offer to take you around?"

"Did you forget how I answered your question?" you ask and he shakes his head.

"No, but I just thought I'd try again."

"Well the answers still the same." You tell him, letting out a sigh and closing your eyes at how harsh that came out.

"Uh…okay" Brody shifted and you avoid his eyes, gathering your dishes and getting up from the table with an 'excuse me'. You walk into the house, and put your dishes in the dishwasher before pressing your hands against the sink, shaking your head as your fingers tap against the stainless tub.

"Eh, Santana, you want to join us in the pool?"

You smile and look over your shoulder at Tyler, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at you, and shake your head.

"I don't think you could handle me in a swimsuit." You tease playfully and he lets out a quiet laugh, nodding. You love this kid, him and his brother are freaking hilarious. Mostly because they try to hit on you but they take it easily when you just turn them down with a playful remark.

"Maybe not" Tyler nods and moves to the fridge, grabbing bottled water before winking at you and leaving the kitchen. You roll your eyes in amusement and look out the far window to see him run and jump into the pool. Brittany laughs and flails when Tyler comes up with her on his shoulders. She taps his shoulders to get down and holds onto him when he goes to throw her off his back.

You smile and move to the window, hoping you don't look like a totally creeper when she comes up from the water and splashes Tyler in the face before putting her hands on the brick around the pool and hoists herself out. You're lips part as she stands, her hands wiping her hair from her face, and your eyes move down her body, taking in every twitch or flex of her muscles. You run your eyes back up and jump when you meet her blue eyes, staring back at you.

"Shit." You say quietly, averting your eyes and running a hand through your hair. You glance back at her, to see her holding a smile on her lips and walking towards the house, making your heartbeat increase dramatically. "Fuck…" you say in panic, looking around for something to do. You were just _caught_ _checking out_ the girl you're supposed to be keeping safe and she's coming in the house, in a bikini…and wet. "Fuck" you repeat and look to see where she is, looking back at her brothers as she walks closer to the house, and you literally sprint from the window and slide into the kitchen, yanking the fridge open.

You hear her light footsteps against the floor as you pretend to look like you're trying to find something, when she comes into the room.

"Hey." She says and you take a small breath before looking over your shoulder and standing straight.

"Hey" you say a little _too_ high in pitch, and clench your jaw at your idiocy. Brittany giggles as she fixes her bikini and you keep your eyes from her body.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" You stare at her, _her face_, and she arches a brow in amusement. "Santana…hello?" You shake your head and open your mouth before closing it.

"Um…" Can her body be any more distracting?!

Brittany giggles and moves closer to you, lifting a hand above your head and pushes. You take a sharp intake as she smirks at you before she steps back.

"You were letting out the cold air." You blink.

"What?" you ask in confusion, your body really hot form having her so close.

"The fridge door was open. Hence, you were letting the cold air out."

"Oh…" She nods and cocks her hip, hands on both sides.

"Are you going to come?"

"C-come?" you stutter, cheeks heating intensely.

"Yeah, in the pool." She says and you open your mouth in realization, ducking your head when you start to feel completely embarrassed.

"Um…I guess."

"Awesome!" Brittany beams and you nod once, "We can team up on Ty and Damian."

"Okay" you tell her and you both stay where you are.

"Aren't you going to…?"

"Oh, yeah." You nod quickly and glance at the blonde as you leave the kitchen, shaking your head at yourself as you go up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh god" you mutter, looking at yourself in the mirror. You picked a light pink bikini that Kurt must've bought when you and Brittany ditched him because you never would've agreed to this. The bottoms were fine and cute, but holy hell the top left absolutely nothing to imagine. You would've just chosen another bikini but they're all the same in size. You know because you tried them all. "I'll kill him" you growl, trying to pull the top to cover more of your boobs, because really your tits are like coming out of it.

_Well then Brittany will like it…_

"Shut up" you tell yourself and whine a bit as you make sure the ties are tight enough and give a final try at covering more of your chest. "This is so wrong…" you say, leaving your bathroom with a towel, and slipping on white flip flops before wrapping the towel around your body and leaving your room. You get that nervous feeling in your stomach each step you take on your way to the back doors, and you take a shaky breath as you slip outside.

At least Ray and Susan aren't here.

Brittany is back in the water and catches sight of you, beaming and hopping out of the water to skip over to you. You take a step back subtly when she stops in front of you.

"We can play chicken now." You shake your head with wide eyes and she looks at you in confusion, asking why.

"Okay um…come here" you grab her hand and pull her to the side near the pool house, away from Tyler and Damian's main view. "Kurt kinda screwed me over when he bought some bikinis and um… do you like maybe have a top I could borrow?"

"Don't you think it'd be too small?" she asks, "Your boobs are bigger than mine."

_She's looked at…no, focus_. You shake your head and tighten your towel around you.

"I'm pretty sure it would be better than what I have now. I mean god, I swear Kurt got this top from either the kids section or a really slutty place." You chuckle awkwardly and Brittany's eyebrows rose.

"Can I see?"

"Wha…no, you can't see." You tell her while shaking your head, "That's the whole problem with this situation. It's too revealing."

"Santana, it's just me and the idiots over there. It's not like we'll care."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you'd care." You mumble and Brittany smirks.

"Whatever, even if you wear one of my tops it'll be small so you might as well just toss your towel and get in the pool." She says before walking to the pool. You groan because this is just stupid, and look behind you. Tyler is going into the house and Damian is doing laps under the water while Brittany sits at the edge, dangling her feet in the water. She looks at you and smirks, making you shift. You feel hot and it's not because of the LA heat.

_Just drop the towel, a little teasing never hurt anybody_.

You bite your lip nervously and look back at the house, where Tyler is still inside, and then to the pool where Damian is busy with his laps. You walk over to the loungers and look up, shaking your head as you hesitantly remove your towel.

You toss it on the lounger and cross your arms over your chest when you look to Brittany, gawking at you. You feel your lips twitch into a small smile as you move to one of the ladders leading into the pool, and turn around lowering yourself in. The water was amazing. You hum in contentment and turn around, seeing Brittany still staring at you.

_Screw it_, you tell yourself and move over to her, hands on the edge of the pool on each side of her legs.

"Aren't you coming in?" you ask with your seductive smirk. She nods slowly and lowers herself gracefully into the water, pinned between you and the pool wall. You push back and turn around before going under water and coming back up. You wipe your hair from your face and bite your lip to keep from laughing at Brittany's look of awe.

"That _is_ a really small top."

"Mhm" you hum. She swallows and you internally fist pump at the way she stares hungrily at you. "You, okay?"

"Y-yeah" she nods before she moves closer to you. You want to back away but you don't and watch her as her eyes drop to your chest. "Do you want…?"

"What, now you come in?" Tyler asks and you look up at him. He has a small pout that makes you smile and shrug. "That's so cheap." He mumbles and throws a soccer ball at Damian when he comes up.

"What the fuck?" Damian asks, throwing the ball back. He glances at me and grins, swimming over. "So…"

"Hey, we have practice in ten minutes, let's go!" Tyler demands and Damian shoot shim a glare before smiling at me and swimming over to the edge. He pulls himself up and nods to me before following his twin in the house.

_Crap_…you think after realizing you're alone with Brittany in barely any clothing, and snap your head around to find her.

"Where'd she…" you start and scream when arms wrap around your thighs and you're lifted into the air. "Brittany!" you exclaim, throwing your arms over your chest as you wobble on her shoulders. She tightens her hold on your thighs and turns her head to look at you. "No!" you say quickly, putting a hand on her head to keep her looking forward. She laughs and you remove your hand, looking down at your chest to fix your top. You feel her hands move to the back of your thighs and gasp when she pushes you off her shoulders.

* * *

You take a large breath when your head comes above the water, and Brittany just laughs as you wipe the hair from your face.

"You are an ass." you tell her with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" she asks, arching a brow at you. You nod and she swims over, stopping in front of you. "Are you going to take it back?"

"Um, no." you shake your head and gasp when you feel her hands on your lower back, pulling you closer to her. "B-Brittany…" you get out in warning and she just smirks at you, pulling you with her as she moves backwards. Her hands run up your back and back down almost to your ass before she hits the wall of the pool and switches your places. You yelp and your hands hold onto the edge of the pool on either side of you as Brittany smiles.

"Am I still an ass?" she asks, moving her hands to your stomach. Your stomach flexes under her touch, and you suck in a breath from your parted lips as you hold Brittany's stare.

"Yes" you say quietly and she tilts her head faintly to the side, running her hands up your sides.

_This is going too far_, you tell yourself but let your eyes flutter closed when her thumbs brush the sides of your boobs, arching your back a bit. You gasp, snapping your eyes open when she presses against you, and look down at her lips. You _really_ want to kiss her but then that's really crossing the line. You look back at her eyes, a shade darker, and feel intense fluttering in your stomach accompanied by a different sensation running lower and between your legs. Your eyes widen at the recognition and you grab Brittany's hands from your hips, removing them before you put her hands on her shoulders and push her back gently.

Brittany frowns and you look away from her, going to the pool ladder.

"Wait, San, I'm sorry" Brittany says but you get out and grab your towel.

"It's fine Britt" you tell her, wrapping it around yourself. "The cameras and everything are being dropped off soon so I have to change and then I'll have to set everything up and…"

"Santana, I'm sorry." Brittany says pleadingly as she hops out of the pool and comes over to you. "You just look super hot and the way you were teasing me and… I don't want you to be mad at me again." You furrow your brows at her, holding the towel around you and shake your head.

"When was I mad at you?"

"Yesterday you didn't talk to me or hang out or anything…" she mumbles, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I wasn't mad at you, why would I've been? I was just talking to Mercedes and your parents about when you get back to work and stuff. I could never be mad at you, Britt." You chuckle nervously and give her a small smile when she meets you eyes.

"Promise"

"Okay well I could be mad at you but I'm not, nor have I ever been" you reword and she rolls her eyes with a faint smile.

"Okay."

"Okay." You nod and go to leave.

"Wait, um…can we hug it out?"

"Hug it out?" you giggle. _Oh god, you giggled_. Brittany's smile widens slightly and she nods. You eye her curiously before you shrug and open your arms; the towel unfortunately dropping down. The blonde's eyes locked onto your chest immediately and you chuckle, snapping to get her attention, and give her a pointed look.

"Sorry" she mumbled and glances up to your eyes as she shyly steps closer and wraps her arms around your waist; her head tucking into the crook of your neck. You drop your arms around her neck, holding back a gasp as you feel her hardened nipples press against your boobs. You feel that feeling between your legs and your body starts to feel warmer. You're only focusing on how it feels having Brittany's thin covered breasts against yours and it feels awesome. You shift in her arms, opening your mouth slightly at an uncomfortable stickiness between your legs, and rest your forehead against her shoulder.

"Um…Brittany" you say quietly, feeling her pull you closer. You gasp when your body presses right against hers and bite your lip. "Brittany…Britt" you say again finally getting a reply.

"Hmm" she hums.

"Britt, you have to um…let go"

"Why?" you can hear the whine in her tone and smile, pulling your head back to get her to look at you. She does and smiles shyly. You remove your arms from around her neck and lean back as the blonde still holds you close to her.

"Brittany" you smile, unclasping her hands from behind you. She pouts and you think she looks absolutely adorable. "Okay, let's go." You say to her and pick up your towel from the ground. You stand back up and wrap it around yourself before slipping your flip flops on and walking to the house. You look over your shoulder to see Brittany scrambling to get her stuff gathered and chuckle quietly, shaking your head as you go in the house.

* * *

"San…" You look up from the magazine you were reading and smile at Brittany as she come into the kitchen. Your eyes run over her clothing, yellow sweats and a black tank top, hair in a ponytail, and close the paperback.

"What's up?" you ask. You yourself changed out of your bikini into your clothing from earlier, but pulled your hair into a ponytail. The blonde pointed her thumb over her shoulder and looked the same way.

"I think the cameras and stuff is here."

"Oh, good." You say and get up; sending the blonde a playful wink as you brushed passed her. We walked to the front door and stepped outside as a black van pulled to a stop. You went down the stairs with Brittany and moved to the truck, opening the back. "Jesus Christ, Puck!" you breath, holding your hand over your heart as Puck laughs and jumps out of the back of the van. "What are you doing here?" you ask and he crosses his arms.

"What, no hug, or 'Puck I missed you so much, thanks for everything you do for me'?" You roll your eyes and wrap your arms around him, laughing when he spins you around. You catch Brittany's narrowed eyes and tap Pucks shoulder to put you down. He does, and you brush your blouse with your hand.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you don't mess up at setting everything up. Plus, you're puny so you can't reach for shit."

"Fuck you." You laugh, pushing him away from you. He smiles and motions for the driver and guy in the passenger seat to help him unload the back. You back up as the three guys bring three large boxes from the van along with a lot of wires.

"All that's for here" You look over your shoulder at Brittany standing closely behind you, and nod. She stares at you, and you clear your throat quietly, looking back at Puck and the other two guys. Okay 4 of those cameras and detectors are going in the top corners of the fence, and one of each is going above the door to the pool house. I need one camera on each of those balconies, and one in the corner above the front door. One on each of the houses corners and then the rest are in the back." You explain, and Puck tells one of the guys to start on the fences.

"I want wide angle views." You tell him and he nods, gathering his stuff.

"Issac, you can deal with the corners of the house, front door and the balconies, while Lopez and I do the back."

"No problem" Issac nods and grabs his things like the other guy did before getting to work.

"Alright, show me the way." Puck says, rubbing his hands together before picking up the box of camera and cables, following you and Brittany to the back.

* * *

You, Puck, Issac, Jim, and even Brittany had the cameras set in each place you needed within two and a half hours of nonstop work before you moved into the house and instructed the boys on where to put the detectors. That took another hour before they were done, and you had Brittany in your room while you set up the computer on your desk.

You had the software downloaded, the camera feed, and detector alarms hooked up properly; you just had to connect a cable in the back of the computer to prevent anyone from hacking, and sending viruses to the computer. It was a program that was created by William and a few of his past agents years ago. It was impenetrable. You plugged the small wire in a little box, and screwed it tight with a tiny screw driver, holding down a small button before sliding out from under the desk when it lit up.

Brittany is sitting on your bed, watching you as you get to your feet, and type in a code on the keyboard. You feel eyes on you but finish the anti-hack download and update before glancing back. Brittany's eyes snapped away from your ass, and you drop your head, letting out a small chuckle; raising your gaze back to the computer screen. You check to make sure you have visuals from all cameras and that all the detectors are working properly before locking the account and turning off the screen.

Your arms raise above your head as you let out a yawn, and turn around, walking to your bed. Brittany watches you with a shy smile as you crawl on and lay on your stomach.

"I never knew being a bodyguard would be this hard. I thought I'd just have to kick some ass whenever someone touched you."

"Oh, so you're the possessive type?" You lift your head from the bed and look at the girl with an amused smile. She beams at you before letting out a light laugh and falling backwards to lay next to you.

"I'm actually not possessive." You tell her, closing your eyes as you rest your head against your arms.

"Really"

"Mhm"

"Maybe you just haven't cared strongly enough about anyone to feel the need to be possessive. Like you've only been with people but couldn't care less if you fall out, you know?" she says, and you run over her words.

"I guess that makes sense, but I still don't think I'd be that type." You let out a content sigh and feel the bed dip.

"What type are you?" You open your eyes at her whisper, grinning at her, holding her head up in her hand, body facing you.

"I'm usually the one people try to hold onto. I'm the whole package." You gloat with a smirk and Brittany rolls her eyes, picking at your bedding. "Stop it" you tell her, smacking her hand away. She narrows her eyes at you and you arch a challenging brow at her in return.

"What's your type, Santana?" You furrow your brows with a chuckle and reposition your arms under your head.

"What?"

"You're type; brunette, blonde, shy, outgoing? What do you like?" she asks.

You shrug because you don't know, and she gives you a look.

"I don't think I have one. If I like the guy, I like him." She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and nods slowly, running her hand over the bedding between you.

"Okay, well just describe your perfect _guy_." You furrow your brows slightly at the emphasis she put on guy, but roll your eyes, letting out a heavy breath.

"Okay… Um…" you start, propping your head up with your hand. "I guess I like smart, athletic, confident guys. I don't mean overly confident because that's a total turn off." Brittany nods. "I don't know. I like it if they have a dorky side, and could tell me random facts to just make me laugh. Oh, and if he's close with his family it's a plus too." You finish, smiling kind of embarrassed.

"What about appearances?"

"Ugh, Britt I don't know. If you're hot that's awesome but I'm not shallow. Some guys have that cute nerdy look."

"Come on Santana" Brittany smiles, "Do you prefer brunette, blonde, or red headed guys?"

"Br-blonde" you say, it coming out more of a question. Brittany nods and smiles.

"Blue, brown, or green eyes" she asks.

"What about grey?"

"Okay and grey?"

"Blue or green" you tell her with a nod, "Don't tell me to pick one…" you say when she goes to protest. "I like them both." She pouts and your roll your eyes muttering, "Blue".

"Short or tall, then?"

"Taller than me, but not freakishly tall, and not short because that just kind of seems weird to me." you chuckle and Brittany smiles knowingly. You stop chuckling and look at her curiously. "What?"

"So you like tall, blue eyed blondes" she states and you shrug because yeah, whatever. "I'm a tall, blue eyed blonde, you know."

You widen your eyes, realizing what she just did and shake your head at her. Her smile widens and you want to push her off your bed. Either that or kiss her senseless because she looks super cute.

"I do know that, but I also know you're a girl, Britt." You say softly and her smile falters slightly as she nods. A silence takes its place in the room and you just lay there thinking. You basically did just describe her as your type.

_And a girl you want to be _all_ up on._

_Just because you want to kiss her, doesn't mean you like girls. It just means you want to kiss her. _

_Mhm_, _sure.._. You roll your eyes because you're getting really sick of this battle with your inner voice and look at Brittany. Maybe if you did just kiss her quickly, it'd be over with and you'd go back normal and not want to constantly jump this girl. You inwardly scoff because you know things are never that simple and turn your head to the door when you hear footsteps.

"Hey, can I come in?" you hear from behind the closed door.

"Yeah, Puck" You call and the door opens as you push yourself up into a sitting position. Puck stills and looks between you and the blonde with an arched brow. You roll your eyes and wait for him to say something.

"Okay, so everything's set and ready right?"

"Yup" you nod and he chuckles.

"Okay, well, we're heading out." You get up and move to him, giving him a hug. He returns it and kisses your forehead before whispering, "Is there something…?"

"No" you tell him, pulling away. He looks at you intently before nodding and looking to Brittany. She's sitting up, watching you, and Puck lifts his hand in goodbye before nodding for you to follow him out. "Okay" you tell him and look back at Brittany. "I'll be right back." She nods and you follow Puck.

* * *

"Oh wait" you say before Puck goes to get in the van. He looks back at you and you motion for him to follow you quickly, a smirk on your face. He follows and you lead him to the garage where your Porsche is parked in front. "How do you like my baby?" you ask, running a hand over the hood. You watch in amusement as his jaw drops when he sees it.

"You're baby?"

"S'what I said" you nod as Puck moves closer, moving to touch it before pulling his hand back.

"Shit man, I don't even want to touch it" you laugh, "How is this yours?"

"Brittany's dad said I would have a car to drive and this is it. I almost cried when Britt tossed me the keys."

"I bet. This is like the sexiest thing I've seen in a while." Puck breathed before looking at me with a smirk. "Did you name her?"

"Why do you assume it's a her?" you ask with a smile.

"Sports cars, especially ones as nice as this, are usually hers."

"Well, I might've but only I know the name and I'm keeping it that way."

"It's Valerie isn't it?"

"No…" you say unconvincingly and Puck laughs. "Shut up"

"Alright, well I should get going" you nod and follow him. "Hey promise me something…"

"Depends" you smile sweetly.

Puck rolls his eyes and opens the van door, "Call me when you and Blondie finally do something about the intense sexual tension between you two."

"Her name's Brittany" you say with an eye roll. "Wait…"

"Later, sis" Puck says before you can say anything else, and you watch as the van drives through the gates.

* * *

"Hey, are you hungry?" you ask, looking into your room. Brittany gets off your bed and nods as she walks over to you. "Want to make pizza?" you ask with a playful smirk. Brittany smiles widely at you and nods before you take her hand and lead her down to the kitchen.

"So you actually know how to make pizza?" Brittany asks when you step into the kitchen and let go of her hands. You walk to the large island in the center of the area and sweep your hands over the ingredients you laid out, before going to get her, to make the desired food.

"Honey, I was born into a Latino family. My parents were obsessed with cooking and I would sit there watching." You explain, with a hand on your hip. "I've been making magic in the kitchen since I was five."

"Really" Brittany asks with a suggestive grin, coming to stand by you. "Making magic?" she says quietly as she stops in front of you. You hold back a chuckle and smile faintly, wetting your lips as you watch her.

"Not that kind of magic." You tell her, and flick your eyes down her body before pulling a large metal bowl closer to you.

* * *

"Okay, so now just stir the yeast mixture into the bigger bowl" you instruct the blonde. You watch as she does what she was told and grab the smaller bowl, washing it in the sink.

"Now what" Brittany asks you, looking towards you. You smile at her small smile and shining blue eyes, and rinse the bowl before drying it.

"Now you make it into a ball." You say and watch as she does it before giving her the next instruction. "Then you just knead the dough until it's smooth and elastic almost." You tell her and go next to her, leaning against the counter as you watch her do it.

"How long does that take?"

"Under ten minutes" you tell her, watching how she presses down on the dough and rolls it back before doing the same. You smile and run your eyes up from her hands to her biceps, taking in how her muscles flex as she kneads the dough.

"I don't want to do this." Brittany whines and you look at her eyes, rolling your own, before taking her hands away and continuing it yourself. "Don't your hands get tired?"

"Not anymore. Did you already forget I've been doing this since I was 5?" you tease, looking at the girl. She shakes her head, eyes  
watching your hands. You trace her profile with your eyes, taking in her features, and wet your lips. Brittany glances up at you, catching you looking at her, and smiles shyly.

Your lips turn up into a silly grin and you shake your head with a chuckle, looking back at the dough as your work it. You see Brittany move closer to you with your peripheral vision and glance quickly at her, furrowing your brows as you put more muscle into kneading the dough.

"Can I try again?" You look at her and nod, stepping back. "But…can you like, help me?"

"Help you?"

"Like… you put your hands over mine you know. Help me knead it." She clarifies and her cheeks burn pink. You open your mouth, your stomach fluttering and nod slowly, moving closer beside her. You put your hands on hers, linking your fingers through hers, and clear your throat as your heart begins to hammer against your chest.

"Uh, okay." You say, and shift as you move her hands against the dough. You keep doing this for a minute or so, before you retract your hands, wiping them on the hand towel. "I think you got it now." You say. Brittany watches you as she nods, and you start putting away the ingredients used to make the dough.

"Can you do that flipping thing with the dough?" Brittany asks and you let out a snort, shaking your head.

"No."

"What, how can you make pizza without doing that?" You turn around and shrug. "Will you at least try? Pretty, please?" Brittany smiles sweetly, batting her eye lashes playfully.

"I'll drop it and then we don't have pizza." You smile, and Brittany adds her pout to the mix. You groan quietly and move back to her, holding the dough in your hands before spinning it and tossing it in the air. You wince as it comes down, but catch it, smiling widely as Brittany claps.

"You totally lied."

"I didn't, that's the first time I did it." you laugh, putting the dough in the metal bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to let it sit for like half an hour." Brittany's mouth dropped open as her shoulder dropped.

"Half an hour" she whines and you shrug.

"It's the way it goes, Britt. So help me clean this place up before we get the toppings ready."

"I think I should just sit here while you clean." You arch a brow at her smirk and cross your arms.

"Hell no"

"Come on, Santana, please?" Brittany holds her clasped hands in front of her with her bottom lip pushed out. You shake your head at her, and motion for her to get cleaning. "I'll but you a puppy" she smiles and you laugh, shaking your head.

"No thanks; now get going."

"What if I massage your shoulders later" Brittany asks, wiggling her eye brows. You bite your lip to keep from laughing and shake your head. She pouts and lunges at you, wrapping her arms around you, smiling mischievously. "Full body massage" she smirks.

"Oh god, Brittany" you chuckle, holding onto her biceps. "Why do I feel like you offered that more you're your own benefit?"

"Because I totally did." She winks. You roll your eyes with a smile and stare up at the girl. Brittany smiles faintly and repositions her arms properly around your waist, making you come closer. You stumble forward awkwardly, looking up in embarrassment when she chuckles. "Okay…what if I…" you trails off, looking up in thought. Your hearts still hammering away at being so close to the girl and you're so tempted to just kiss her. You're eyes lock onto her lips at the thought. "Oooh I know, what if I give you…" Brittany stops when she looks back down at you and you look at her eyes. She tilts her head to the side with a smile and you give her a small one in return before looking back at her lips.

_Oh my god, I'm actually going to do it_, you say to yourself as you lift your hands to the sides of her neck. She watches you as you lick your lips and lean up slowly, smiling widely before leaning down to meet you. It feels like your heart is literally trying to break from your chest as you swallow before pulling her head down to meet your lips.

"_Brittany_, we're back!" Susan's voice rings through the house.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the ending, but I just had to do it!**

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally get to update! I've been working on another story posted 'A Sense Of Need' so it kinf od took a lot of my focus. Here's the next chapter, it's a little shorter than the others. **

**R&R!**

**Here's chapter six!**

* * *

You detach yourself from the blonde quickly as you hear footsteps moving towards the kitchen and go to the sink, grabbing a cloth to start wiping the counter space you've used.

"What are you to doing?" Susan asks in amusement. You look over your shoulder, giving her a forced smile and motion to the metal bowl with the dough.

"I was showing Brittany how to make pizza." You explain, ringing out the cloth and hanging it over the side of the sink. "We're just waiting for the dough to rise a bit." You add and Susan smile widely.

"That's wonderful, I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah…" you chuckle nervously, glancing at the blonde who hasn't moved or said a word. "My parents loved to cook."

"That's nice. So you two will be having pizza for dinner then?"

"Yes." You nod. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." You say, ducking your head as you move pass Brittany and out of the kitchen. You give Ray a faint smile when he comes inside the house, greeting you, and jog up the stairs to your room. You close your door behind you as you rip your phone from your pocket, dialing a number.

You close your eyes, your body still high from being that close with Brittany, and you let out a breath of relief when Rachel answers the phone.

"_Santana, what a surprise; to what do I owe_…?"

"I need to talk to you." You say quickly, pushing away from your door and moving passed your bed.

"_Should I get Quinn too_?"

"No!" you exclaim, wincing before mumbling an apology.

"_It's no problem, what can I do for you_?"

"I uh… Okay, um…there's this guy here…" you start, rolling your eyes, "Brody. He's the Pierce's driver and um…" you pause, glancing around your room before sitting on your bed. "Okay, so he's made it clear that he sort of likes me and I think I like him too." You wait, wondering if she'll figure out you're totally not actually talking about Brody.

"_Having a relationship that involves working so closely doesn't always work_."

"I know" you growl because she's not helping. "I told him the first day here that I wasn't into him but he's quite persistent. He's always giving me this look, and I get this stupid fluttering feeling in my stomach and my heart picks up speed. I mean, I fucking _blush_ when I'm with him. I realized Tuesday that I wanted to you know…" you say.

"_I don't really, sorry_."

"Kiss her-_im_!" you fix quickly. "Kiss _him_ and stuff." You face palm yourself, and fall back on the bed.

"_Santana_…" Rachel begins slowly. You swallow nervously.

"…Yeah?"

"_Are you calling me for help with a guy, but only saying it's a guy because you're actually talking about Brittany and you know I'm going to tell you what you're doing is dangerous and stupid?_"

"Yes." You say quietly, with your eyes closed, bracing yourself for her reply.

"_Well firstly, I never knew you were interested in women_."

"I'm not!" you hiss, sitting upright as you narrow your eyes.

"_Don't get upset with me, Santana. You called for my advice, not the other way around_." Rachel says and you hear her huff.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just…freaking out, kind of."

"_Santana, so you like the girl. That's okay. It's not the end of the world."_

"Rachel, it's completely inappropriate. I mean hello?! She's still and teenager!" you exclaim, looking to your door quickly.

"_It's like a four year difference, besides you aren't acting on how you feel so…"_

"Actually…" you interrupt and Rachel goes quiet. The lines silent for a couple seconds before Rachel speaks.

"_What did you_ _do_?"

"I um…Okay it's not my fault, first off." You tell her, and she hums unconvinced. "Okay, well I was kind of…admiring…Brittany's body when she got out of the pool because, holy hell that girl has a body that puts everyone else to shame, and she kind of caught me and invited me to swim. I couldn't say no because I wanted to be near her, so I came up to change and grabbed a bikini Kurt bought for me but the top was like three sizes too small."

"_Why didn't you change_?" Rachel asks.

"They were all the same! I was like falling out of the top, which when Brittany saw me kind of worked in my favor because I'm usually the one who's staring like a horny teenager." You smirk, going back to the look Brittany had on her face when you dropped your towel.

"_Santana! Get your mind out of the gutter_!"

"Wha-sorry. Okay um…well I thought a little teasing wouldn't hurt but I was _so_ wrong, and she felt me up a bit. But like only the sides of my boobs!" you add quickly when Rachel exclaims your name on the other side.

"_Why would you wear such little clothing around her if you know she likes you and you feel the same way? That's asking for trouble_."

"Shut up and let me finish before you go off on me." you huff, "Anyway, so I got out when things I thought she was going to kiss me and dealt with some actual work related stuff before Brittany and I started making pizza." You pause, "I was going to kiss her." You say quietly.

"_You what?!"_ you bring the phone back to your ear and hiss for Rachel not to yell in your ear. "_Well sorry! You almost kissed her? You _cannot_ do that!_"

"You just said so what if I like her it's only four years" you mock and Rachel hushes you. You pull your phone back, arching a brow before bringing it back to your ear.

"_I never said it was okay to try and make _advances_ on her_."

"Who the hell says that anymore?" you ask with a scrunched up nose.

"_I'm serious, right now_."

"Aren't you always?" comes your snarky remark.

"_Fine, you want help call Puck_."

"Oh? And why not Quinn; is she going to be too busy with her head between your legs?" you smirk and Rachel gasps.

"_Listen, we're just friends Santana. We're not the ones who almost kissed Brittany_!"

"_She almost _what?!" you hear Quinn's voice and widen your eyes in panic.

"Oh, crap! Okay, later Berry." You say quickly before Quinn can reach the phone and end the convo, putting your phone on silent. You see your screen light up only milliseconds later and toss your phone near your pillows, running your hands down your face.

* * *

You hear your door open slowly, and you snap your head around, jumping from the bed and standing nervously as Brittany closes it behind her. "Hey, has it been half an hour yet?"

"I don't know, I wasn't keeping track." She shrugs as she turns to face you. You two stare at each other, before small, shy smiles grace each of your lips and you let out a quiet chuckle.

"Can we…talk about what happened?" you ask hesitantly as she starts walking to your bed.

"You mean what almost happened? Before my mom had to interrupt?" she asks with an eye roll as she sits down. You smile and nod, moving to the foot of your bed and hold the footboard. "So…"

You take a deep breath, head lowered, before meeting her gaze and letting out a nervous chuckle. Brittany smiles with an arched brow and you feel your muscles relax and part of your nerves leave body. "Okay… I'm s-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, because you and I both know that's a lie" Brittany says quickly, standing up in an instant. You smile because you aren't sorry…_well you're sorry that Susan ruined the moment but_…

"Fine" you say simply with a shrug, "I'm not sorry." Brittany smiled widely at you. "But I think it's good that it didn't happen because that would just complicate things so much more."

"Nothing's complicated." Brittany protested with a frown.

"I'm hired by your parents to watch out for you Britt. Not to hug you and kiss you, that's not in the job description." You tell her and she rolls her eyes while moving in front of you.

"Obviously not, but that doesn't mean that if we want to do that stuff that we can't."

"It's kind of just a known rule."

"No _it's not._" Brittany says, shaking her head. You watch her as she lets out a sigh and scratches the side of her head. "Can we just pretend we're back in the kitchen, and my parents didn't come home right then?"

"I don't think that's a great idea." _Lie_. You think that's a wonderful idea actually, but unrealistic.

"You can't just go to kiss me, have us less than an inch apart, and then go back to saying _no_, and that you don't like me."

"I never said I didn't like you, I said it's not a good idea to cross that line. It'll just…"

"Complicate things." She says while rolling her eyes with her arms crossed. You narrow your eyes at her; starting to feel somewhat irritated by how childish she's acting.

_Then again she basically is_.

"Okay, so obviously this isn't helping so maybe we should just leave. I'll finish the pizza and you can do whatever." You wave her off and walk passed her to your door.

"Stop pulling away from me all the time!" Brittany says in frustration, grabbing your hand and pulling you to a stop. "You're the first person I've actually liked, and whenever you walk away from me…it sucks!" You look back and forth between her eyes as she says this; her hand dropping from your wrist. "I don't want to go another stupid day not talking to you and having to look at you when your back is turned or your busy talking to someone else to notice me." she says quietly, playing with the hem of her shirt.

_How the _hell_ can you be turned on right now?_ you ask yourself. Seriously, she went from being angry, which looked really sexy, to being shy and cute; both of which are the reasoning for you having to shift because of the slight wetness between your legs. All you want to do is grab her face and kiss her hard like you wanted to earlier; like you were so close to doing. But you can't, and you don't know why. Maybe it's because of what Rachel said; or maybe it's because you yourself know it'll make things that much harder. Brittany lifted her head and you avoided her eyes as you ran a hand over your hair, stepping back from her. You hear Brittany sigh and glance at her as she walks out of your room.

"Fuck." You breathe, running your hands down your face as you look at the door and groan quietly before leaving and closing your bedroom door behind you.

* * *

You had cut the pizza into eight slices before putting two on two separate plates and carrying them out to the dining room table where Brittany was sitting, busy on her phone. You place one plate in front of her and she snaps her head up, looking at the plate and then to you, which is when you give her a small smile and take a seat beside her. You're both quiet as you take the first bite, and hum, pleased at the way it turned out.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brittany asks quietly as she gets up from the table. You look at her and nod watching as she disappears into the kitchen. You rest your head against your right hand, elbow on the edge of the table, as you let out a heavy breath. You look to the dining room arch as Brittany comes into view and thank her when she hands you a narrow but tall glass of iced tea. "No problem." She replies and you both go back to the awkward silence as you eat. Damian and Tyler's loud voices catch both of your attention and you look to the side to see them walking into the kitchen.

"Who made pizza?!" Tyler called, peeking around the kitchen corner. You arch your brow at him and he grins when he sees you. "Can we have some?"

"No." Brittany says and you look at her in confusion.

"Why the hell not" Damian asks coming around the corner taking a bite of a piece.

"Oh my god, Damian; you didn't even make it!" Brittany shouted in annoyance and the boy rolled his eyes going back into the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't either, otherwise both the kitchen and pizza would be burnt to a crisp." Tyler laughed coming out of the kitchen with two pieces on a plate.

"You're an ass." Brittany stated harshly and you widen your eyes at her tone the same as Tyler does.

"Are you PMS-ing or something because you're never this much of a bitch over something ridiculous like a fucking pizza?"

"Why don't you just screw off?" Brittany rolled her eyes. Tyler looks at you as Damian walks towards us, leaning against the archway shaking his head at his sister.

"Why don't you just go out and calm the hell down?" Damian asked sarcastically and Brittany glared at him. You watch the blonde in confusion and shock at how she's acting over a _pizza_, and flick you eyes between all three siblings.

"Just go away." Brittany said and Damian scoffed.

"No. You don't rule the house Brittany you have no control over what we do or what we eat. You didn't buy the things to make the food and Santana hasn't said squat about Ty and I having any. You're just freaking out and being an idiot for no reason."

"Okay, I think that's too much, don't you." You snap at the boy, making him jump, surprised. "You don't call Brittany an idiot or anything like that. Go have some fucking pizza and leave her alone." Damian and Tyler look at each other with wide eyes before they leave the room. Your heart is beating faster over being angry at Damian calling his sister a hurtful name and you shake your head, taking calming breaths quietly.

Brittany pushed away from the table and takes her dishes into the kitchen as you watch her before getting up and following her example. You step into the kitchen to see the blonde putting the dishes in the sink, and do the same. You look at her face, waiting for her to look up at you, and put your hand on her arm when she goes to grab another dish.

Blue eyes meet yours and you give her a look, silently asking if she's okay. She nods faintly and closes the dishwasher, wiping her hands on the dish towel.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" you ask curiously. Brittany shakes her head muttering a 'not really'. You pull your bottom lip into your mouth and put one hand on your hip as you rest the other on the counter, looking at the blonde. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"A walk" Brittany asks and you shrug.

"Why not" You watch Brittany as she watches you, and smile faintly when she nods. "Let's go." You tell her and turn on your heels leading her from the house.

* * *

You and Brittany walk side by side down the sidewalk silently. You have no idea where you two are going, or if you're supposed to even be going somewhere, and just follow Brittany whenever she makes a turn or tells you to go this or that way. Somehow you two ended up at an empty park, and you headed to the swings.

"You're going to ask about why I freaked out, again aren't you?" Brittany asks, swinging barely and looking at you.

"I was going to." You smiled sheepishly, and cross your legs as you hold onto the swing ropes. "It's up to you if you want to tell me. Though, I have to say I was entirely confused as to why you were getting upset in the first place."

"Yeah…" Brittany chuckled awkwardly, "I don't know why either. I guess I was a little pissed because well we made the pizza together, for us, and then they just take some when they didn't help. That's such a lame reason." She rolls her eyes at herself and you smile. You two stay quiet for a bit, just sitting in a semi awkward/comfortable silence before you decide to say something.

"Are you pissed at me for what I said in my room?"

"I'm not pissed, Santana. I'm just frustrated. I mean come on, we were this close to kissing and then you're saying that we shouldn't, and it'll make things harder. Things will only be hard if you make them." Brittany said, looking you in the eye. You shrug faintly and rest your head against the swing rope.

"I understand what you're saying but, if you think about it from my perspective…I'm here for one reason, and it's not to get involved in a more than friendly relationship with you. You're special Britt and you're smart, but you can't tell me that things won't be hard unless I make them. Yeah I was totally going to kiss you, but then I probably would've freaked out and tried to only be around you outside of your house because it would mess with my reason for being here." I explained. "Fuck, and if your parents found out I don't know what the hell would happen. Or if somehow those _creepy_ _ass_ paparazzi freaks found out, I'd be screwed and I'm pretty sure that I'd be sent back to New York. I don't want you alone when I could be here making sure you're safe."

"Okay, but I can't help if I like you and want to do stuff with you." Your heart flutters at her words and you feel your cheeks heating up at the same time, smiling faintly. "_Wait_! Not like _that_ stuff. Well, maybe later, _no_! Just, _god_, just can you ignore what…"

"Relax Britt." You laugh, your smile widening at her nervous rambling. "I get it."

"Okay." She breathes, nodding.

You looked around the park, realizing the sun is setting and get up, holding your hand out to the blonde. "We should head back." You tell her and smile when she takes your hand. You two walk in the direction you came from, releasing each other's hands when you get to the sidewalk where car's pass close by.

* * *

You hold the front door open for the blonde, smiling shyly when she smirks at you, and walk in behind her, looking up to greet Susan and Ray going into the dining room.

"You tow have eaten already, yes?"

"Yeah, mom" Brittany nodded, as you nod with her.

"Are you going to your room?" Ray asks, running a hand through his hair. Brittany nods again and Ray smiles, telling her goodnight before nodding at you. You wait until her parents leave before you two walk up the stairs. She's in front of you and your eyes somehow drop down to her butt, making your cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" You arch your brow in question and look at your room. "We can put it on my TV and sit on my bed.

"Um…I uh, s-sure." You nod. "Yeah, I'll just change and I'll be in, in a few." You tell her before slipping into your room and going to your closet, looking for comfy, yet hot pajamas. You got to look hot even in PJ's. You grab black pajamas short shorts with the words, tap this, over the butt in white lettering and grab a tight white tank top as well. You quickly strip from your clothing and bra, putting them in the hamper and put your pajamas on. You go to your bathroom and wash your face, brush your teeth and your hair, rolling your eyes at yourself before glancing at your French vanilla perfume sitting on the counter. You run your tongue over your top lip and say _'screw it_' before grabbing it and spraying it over your head, putting it down and doing a little dance, somehow trying to get only a faint amount of the scent so it seems like you didn't put any perfume on and it's just lingering from earlier, before you grab a pillow and your phone and leave your room.

You let out a breath and go to open the door, freezing at remembering the last time you did that, and lift your hand, knocking on the door.

You hear Brittany tell you to come in, and close the door behind you before you look at the girl. Your jaw drops as she pulls an obviously small, baby blue t-shirt, seeing the hem stops a little under her belly bottom, over her head, running a hand through her hair as she struts over to the TV in black underwear.

_Oh my fucking god_, you think and swallow as you was her crouch down to put a DVD in the player, grabbing a remote before she get ups and skis to her bed.

"Are you coming?" Brittany asks with amusement in her voice. You slowly turn your head to her, still dazed and nod, moving to her bed. "You brought your own pillow?" she asks with an arched brow.

"Well yeah" you tell her, climbing onto her bed and clearing your throat when your face is too close to hers. You look between her eyes and flick your eyes down to her lips, willing yourself to not do anything stupid and toss your pillow to the foot of the bed, lying on your stomach. You feel the bed dip and Brittany is soon in the same position as you, pressing play on the remote.

"Lion King?"

"What, you don't like Disney?" she pouts. You shake your head quickly, telling her you love this movie and put your head on the pillow, looking up at the TV.

* * *

You open your eyes to realize you fell asleep not long after the movie started. In your defense, it has been an exhausting day, and anyone would've past out the same as you did. You smile, proving your point when you turned your head to see Brittany sleeping and facing you. Your smile widens when the blonde scrunches her nose before letting out a faint sigh and nuzzling further into her pillow.

You should go, you tell yourself and force your body to move from the bed; doing so as slowly and carefully as you can. You grab your pillow, slowly slipping it from beside the blonde and move tot eh DVD player, turning it and the TV off.

"San…?"

"Damn it Britt!" you breathe out, hand over your heart. "Don't scare me like that." You say, turning to the bed and narrowing your eyes as they adjust to the dark room. You see Brittany rub her eyes and lift her head, looking for you.

"I just said your name." she said and you see her smile as she still doesn't see you. You smirk and go to the side of the bed, hitting her gently with your pillow. The blonde jumps and growls your name.

"See, not fun." You say before Brittany grabs your wrist and pulls you forward. You gasp at your face being so close to hers and stare at her blue eyes in the dark.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she whispers, and you close your eyes when her breath hits your lips.

"Okay…" you nod slowly, fluttering your eyes open. She smiles and lets go of your wrist before moving to lay the proper way in the bed, pulling her covers back for you both. You scratch your head and hesitantly climb in beside her, laying your head on your pillow and pull the covers over you.

"You smell like vanilla."

You smile knowingly to yourself and hum in response. Your eyes flutter closed and open over and over. Brittany shifts and you open your eyes, turning your head slightly to look up at her.

"What?" you ask tiredly.

"Nothing." She shakes her head, and you watch her for a second before nodding and closing you eyes.

"Night Britt." You tell her and wait for a reply. You crack one eye open and watch as Brittany pulls her bottom lip into her mouth before shuffling forwards and draping and arm over your side. You tense immediately as Brittany tangles her legs with yours and lays her head down.

"Is this okay?" she asks softly. You think quickly before nodding. "Good." You chuckle lightly and Brittany does the same. A second after that you feel lips press against the left side of our jaw and snap your eyes open. Brittany holds them there for a lingered kiss before pulling back and resting her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and telling you goodnight.

You lay there, awake, and hold back from touching the skin where she kissed.

_Yeah, I'm not getting any sleep tonight_, you tell yourself and inwardly groan.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought, every review is appreciated. So please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to apologize for the wait. I was supposed to get this updated on the weekend but I had a bit of a writers block and couldn't quite pull myself away from my other story A Sense Of Need. I also want to apologize because I kind of feel like I ripped you all off with the shorter chapter. Lol, sorry! **

**On a different topic...over 150 followers! That's awesome! Thank you for that. I can't stress enough how happy I am that you like this story. **

**Now to answer a couple of you readers!**

**chuckleshan: Yes, Santana and Brittany will be seen in public more in the next chapters, and this chapter is sort of an intro to what's going on with Brittany, so yes.**

**PandaPanda: Thank you!**

**RedNoseReeindder: Loved your review, totally made me laugh. And maaaaybe ;)**

**1234: Lol, thank you, and here this is for you then :)**

**LaurenKnight13: I'm totally working on bringing in more Faberry! **

**Brooke Ferguson: Thanks!**

**SnixPierce: Thank you, that means a lot.**

**Mel-Kung: Lmao, I love that!**

**Okay, here we go! Enough of this Author Note crap, Chapter 7!**

**Sorry for any errors, and I don't own glee!**

* * *

You wake up Sunday morning to faint voices one of which you believe belong to Kurt; you can't figure who the other is, but it's a girl's voice. Your eyes open slowly and you squint as the sun shines through the window and straight to your eyes. You move to lift your arm to shield the light and you widen your eyes when fingers wrap around your wrist, keeping you from removing your arm from its place; draped over Brittany's side.

"Shit…" you breathe in panic and glance around the room, remembering you slept in the blondes room instead of your own. You carefully try to pull your arm back and freeze when Brittany shifts, pressing her back further into your front, and forcing you to bite your lip in order to hold back a squeak. You're focusing on how perfectly you two fit together, spooning, with you as the big spoon, and momentarily forget about Kurt's voice until you hear it again, louder than before.

_He's coming in_, you scream inwardly and quickly run over what you should do. You really only come up with two options; pull away from the blonde, forcing her to wake up and have Kurt question what he walked in on, or pretend to be asleep still and put up with his questions later. You go with the latter and quickly drop your head to the pillow when the door knob turned, and closed your eyes, trying to even out your breathing as you tighten your hold on the blonde.

"Britt, it's time to…" Kurt stopped and you try to look as peaceful as possible. You hear him chuckle quietly and move around the room before a click goes off and he's leaving.

You let out a relieved breath and widen your eyes when Brittany hums, stirring. You loosen your hold on her waist and the blonde pulls one of her arms under her head before letting out a content sigh. You run your eyes along her arm, her hand resting on your wrist, and up to her shoulder. Her skin being hit with the sunlight making her glow radiantly. You feel your lips tugging into a smile and turn your face slightly into your pillow to hide it, rolling your eyes at your behavior.

You can't help it though because you get all these feelings from her that affects you in a way you've never had to deal with before. Right now for instance, you have that constant fluttering in your stomach as you look at the blonde from your position beside her. Brittany shuffles and you bite your lip, holding back a quiet moan when her ass pushes back into your front. Your bottom lip throbs by how hard you bit and you run your tongue over your lip as you glance around you.

It's probably around 8 or 9 if you had to guess and you think it's about time you remove yourself from the bed and Brittany. You slowly, careful to not disturb the blonde, push yourself up on your elbow and watch Brittany as you gently pull your arm from her hand. You let out a small breath of relief when you're free from her grip and start moving off the bed.

"Mmm ugh…" Brittany mumbled sleepily as she began to stir. You widened your eyes and quickly, carefully, lay back behind her, putting your arm around her waist. She settled and you roll your eyes, knowing you won't be leaving until she wakes up.

* * *

You feel something brushing lightly over your arm, bringing you from your slumber, and weakly swat at the thing, not hitting anything and letting your hand fall onto the bed. You hear a very faint giggle and groan, turning your head further into the pillow beneath your head.

"Santana…"

"No…" you mumbled into the pillow. You tried getting up earlier but Brittany wasn't having any of it, now it's your turn, so screw her. You snuggle the pillow and Brittany giggles a little louder before you feel something running up and down your arm. You crack one eye open tiredly and see Brittany still her hand, first finger touching your bicep, and close your eye, letting out a small yawn.

"San…we actually need to be somewhere soon."

"Too bad." You mumble again and turn over, your back to her as you let out a relaxed sigh. Brittany didn't say anything in return and you smiled faintly in victory before you felt yourself drifting off again. Your eyes snapped open when Brittany rested her hand lightly on your hip, and you felt suddenly warmer as she moved closer behind you.

"Come on Santana, we need to get up."

"Y-you can g-get up." You swallow, "I'm tired." Brittany sighs dramatically and you feel your lips tug into a smile.

"Fine, then I'll make you get up." She says with determination, making you chuckle.

"Okay, Britt"

You lay, comfortably, waiting for the blonde to rip the covers off you or push you out of the bed, but you certainly _cannot_ say you were expecting her actual actions.

You gasp loudly, stomach flipping wildly, as Brittany presses a kiss to your shoulder after brushing your hair away. You stay motionless as she lays kiss after kiss on your shoulder, slowly moving closer to the side of your neck as her hand moves down over your stomach.

What you _can_ say, is that this is turning you on _way_ more than _anything_ _else_ in life ever has, and that you're struggling to keep your eyes from rolling back in your head. Brittany presses an open mouthed kiss to your pulse point and you can't help the faint whimper that slipped through your lips when she sucks lightly.

"Fuck…Brittany" you breathe, gasping when her hand moves over your stomach; her pinky accidently rubbing over the sliver of skin between your shirt and shorts. Brittany stills her hand and lips and you hold your breath, wanting her to go further, but wanting her to stop because you know it's going too far.

_Stop her yourself._

_Yeah fucking right_, you inwardly laugh at your previous thought. You want her and you've gone without sex for about a month. Brittany hesitantly kisses your neck, getting you to moan so quietly you don't know if she heard, and slips her hand under your shirt. You arch your back and bring your hand down to your stomach, laying it over Brittany's over your shirt and tilt your head to give the blonde more room.

Brittany breathes heavily against your neck and you think she's getting as hot as you are as you two stay in this position. Suddenly the blonde moves off the bed and is walking into her bathroom without a glance to you. You sit up in the bed, chest heaving heavily as you stare at the door in confusion and slight frustration.

* * *

"Well someone likes to take their sweet ass time!" Kurt said pointedly as you come down the stairs. After staring at Brittany's closed bathroom door and hearing the shower get turned on you, not wanting to, got up and grabbed your pillow before leaving and going to your own room to get ready for the day.

"It takes time to look this good." You shrug and Kurt looks over your outfit. Red skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder top and yellow stiletto pumps. You hold a yellow tote bag as well, and your hair is pulled into a nice long ponytail. "Where are we going anyway?" You ask as you get in front of him.

"We're going to the studio. Artie, the producer of Chasing, wants to talk with Brittany and Mercedes about her coming back to work so they can get back to filming."

"Don't you people think she should be relaxing for more than a couple days before heading back to work?" you ask incredulously. "She went through something traumatic and everyone already wants her to get back in public."

"Santana, you're her bodyguard." Kurt stated and you pull your head back with an arched brow. "You're not here to make or give any of your thoughts on her career. You're here to keep her safe and protect her."

"Now listen to me, Lady Hummel." You say with a faint glare. Kurt widens his eyes at you and you clench your jaw as you step forward. "Yes, my job is to protect her, which means I have every right to give my opinion in order to do so. You don't get to tell me what to do because you're just the stylist. You pick and choose her clothing, big fucking deal. So here's what going to go down…" you say, poking him in the chest. He winces and you bring your hand back to cross your arms. "You're not going to ever again tell me what I'm supposed to be doing, like you're my employer because you're not. I don't have a problem with you, but I _do_ have a problem when you try to talk to me like you just did. So there will be none of that, and we can get back to being civil, comprende?" you ask challenging and Kurt nods. You give a satisfied smile and say "Good" as you pat his shoulder.

You follow his gaze to the top of the stairs, where Brittany is walking down in jean shorts, a purple crop top and white shoes, looking like tennis shoes. Her hair is falling straight onto her shoulders and she smiles faintly as she stops in front of you and Kurt.

"Should we go?" Brittany asks, not looking at you. You furrow your brows as you look to the side and hear Kurt mumble yes before the two are walking to the door. You follow them and they walk to the cars.

"Are you going with Santana or…?"

"Um…sure." Brittany says, glancing at you and goes to your passenger door. You unlock the Porsche and get in the driver seat, closing the door and putting your seat belt on.

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" You exclaim when you pull to your third red light. Brittany looks at you in surprise but you can easily tell she knows exactly what you're talking about.

"What are you…?"

"Don't give me that, Britt. You and I both know what I'm talking about and you're not stupid so don't act like you have no idea." You say firmly and keep the blondes gaze. Brittany shifts in the passenger seat, averting her eyes from yours and you sigh, resting your head against the head rest as you stare at the street light. "So we're not going to talk about it then?" you ask quietly.

"Can we just...forget about it? For now at least?" Brittany mumbles in question, and you turn your head to her, giving her a faint, reassuring smile as you nod. Brittany lets out a small breath and her lips turn upwards slightly, nodding out the window when the light turned.

* * *

"Where am I turning?" You ask, looking around in confusion.

"Two more studio's" Brittany tells you and you hum in acknowledgement. You drive your Porsche down further and lean forwards, looking out the front windshield when you got to Studio 17. "Right here" Brittany says and you glance at her nodding as you turn to the gates. A security guard, motions for you to lower your window and you do.

"Identification, please." He says suspiciously. You roll your eyes and look at Brittany, the blonde smiling and pulling something out of her jean pocket.

"I forgot to give you this." Brittany says, handing you a small laminated card. You quickly ran your eyes over it and arch a brow at the blonde. "Daddy had it made so you can get in and out of the studio and our house gates whenever you need." She shrugged and motioned for you to give the security guy the card. You narrow your eyes at her and she rolls her own, snatching the card as she undoes her seatbelt. You chuckle lightly, putting one arm out the window and the other behind your headrest as she shuffles closer to you and leans over your lap to look out the window. "Hey, Gerard!" Brittany beams, holding your card out to him. The man's green eyes widen before he laughs and take the card.

"I'm glad your back Brittany. I was close to going to look for you myself." He grinned widely as he looked at the laminated card. "So…Santana Diabla Lopez…?"

"That's me." you say with a shrug and he looks at you, nodding. You Brittany shifts and you turn you let out a breath, waiting as the guard looks between you and Brittany. A grin breaks slowly across his face as he nods and hands Brittany your card before opening the gate.

"Stay safe, Brittany." He says and she nods, waving as she climbs back into her seat, handing you the card. You tell her to put it in your wallet and she does so as you drive through the gates, pulling into the large parking lot.

* * *

"I was thinking about this…" you start as you and Brittany walk towards the studio. Brittany looks at you curiously. "Shouldn't your parents be here with you to discuss you going back to work and everything?"

"No, Mercedes is my Agent."

"But you're under 18, Britt." You tell her and she smiles, loosely linking her arm with yours before running her hand down the inside of your arm, lacing your fingers together. You take a sharp breath and look up from your linked fingers, the blonde smiling softly at you.

"I'm turning 18 in 12 days, Santana. Besides, if you don't think I should be doing something, you can voice your opinion." She says as you come to the studio entrance.

"I've been told otherwise." You laugh and Brittany cocks her head to the side in confusion. "Never mind." You tell her and she eyes you before nodding. You walk down halls and through doors, stopping for Brittany to return all the hugs people were giving her; hysterically relieved she was home and safe. Every hug was only returned with one arm though, because the blonde held onto your hand the entire time, which made you smile. You two came to a door with the letters 'A. Abrams' on it, and Brittany pushed it open, pulling you inside.

"Brittany!" A man with brown hair and glasses exclaimed, pushing form his chair and moving to her with wide open arms. Brittany laughed and let go of your hand this time as she returned the man's hug. "Everyone was depressed when we heard what had happened to you. You're the kindest, most beautiful girl on the planet, why would anyone do such a horrible thing to you?"

"I don't know, Artie." Brittany says quietly, pulling back from the hug. "I just want to forget about what happened, and move forwards with my life." She adds, glancing at you with a smile. You return the gesture, feeling your cheeks heat up, and catch the man looking at you.

"Uh…hi." You say awkwardly as you clear your throat. The man looks at you with hard, questioning eyes and you narrow yours in return.

"Artie…" Brittany starts, putting her hand on his shoulder. "This is Santana Lopez. San, this is Artie Abrams, one of Chasing's creators."

"Uh huh, and who are you Ms. Lopez?" Artie asks you firmly.

"San's my b…"

"I'm her best friend" you cut her off quickly. Brittany widens her eyes slightly before nodding and giving you a sheepish look.

"Best friend?" Artie asks and you both nod. "Well I guess that's nice. Brittany's never spoken about you before."

"Yeah well are parents were like best friends when we were little so we got close fairly quickly." You make up with a shrug. "We moved when I was eight, to Canada and I've been there since. I only came down here when I heard some fucker abducted my girl." Artie stared at you intently and you arch a brow at him, daring him to question you.

"So you moved down here or…"

"I don't know, I was planning on just visiting but things can change. I kind of like LA, plus I don't think I could leave Britt again." You told him as you looked to Brittany. She smiled shyly and your lips turned upwards before Artie cleared his throat.

"Well, I still don't understand why you're here. Excuse me if that came off in a negative tone." He said with a fake smile. You clench your jaw and Brittany takes your hand in hers.

"I wanted to show San around today, and showing her where I work is a must do. Plus, she has a studio ID now so she can come and go whenever she wants."

"Brittany, you do remember it's my studio right? That I'm your employer?" Artie asks and you scoff.

"Brittany's the one who makes this show what it is." You tell him and he clenches his jaw at you.

"Daddy already talked to Finn about it, that's how Santana got one."

"Idiot…"Artie growled quietly and said an excuse me before bumping into your shoulder on the way out of his office. You regain your composure and make a mental note to go over his background check once more as you take a seat beside Brittany on one of the couches in the office.

* * *

"So then we can continue filming the first week in May?" Artie asks Mercedes and Brittany. You look to the blonde and she shrugs, motioning for her agent to make the call. Mercedes looks through some papers and nods, as she looks up.

"That's good. She has an appearance to make on the 24th, and her birthday party is next Monday so that should work out perfectly." Mercedes says. "Oh, that reminds me. I need to book the plane tickets to New York."

"What? Why don't you just take your private plane?" You ask Brittany, leaning by her ear. She shivers and you smile, leaning back to look at her. She turns to you and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth as she looks over your face.

"I don't like using the private plane all the time. Plus my names kind of on the side so…"

"Ah, okay."

"You can show me around New York!" Brittany says suddenly excited.

"I thought you were from _Canada_?"

"I moved to Toronto, but my family went to New York quite a bit. I basically know Manhattan like the back of my hand." You tell Artie with an annoyed tone and he looked taken back by it. You smirk inwardly and Mercedes shakes her head at you with a faint hint of an amused smile, motioning for you to get up.

"Okay…" Mercedes drew out as all four of you stood up. "So that's that then. Brittany will be back at the studio the first Monday of May." Brittany and Artie nodded before the man glanced at you. You narrowed your eyes at him and looked down at your hand when Brittany laced your fingers together, beginning to pull you out of the room. You looked up at Artie, his eyes set on your hands and in a glare, and smirk, throwing him a gloating wink as you followed the blonde out of the room.

* * *

"So, what's with the elf back there?" you ask Brittany as you let her pull you down different halls. She looked back at you with a scolding look and you feel yourself shrink under it.

"You mean Artie?" you nod faintly and Brittany smiles. "I guess you could say we had a little thing when the show first started."

"Ew, Brittany!" you exclaim with a scrunched nose. "He's like 30; when did the show start?"

"He's 26, and the show premiered only last year. We're starting part two of our second season when I get back."

"Brittany, you were barely 17 and he was 25 when you two had a thing? That's just gross; especially when it was with him."

"We never had sex or anything." She frowned and your eyes widened as you looked around you two. One younger man, pushing a main cart gave you two a weird look and you shot him a short glare to get him moving. "We just kissed and stuff."

"And stuff?" you asks hesitantly.

"Don't worry San." Brittany cooed, bopping your nose with a secretive smile. "Besides, my thing with Artie is more than over. He still likes me, that's obvious, but I don't care because you and me have a little thing and I want to keep it going." Brittany says quietly, looking at you through her lashes. You swallow, completely aware of how hard your heart is beating against your chest.

"We uh…w-we have a t-thing?" you ask lamely and Brittany smiles, giggling a bit.

"Well yeah." She states and you can't help but smile widely at her confirmation. She rolls her eyes playfully at you and takes your hands in hers, swinging them gently between you two. "So…now can I kiss you?"

"Uh...y-yeah." You force out with a nervous smile. Brittany's eyes light up as she beams, and your cheeks start hurting by how big your own smile is. You catch movement in the corner of your eye and look to the side, seeing the same cart boy rolling behind you two. "Maybe we shouldn't, you know…like here…right now." You say and Brittany pouts but nods. "Okay."

You let her start to lead you to wherever you were going before and almost bump into her when she suddenly stops.

"Wait! So that means we are for sure going to kiss later, though?" She asks quickly and you roll your eyes, nodding. "Awesome…" she breathes; her eyes dropping to your lips.

"Britt?" you smirk.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to take me somewhere?" You chuckle and the blondes eyes lift to yours.

"Oh yeah!" she smiles and continues to pull you along while you chuckle behind her.

* * *

The place Brittany had dragged you to, was the coffee house set for Chasing. It's where the actors actually relax when there isn't any filming being done. So that's where she took you and you met all her cast mates. Tina Cohen Chang was nice but shy, ad you learnt she played Tessa Richardson a girl who wants to become a journalist but isn't being given a shot. There is another girl, Sugar Motta, who plays Jennifer O'Donald; a girl from a poor family who is striving to become an actress. You had talked with them for a few moments before you were joined by Matt Rutherford, playing Derek Cole. His character wants to play pro football but his parents and girlfriend are trying to force him in a path for a logical career.

You had laughed with all of them, and caught Matt checking you out many times, as did Brittany, who ended up throwing a cookie at him with a glare. Now you sat around a table in the coffee shop set with the four, Brittany beside you, when another boy comes into the room and to the table.

"Have any of you seen Olivia?" he asks like he could really care less. You arch your brow at him and he does the same to you. "Who are you?"

"This is my best friend Santana, and no we haven't seen her. She's probably off fucking another crew member as we speak." Brittany says with a roll of her eyes.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do to get to the top in this business." The man smirks. "Sebastian Smythe by the way." He nods before leaving the room. You watch him go with a look of distaste and everyone mutters 'thank god' or 'finally' when the door closes behind him.

"He's an ass if you didn't catch on." Sugar said as she grabbed her bag, getting up from her spot. "I need to get to the salon, I'll see you soon though B. I'll kill the next person to touch you thinking they can take you." She states firmly before waving to you and leaving. Tina rolled her eyes with a smile and got up also, saying goodbye before following the light brunette.

Brittany cleared her throat when Matt smiles at you, and arched a brow at him expectantly.

"Uh, okay… later Britt. It was awesome to meet you Santana." Matt says as he quickly gets out of his seat, leaving the area. You smirk as you look to the blonde and she looks at you sheepishly.

"Oh, and you thought I was the possessive type." You chuckle and Brittany rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Well, I don't like people eyeing what's mine."

"What's yours?" you ask, butterflies fluttering in your stomach as your heart soars. Brittany's eyes widen as she opens and closes her mouth and you wait for her to say something.

"Well… I mean like, that you're my… I like you and you know…" she stutters, "We have a thing, and so yeah…you're k-kinda mine. In a sense…" she finishes as she rubs the back of her neck. Your smiling sweetly at her and she meets your eyes, smiling shyly.

"You're too cute for words, Pierce." You tell her and lean in, pressing your lips against her cheek. You let them linger there for a second more than necessary and pull back slowly, smiling at the blonde's parted lips. "So…you're showing me LA?"

* * *

"No, Brittany, you can't just randomly bring a cat home." You tell the blonde as you try pulling her out of the pet store. You look to the door and roll your eyes at seeing groups of paparazzi just waiting for you two to go outside.

You see one of the guys, wearing a green baseball cap, and smirk when he meets your eyes. He gulps and backs up from the door. You chuckle, looking at the broken camera in his hands.

Not your fault bitch got in the way.

"But, San…" Brittany pouted, looking through the window of a kittens room. "He's so cute. My parents wouldn't mind. It'll be like a birthday present."

"Britt, I'm sure they're getting you a gift themselves." You tell her, going to her side to look in the window. _Damn, that is a cute kitten_, you think as Brittany taps lightly on the window.

"No tapping the glass!" An employee hisses and you look at her, narrowing your eyes threateningly. The red head widened her eyes and quickly apologized before scurrying away. You shake your head and look back at the tabby cat/kitten.

"Seriously, Britt, we can't get it." Stilling when you realize you implied it would be your cat. Both of yours, like if you were a couple or something.

"Santana that's brilliant!" Brittany exclaimed, turning her head to you with a beaming smile. "If you get him then my parents can't say boo."

"Brittany, they can do whatever they want! I live in their house!" you remind her with an amused smile and Brittany huffs. "Britt…" you call quietly, pulling her closer to you when she pouts and just stares at the kitten. "Ba…Brittany" you quickly correct, making her look at you. "Why don't you talk to your parents about it later and see what they say. Then I'll come straight here with you and get the little guy."

_Fuck, I'm whipped already_, you tell yourself.

"But I want him now…" she pouts, her eyes looking back and forth between your own. You smile at how adorable she's being and bop her nose, making her roll her eyes with a small chuckle.

"Is there anything else you might want, that I can actually give you?" you ask with a knowing smirk. Brittany looks up as she thinks and you furrow your brows as you watch her. Did she not understand what you were…

"Can you give me this kitten?" she asks and you frown shaking your head.

"No, but…"

"Then I don't want anything else." She says and looks back at the kitten. You huff and look around as you slowly pull her back into you and wrap your arms around her from behind.

"When I said that, I meant we could go home and maybe kiss a…"

"Let's go!" she demanded, moving from your arms and quickly pulling you out of the store as you smirk.

* * *

"Slow down, Britt!" you laugh as you get out of your parked Porsche. Brittany look back at you from the front door and gives you a demanding look, motioning for you to hurry up. You click your tongue but walk a little faster, following her inside the house.

You're trailing her behind as she jogs up the staircase, and grab her hand when you get to the hall leading to your rooms. She's pulled into you and you chuckle at her surprised expression, before walking her backwards to your rooms.

"Mine or yours?" you ask quietly, your heart going wild. It's only a kiss for god's sake, but you've never wanted to kiss anyone as much as you have with the blonde in your arms.

"Pool house." She breathes and you tilt your head in confusion.

"Why the pool house?"

"Because first I want to go in the pool and see you in your sexy bikini, then we can go in and my parents won't come barging in because they'll just think we're watching a movie or something. Even if we're making out. Though we _can_ watch one while we make out too so…" She shrugs like it was the simplest thing in the world. You stare at her with a small smile and let your arms loosen around her so she can go to her room. "If you have a red bikini, wear that. You'd look super hot in red." She says before quickly going into her room and you hear the door lock before you bite your lip to hold back a squeal and run into your own room.

"Okay…" you sigh out, unbuttoning your jeans as you kick your heels off. "Red bikini, red bikini…" you repeat under your breath after ripping your top over your head, going to your closet. You scan your eyes through the twenty-something bikini's and groan. "Kurt if you didn't get red I swear I will kill…Gracias Dios!" you breathe in relief as you spot the red bikini at the end of the rack. You run into your bathroom and pull your hair from its ponytail before stripping out of your yellow bra and panties, switching them for your bikini top and bottoms.

You kick them behind the door and look in the mirror as you grab your toothbrush and put toothpaste on it before bringing it to your mouth and brushing your teeth. You rinse your mouth and run your hands through your hair, looking at the perfume bottle again and rolling your eyes.

"It'll just come off in the pool." You tell yourself and grab a pool robe you found in the back of your closet. It was almost see through, and a slightly off white color. You slip it on and grab a towel before grabbing your underwear and going to toss them in the hamper. You pick up your other discarded clothing and toss them in the hamper as well, before you leave your room and head down to the backyard.

* * *

You close the door and turn around, seeing Brittany drop her towel on a lounger. She looks up and smiles as you walk towards her, each step closer making your heart beat that much faster. You smile shyly at her as she watches your every move, and go to the lounger beside hers before untying your robe and letting it slid off your body.

Brittany gasps and you look up at her through your lashes with a small smirk before letting your eyes run over her body. You bite your lip as you admire each crevice of her abs and how her mint bikini top totally compliments her chest.

"Maybe we should just skip the whole going in the pool." You hear her suggest, breathily. You raise your gaze from her legs and nod. Brittany nods too and grabs your robe off the lounger while she takes your hand and pulls you to the pool house. The door closes and your robe is tossed aside as Brittany's hands go to your hips and her lips are on yours.

It's the most wonderful feeling you've ever experienced; kissing Brittany. You tilt your head as your hands move to the blonde's cheeks and she moves you both backwards until she's sitting on the chaise of the couch, and you're straddling her legs. Your lips move against each other's and your entire body feels like it's on fire. Only a couple days you've known this girl, but yet you feel like you've known her so much longer. Feeling her lips massage yours, her hands moving down your sides, griping onto your hips and pulling you closer…you feel that this is it. This is right where you should be; with Brittany.

You pull back slightly for air, and not a second later Brittany's lips are on yours again. You feel the blonde flick her tongue over your lips and you part them immediately, moaning as soon and Brittany's tongue moves into your mouth. You feel the blonde smile into the kiss, and your lip turns upwards as well as you continue to kiss the girl with all you have.

Brittany's hands run up your sides and you break from the kiss with a gasp as her hands run up your stomach and over your chest. You open your eyes and Brittany is looking at you with dark, lust filled eyes. She lightly squeezes your covered boobs and you moan, eyes closing, resting your forehead against hers. You feel her thumb brush over your hardened nipple and you run your tongue over your lips. Lips attach themselves to your neck and you moan when Brittany sucks lightly, palming your chest.

You turn your head, capturing her bottom lip between yours, panting against her mouth as her hands run lower down your body, roaming over your own abs. You flex under her touch the same time your suck on the tip of the girls tongue, and smirk when she lets out a moan.

Now you pull back, and plant hot open mouthed kisses to her neck, sucking on her pulse point as your hands move from her neck, over her chest and to her abs.

God, her abs!

You moan into her mouth and she gasps when your hands move to her sides, running up and down slowly. Her hands drop to your thighs and she rubs up them, getting closer to your bikini bottoms, and making you hotter, and wetter, than you already are. The room is filled with both of your panting and moaning as hands travel over exposed skin, to the point where if Brittany even grazes them hem of your bikini bottoms you'll likely cum on the spot.

Brittany's sucking on your neck and you're basking in every second of it as you watch your hands move over her strong arms and her stomach. You yelp in surprise when she bites you and feel her smile before she runs her tongue over the same spot.

"Dios mio, eres tan caliente…" you breathe and shift in her lap. Your leg slips between hers and Brittany pushes you off her, and moves away from you. You stare at her with a mixture of shock, confusion, and hurt as she stares at you with wide, tear filled eyes. "Britt…"

"I'm s-sorry." She says quietly, and you're carefully getting up from the floor when her voice cracks.

"Hey, it's okay, just… what…what's wrong?" you ask her softly, moving closer to her and reaching out to take her hand. She flinches when you touch her and it feels like you just got punched in the gut. You swallow down your own tears threatening to fall and sit down, urging the blonde do follow you. "Brittany, you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing." She says with a shake of her head while she wipes under her eyes.

"Brittany, it's obviously not nothing, you just threw me off you." You tell her and she shakes her head.

"_Santana_, I don't want to talk about it." you widen your eyes at her sharp tone and watch her get up and wrap her arms around herself as she moves away from you.

"Britt…"

"Can you just _leave me alone_!" she snaps and you jump in shock. Her eyes are hard as she glares at you and you sit there, looking at her completely confused.

"I-I don't know what's happening…" you admit, looking at her eyes, hopeful that she'll explain. You watch as her eyes soften and her body relaxes from its tense stance.

"Can you just go, San? I just feel like I need time alone for a bit; please?" she asks quietly and your heart clenches at how she sounds.

"Okay…" you nod and get up, running your hand through your hair as you turn away from her and pick up your robe. You slip it on and glance back at the blonde, her eyes downcast as she holds herself, before leaving, though you feel you shouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: R&R! I love your reviews, it's like the push me to update faster. Now I promise I'll update this weekend unless I'm depressed from the possibilty I fail my beginners test, then boo. But I'll still try. **

**So there will be more talk about Brittany and how she's doing with what she had to deal with in next chapter. Closing in on Brittany's birthday, woooooo yeah! First we have a TV appearance, though. Lol okay and check out my other stories if you want! A Sense Of Need, and Love and Affection. **

**until next time.**

**-B**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: CHAPTER UPDATE! So I did pass my beginners test and I'm totally stoked about it! So as promised, here's Chapter 8! I hope you all like this one, a little more talk about Brittany but not a lot. I apologize for any errors there may be, ahead of time.**

**Oh, and a little more Rachel and Quinn in this chapter. Not entirely Faberry moments but their in it! **

**More Quinntana interaction.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of Sunday and yesterday went by slower than slow. After you left Brittany in the pool house you went to your room, passing Raymond coming in the house, and smiled at him. You had changed into shorts and a long sleeve shirt to lounge in, laying on your stomach, hoping Brittany would come in and talk to you about what happened but she never did and you fell asleep waiting.

Monday morning you woke up to a knock on your door, and quickly sat up calling whoever it was in, and deflated visibly when it wasn't the blonde you were hoping for. Tyler and you talked a bit because he needed advice on how to get 'this chick' and you had teased him before telling him to just be himself and whoever she is will love him.

You took your time getting ready for the day, staying in the shower well over the needed amount of time, and just let the water hit you sat on the floor with your eye closed, head resting on your knees drawn to your body. When you had gotten out you let your hair air dry and threw on black short shorts and a long tank top before traipsing down the hall and stairs.

You walked into the kitchen and stopped in your tracks as Brittany turned to you and parted her lips. You greeted her softly, taking a step towards her and she gave you a small smile you knew was forced before moving past you and going upstairs. You remember how you sighed and flicked your hair over your shoulder, forcing yourself not to let your eyes water at the hurt you were feeling. You knew Brittany wasn't trying to hurt you and that she had every right to want some time alone, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

You needed wanted to talk to her but you had to let her come to you. You pulled your phone from your bra, walking outside and to the pool; sitting down and putting one foot in the water as you pushed buttons on your device.

"_It's about time you called me, Santana_!" Quinn's voice came through and you smiled faintly at her voice, as you rested your chin on your knee brought to your chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" you chuckled lightly, watching the ripples in the pool.

"_Sorry? You never apologize to me…or anyone for that matter_." Quinn said, "_Moving to LA softened you up or what_?"

"Uh…I guess you could say that." You'd said, moving your foot back and forth in the water. You listened as footsteps came from the other end of the phone call and a door close.

"_What's up, Santana? You sound like someone just stole your puppy._"

"God, I don't know what's wrong with me, Quinn!" You said into the phone as you wiped under your eye.

"_Hey, talk to me, S. You're my best friend I can't see you but I know you're crying and I hate when you cry. It's not normal_." She tried to joke and it just made you let go. "_Santana, what's wrong_?"

"I don't know!" you cried. "Britt-Brittany and I…w-we…she s-said we h-had a thing."

"_And…? I thought you know, seeing as you were going to kiss her_…"

"She said th-that and then later w d-did kiss. Like totally m-made o-out you know?"

"_Okay_…" You had shaken your head and wiped your tears away, holding your palm against your head.

"We were k-kissing, and then she just threw me off her and snapped at me to leave her alone." You told her. "I don't get it! We were fine, she's been trying to get something to happen between us and then when I give in to my fucking feelings she shoves me away!"

"_Santana, maybe things were just going too fast you know_?" Quinn said softly.

"She was the one who started everything, though! You can't tell someone you like them and then bring them to the pool house to make out…"

"_What_?"

"And shove em away ten minutes in!" You said angrily.

"_Santana_…?" Quinn started.

"What!"

"_I think you should think about this from Brittany's point of view_." You had narrowed your eyes into a glare at the water, meant for Quinn, and shook your head in confusion.

"Why; she's the one who kissed me first, who pulled me onto her lap, and… who started fondling my twins!"

"_Santana, she was _sexuallyassaulted_!_" Quinn shouted over the phone and your heart stopped at her words. "_Maybe she's only comfortable when she's in control. When she knows that being in control will keep her from getting taken advantage of_!"

"B-but I didn't even…" You started, racking your brain to remember what you had done to trigger her outburst. "She was fine. I was just touching her abs and arms, not even her…"

"_Santana_" You heart clenches and you close your eyes, shaking your head at yourself in realization. "_Santana_?"

"I touched her…but I didn't even mean to. I was shifting and my fucking leg slipped between hers and then she threw me off." You admitted and Quinn sighed. "I'm a fucking idiot!"

"_You didn't know_…"

"How did I not figure that out though, Quinn? It happened in a second and I've been thinking of every possibility for her actions without even thinking about that." You said before swallowing the lump in your throat. "I don't think she's talked to anyone about it, and I've just been going on like everything was fine. I was telling people she should relax a bit because of what happened to her, but I never once asked her how she was!"

"_Santana, cut yourself some_…"

"I have to go, Q. Thank you though. Say hi to Berry and everyone for me." That's how you had ended the conversation before you went into the house and up the stairs to talk to Brittany.

Brittany didn't let you in though; and you felt even worse. You two didn't talk since you exchanged a good morning on Monday. You she didn't look at you or anyone else for that matter whenever she was around her family, Kurt, Adam, Brody, or Mercedes. She wouldn't look at you for too long whenever you made eye contact, and would only mutter a few words to her parents before going to her room and spending most of her time there.

* * *

It was now Tuesday, and you, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes were in LAX airport getting ready to go to New York, seeing as Brittany's interview was tomorrow.

Before you all left the Pierces house Raymond and Susan had given you a look that itself asked you to take care of their daughter before they looked back at their blonde getting into the family car with Adam driving.

You walked behind the blonde, carrying her carry on for her after asking her to just let you carry it, and took a seat across from her, beside Mercedes at the terminal seating.

"I don't get why you wanted us in coach, Britt. I really don't" Mercedes shook her head and Kurt nodded as you rolled your eyes. Brittany looked up and gave Mercedes a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't want to be treated like a celebrity every time I need to go somewhere." She says and you smile faintly at her words. She catches your smile and you see her lips barely turn upwards before she is saying she needs to go to the bathroom, and gets up, walking away from the three of you.

"Santana" Kurt says, looking through a fashion magazine. You look at him and raise both your eyebrows in question and he glances up, widening his eyes and nodding after Brittany.

"What?"

"We're in an airport? People can go in and out of California or the country easily. You might want to make sure Brittany is with us when we get on the plane?"

"Oh, shit…yeah." You say quickly and leave your things by Mercedes as you jog to the ladies room in your heeled boots. You push the door open with your forearm and step inside, calling the blondes name. A toilet flushes and you click your way to the sink, waiting for the blonde to come out. "Kurt wanted me…oh uh…sorry." You apologize when an elderly lady comes out of the stall, eyeing you weirdly. You clear your throat and subtly glance at the stalls to see if you can see Brittany's shoes.

"No one's in here, honey." The woman says on her way out. You freeze and move your head slightly to the side as she speaks, before straightening your back when she leaves.

"Britt?" you say again and groan when there's no reply. "Girl could be on a plane to Iraq for all…"

"Santana!" Brittany says in surprise and you spin around, smiling in embarrassment as you pat your jean covered thighs and nod. "Why are you in here?"

"Oh, um, Kurt said I should…" you tell her, thrilled she's finally talking to you. Brittany furrows her brows as she slowly moves closer to you, passing you to stop in front of a sink.

"Does he think I need a babysitter to use the restroom?"

"No, but we're in an airport and you know…planes come and go here."

"Thanks for the info, San" Brittany shakes her head and your mouth opens at her sarcastic reply.

"What I meant, well Kurt meant…was that they come and go and you could easily be on one; one that's _not_ going to New York." You clarify and Brittany glances at you from the corner of her eye.

"I knew what you meant." She said, her hand on the counter as she turns to face you. You look at her eyes and she hold your stare before breaking it soon afterwards.

"Brittany, why won't you talk to me?" you ask helplessly.

"I'm talking to you right now?"

"Yeah, after two days, and I'm still only getting short replies!" you say in frustration. You close your eyes and take a breath, opening your eyes slowly when you let it out. "I…" Brittany looks at you and you shift, furrowing your brows together as you hold back tears trying to make their way to your eyes. "I like you, Britt, and I've _never_ liked a girl before. I've liked you since I looked into your eyes but I only realized what the fucking fluttering in my stomach _was_, when you shoved that damn fry in my mouth and I thought you were going to kiss me." you chuckle breathily. "I wanted you to kiss me and I kept holding back from doing it myself because I _couldn't_ like you…" You take a shaky breath, crossing your arms over your chest. "But I do; and I finally let myself act on my feelings for you and I get pushed away soon after. I know you have your reason for why you did but I… I just wish you'd talk to me about it." you say and lift your head, glancing around the bathroom before meeting the blondes eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about, Santana…"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Brittany." You interrupt her, shaking your head. She shifts under your gaze and you pull your bottom lip into your mouth before sniffling and wiping a tear that fell. "You said you liked me but you're keeping me shut out when all I'm doing is trying to be close to you and be here for you. I'm standing in a fucking _airport_ _bathroom_ basically pouring my heart out to you about how I feel, not caring about being _labeled_ but only caring about you. And Brittany we're going to be together a lot like I've told you before, and I don't think either of us will be able to handle not talking to each other; at least I know I won't." you say honestly as you watch the girl.

"I won't either…" you hear and lean forward to hear well. "Be able to handle it. I won't either."

"Well then talk to me; trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, how you're feeling. I want to be here for you." You plead.

"I do trust you…I just don't know how to talk about this thing."

"I'm not going to force you to talk, Britt. I'm perfectly fine if being there means you just need me to hug you or hold your hand." You tell her and Brittany smiles faintly.

"Or kiss me?"

"Or kiss you." You chuckle with a watery smile. Brittany's smile grows a bit and you uncross your arms as she walks to you and wraps her arms around your neck. You wrap yours around her waist, hiding your face in the crook of her neck, as she does the same, and let relieved tears fall from your eyes.

"I'm sorry." Brittany mumbles into your neck and you shake your head, tightening your hold around her.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It's not your fault." Brittany says, pulling her head back. You lift your head from her neck with your bottom lip pulled into your mouth and shrug. "I want to talk to you…I do, but I don't…"

"Shh, you don't have to explain it to me. I just don't want you avoiding me." you say sheepishly. Brittany giggles and nods, leaning in and pressing a kiss to your lips. You breathe in through your nose, getting that _welcomed_ feeling in your stomach and return the kiss. You hold her waist as you tilt your head to the side, deepening the kiss as Brittany's hands play with your baby hairs at the back of your neck.

"_Flight 102 to New York now boarding_"

You pull back from Brittany's lips, running your tongue over your lips as you look up at the girl, breathing somewhat heavily. Brittany flutters her eyes open and gives you a shy smile, bringing her hands to yours and taking them in hers.

"That's us." You tell her quietly and she nods. "Okay…" you breathe out and drop one of her hands, leading her out of the restroom with the other.

* * *

"Are you here?"

"Obviously." You chuckle, holding the phone between your ear and shoulder as you carry Brittany and your carryon bags to the luggage pick up. "I can't talk on my phone while I'm on the plane."

"Well your plane could've been delayed or…"

"No Quinn, just no." you roll your eyes. An arm links with yours and you glance to the side, heart fluttering at Brittany's smile. Your lips turn upwards and you feel your cheeks heat when she winks at you.

"Hello…?"

"Wh-uh sorry, what?" you blink, turning your attention back to your phone.

"I said… we're just outside the doors. Rachel is leaning against the van trying to look all badass so you'll know it's us when you see her."

"I'd know anyway, she's a dwarf compared to every other person." You reply and put the two carryon's down, taking your phone in your hand as you nod for Brittany to wait with the bags before you go and grab her white leather suitcase from the conveyor belt. You carry it back to the blonde and do a double take at her darkened eye, swallowing when they meet yours, and got back to the belt, waiting for you, Kurt, and Mercedes cases.

"…Rachel can you just…ugh stop!" you hear Quinn groan and smile in amusement as you grab onto the handle of Kurt's big ass black suitcase. You hoist it off the thing and carry it back to Brittany, ignoring her smirk before going back and grabbing your much smaller red and black suitcase.

Brittany took the case from you, holding her hand over yours as you put it down, before chuckling and nodding for you to get the last one. You look over your shoulder and curse under your breath, hanging up on Quinn as you maneuver your way through the people to get to Mercedes purple suitcase going around to the opening for suitcases that haven't been picked up.

"S'cuse me!" you mutter again and again, before hopping forwards and grabbing the handle of the suitcase, before it went back into the back room, lifting it off the conveyor belt and carrying it back to Brittany. You pause when you see two men standing by Brittany, smirking and talking closely with her as she nods to what they are saying. You let out a deep breath and continue your walk towards them, putting the suitcase down forcefully behind one of the guys and arching a brow at him when he jumped from you.

"Whoa, watch it, gorgeous." The black haired man chuckled and you narrowed your eyes at him, putting your hand on your hip as he eyes your body. He holds his bottom lip between his teeth with a smirk and you roll your eyes, looking to Brittany.

"Britt, are Kurt and Cedes back yet?"

"No, they're probably drooling over all the guys here." She shrugs, leaning subtly away from the blonde being completely obvious with his leering. You clenched your jaw and, slap the black haired man's hand when he goes to put his arm around your waist, and move to Brittany's side, leaning up to her ear.

"Can you go grab a cart from over there, Britt-Britt?" you ask huskily and Brittany looks at you with slightly wide eyes, nodding before going to do that. You watch her get to the cart before turning to the guys and crossing your arms. "You have until she gets back to leave or I won't hesitate to embarrass both you morons by kicking your asses." You growl and they widen their eyes before smirking and letting out laughs.

"Okay, babe, whatever you say." The blonde nods, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. You smile and nod once before glancing at Brittany, pulling a cart from a row of them, and turning back to the boy, grabbing his hand and turning his forearm to face up as you push back on his hand. He flinches in pain, eyes watering as you apply more pressure while giving him a hard look.

"I did warn you."

"Okay, let him go." The black haired man said quickly and you glance at Brittany to see her pushing the cart to you but waving at Mercedes and Kurt, and give a final push before letting him go and watching the blonde hold his hand to his body.

"Why would they make you pay a dollar for a cart?" Brittany asks with a huff and you smile at her.

"They're greedy assholes, I guess." You shrug and Brittany nods slowly in agreement, as she looks at the blonde, holding his arm. You smirk at him, whining over his arm and Brittany looks at you with a raised brow. "Thank you for getting the cart, Britt." You smile and press a kiss to her cheek.

"You're welcome." She smiles and you send the boys another threatening look, causing them to quickly walk away in fear. "What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing, Britt." You scoff but give her a playful wink as you lift Kurt's suitcase onto to the cart.

"Mhm…" she hums unconvinced.

* * *

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed, dropping her foot from the vehicle and running up to you. You widen your eyes and brace yourself just before she throws her arms around you, legs wrapping around your waist.

"Rachel!" you exclaim in surprise, glancing at Brittany. She eyes Rachel with her eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a tight line. You pull the brunette from you and clear your throat, brushing off the front of your long sleeve as you feel Brittany looking at you. "Okay, let's get this crap in the back." You clap and take the cart from Brittany, pushing it to the back of the van where Quinn was smirking.

"So how is it with you and Brittany? If looks could kill… Poor Rach wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well really, Q! Don't you know you have to train your pets to not jump at people?" you ask and Quinn's smirk fades quickly, instead she gives you a short glare. "Calm down, Quinnie, I was only kidding. What are you two dating now?"

"No… but you shouldn't insult her like that."

"Wha…Q that's how I show my love!" you laugh and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, do you insult Brittany?"

"Of course not?" you say quickly and Quinn grins widely. "What?"

"So you love her now?"

"Jesus, Quinn. Can you not?" you hiss and she holds her hands up in defense before helping you load the suitcases.

"I'll keep my voice down…but do you think you love her?"

"No!" you exclaim, widening your eyes before looking at the four people waiting for you. Kurt and Mercedes look at you like you're crazy, while Rachel smiles knowingly, and Brittany just smiles. "I don't _love_ her… I _like_ her." You correct and look away from the blonde, aware of the fluttering your heart just did. "It's way too soon to even think about that…"

"Well Rach and I aren't dating." Quinn says and you snort out a laugh.

"At least I can say my thing with a straight face." Quinn's cheeks turn pink and you roll your eyes, closing the back of the van. "Look, I know I tease about you two, but I love you guys, and if you feel something for each other that's more than platonic, you don't need to pretend around me." you tell her honestly and Quinn sighs, nodding her head slowly. You smile widely and watch the girl. "So…you two are dating?"

"No…but, _don't tell anyone anything_…but I kind of, I don't know, want to?"

"Aw, Q, that's so cute!" you smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well… Anyway, you didn't tell me what's up with Brittany?"

"We're good…well, yeah we're good."

"So you talked about…?"

"No, I just told her she can talk to me about anything…when she's ready, and that I'll be here for her in whatever way she needs me."

"You cried didn't you?"

"Shut up." You demand and Quinn laughs as you two begin to walk to the other four. "Quinn, I'm serious! Shut up!"

"Alright, but that's just _so cute_!" she mocks and you elbow her in the gut as you come to stop in front of the group. "Bitch" she breathes out and you give her a sweet smile as Rachel gasps and asks Quinn is she's okay.

"She's fine, Rachel." You wave her off. "Actually, maybe you should kiss it better. I bet that'd stop the pain, right Qui…" Quinn punches you in the stomach and you almost topple over from the surprise attack but Brittany steadies you.

"Karma's a bitch, _Bitch_!" Quinn groans, and you flip her off as you stand straight.

"Fuck you…" you growl and Quinn glares at you.

"You two have an interesting relationship…" Kurt comments and you all look at him. "Sorry." He mutters and Brittany shakes her head, wrapping her arm around your waist.

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Um…" you trail off, looking at her hand on your waist. "I don't think…"

"She's fine." Quinn cuts you off and grabs your collar, pushing you to the van; walking beside you. "You turn to fucking putty in her hands." She states and you roll your eyes.

"I might be soft around her but at least it gets me _something_ in return." You say, giving her a joking wink. Quinn makes a grossed out noise and you chuckle, making her crack a smile as she goes to the driver seat.

"No making out while I'm driving."

"Shut up!" you groan embarrassed as Brittany and the others get to the car. The blonde smiles at you in amusement and you duck your head, trying to hide your shy smile.

"I thought ethnic people didn't blushed?" Brittany whispered knowingly to you before getting in the van and you snap your head up with wide eyes.

"W-we don't." you say quickly, getting in the van and sliding the door shut.

* * *

The ride was…pleasant. Kurt and Mercedes seemed to take quickly to Quinn and Rachel, as Brittany and you sat at the back of the van, smiling and giggling quietly as you talked about New York and things you've done. Brittany had beamed and asked you to take her to all the places you went to hang out, and you chuckled, explaining that that would take a long time and you'd show her your favorite place before you went back to LA. The drive took over an hour with the insane New York traffic, to get from the airport to The Mandarin Oriental hotel.

"Cedes?" Brittany says and the black woman looks to the blonde. "We're staying at the Mandarin right?"

"We always stay there, Britt. You love it there." She rolls her eyes with a smile and Brittany smiles sheepishly when you arch a brow at her. "Anyway yes we're staying there. Kurt and I are going to have our own rooms and you and Santana will share a suite, but it has two bedrooms so you don't need to share a bed."

"What a relief, eh Santana?" Quinn smirks, glancing at you in the review mirror. You send her a short glare and she chuckles as she pulls up to the hotel. You jump at the sudden voices, shouting and calling Brittany's name, and look out the window. Tens of paparazzi are snapping photos of the vehicle and trying to get pictures through the windows as Mercedes, Kurt, and Brittany get their sunglasses out of their carryon bags.

"Aw, it could've been me they were calling…" Rachel sighed and Quinn patted her thigh comfortingly, getting you to smirk knowingly at the blonde in the review mirror. It was her turn to glare at you but you watched as her eyes softened immediately when Rachel put her hand over Quinn's.

You make a whipping sound and Quinn looks over her shoulder sending you a hard glare. You hold your hands up in defense and grab your own sunglasses from your purse, putting them on before shuffling to get to the van door. You see two bell boys come out with a cart and go to the vans trunk. They open the back and the paparazzi go behind them snapping pictures and calling out.

"Can we go now, or…" you trail off, looking at Mercedes. She nods and her and Kurt get out of the van, waiting for you to get out before heading into the hotel. "Q, are you and Rach…?"

"We'll talk later. I'll call you!" she said and you nod, holding your hand out for Brittany to take. She puts her hand in yours and you help her out of the van, pulling her closely behind you as you push through the circle of camera men/women, trying to get pictures of Brittany.

"Brittany, where did you disappear to?" a man shouted out in question before a camera was thrust in front of your face and the flash went off. You swat at the camera and tightened your hand around the blonde's, pulling her forwards before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Brittany, who's this lovely lady?"

"Are you two a couple?"

You groaned in annoyance and looked at Brittany, her head down as she held onto you.

"What's your name? How long have you two been together?" You rolled your eyes and yanked open the hotel front entrance, letting Brittany inside first before following her and taking your sunglasses off with a huff.

"I don't understand how you can deal with that, Britt…" you say, moving in front of her. She tenses when you touch her arm and you pull back quickly. "Brittany…" She lifts her head and you immediately notice something's wrong and step closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, are you okay? Did one of them touch you or…?"

"N-no… I uh, can we wait until we're alone to talk?" she asks quietly and you nod before looking to the frost desk where Mercedes is being handed four cards. "Yeah, come on." You tell the blonde, holding your hand out, smiling when she takes it, and walk to Mercedes.

"Okay, you guys are on the 54th floor, and Kurt and I are on the 53rd. Here's your key, our suitcases are being dropped off as we speak. Kurt and I are going to go do a bit of business related stuff down here for an hour or so, so you two can do whatever. I'll text you Kurt and my room numbers so you can call us on the room phones."

You nod and look at Britt to see if she's okay to go, and let go of her hand, going to put it on her lower back, and freeze in thought. You pull your hand back and sweep it for her to go first and follow her to the elevators.

* * *

"Holy shit…" you breathe, closing the hotel room door behind you and Brittany. You held your suitcase and Brittany held hers, the bell boy having waited until you got to your room before leaving. The room was beautiful; which seeing as it was the _Taipan_ _suite_, made sense. You walked further into the room, widening your eyes as you saw the larger area and shook your head in disbelief.

"You're not used to living it up are you?" Brittany asks and you give her a pointed look, to which she smiles and carries her suitcase to a bedroom. You watch her go and look at the other side of the hotel room, seeing another door, and go to it, pushing it open to see your bedroom. You put your suitcase on the ottoman at the foot of the bed and open it. You look at the clock on one of the night tables, 7: 21pm, and hold onto the edge of the case as you call out to Brittany. "Yeah?"

You jump at her close voice and look at the door, seeing her in grey roll up sweats and a pink tank top, her hair in a messy bun. "So I take it we're ordering room service tonight?" you tease and Brittany smiles, nodding. "Awesome, so I can change into my jammies!" you say with a smile and grab black pajama shorts and a matching black tank top with two white buttons.

"Can you sleep with me?" Brittany asks quietly and you smile faintly with your head tilted to the side before you nod.

"Sure…"

"Okay"

"Oh, um…do you want to talk about what was going on in the lobby?" you ask her and she bites her bottom lip as she shrugs, running her hands down the sides of her sweats. "Hey, I'm not going to push you to talk to me remember?" you ask and Brittany nods. "You can tell me _whenever_ you want, and however much you feel you need to."

Brittany nods and gives you a small smile as you walk up to her.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, Mkay?" you ask and Brittany chuckles nodding. You smile widely at her and mumble 'Okay' before kissing her cheek and going into your bathroom to shower.

* * *

You rubbed your hair between the two ends of your towel as you walk out of the bathroom and hang it on the back of the chair in your bathroom before going into the living room area and finding Brittany pacing the room, looking at a hard cover menu.

"Britt." You laugh, moving to the couch. She looks at you with a pout and you furrow your brows at her, curiously, as you plop down on the couch. "¿Que está mal, hermosa?" you ask; speaking the Spanish words perfectly. Brittany lowers the menu at your words and smiles, skipping to the couch and sitting sideways on your lap. You feel the butterflies in your stomach, and you put on arm behind her on the arm of the couch, and let the other lay across her lap.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" you smiled secretively, and Brittany narrowed her eyes at you.

"I could just look it up on my phone, you know." She smirked and your smile faltered.

"Do you remember what I even said?" you ask challenging. Brittany smiles and nods in reply.

"Que está mal, hermosa." She repeats your words and you mutter a quiet 'Damn', making her laugh. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope, you can look it up. While you're at it; Me encantan tus ojos, son tan azul y hermoso… look that up too." You say softly, staring into her eyes. Brittany flicks her eyes down to your lips and back up. Her eyes shine brightly and you swallow, glancing at her lips as you wet your own with a quick swipe of your tongue. "Puedo darte un beso?" you ask quietly leaning forwards slightly.

"If you said something about kissing then yes" Brittany says and you smile, bringing your hand from her legs to her left cheek, cupping it as you press your lips softly against hers. Your lips gently moved against hers and the menu was forgotten as Brittany wrapped her arms around your neck. "Tell me what you said." Brittany whispered against your lips. You smiled into the kiss and shook your head. "Please" she added softly and you cursed yourself because you knew you had to tell her now.

_So whipped_, you think as Brittany pulls back.

"I said…" you start quietly, fluttering your eyes open. "I said 'what's wrong, beautiful'." You told her and Brittany's lips turned upwards.

"And…?"

"I love your eyes…" you started, stroking your thumb over her cheek as you stared at her blue eyes. "They're so blue and beautiful." You added with a shy voice. Brittany chuckled and you pouted, dropping your hand from her face. "You're not supposed to laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you, San. It's just you're really cute."

"Gross" you state and Brittany shakes her head with a smile.

"Can you say something else for me?"

"Like…" you smile. Brittany looks up in thought and you can't stop your smile from growing further as your heart picks up speed. She's not doing anything, but she has such an effect on you by just being close.

"Just make it sound super sexy" she says, looking at you with a smirk. You close your open mouth and nod faintly, trying to come up with a quick sentence.

"Um…okay…_Estoy deseando un batido de fresa con crema batida_…" you whisper softly as Brittany watches your lips move. You watch her swallow, and smile when she looks at your eyes.

"What'd you say that time?" she asks quietly.

"I'm craving a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream." You chuckle and Brittany scrunches her nose.

"San, I said say something sexy!" she whined and you laugh, shrugging.

"Well you thought it sounded sexy so I don't see the harm."

"Ugh, whatever. Now I want a milkshake. Though I can think of somewhere else whipped cream could come in handy…" she husks by your ear before she gets off your lap with the menu, leaving you frozen on the couch.

* * *

The two of you were sitting on Brittany's bed eating lobster…_lobster_! You found out the hotel doesn't serve much normal food, only fancy shit with _long ass_ names, and Brittany just ordered for the both of you. Kurt and Mercedes had gone out to eat with Rachel and Quinn, you having declined their invite when they called.

You groan in annoyance as you try and get the meat from the shell and let the utensils clatter on the plate, getting off the bed and putting the plate back on the tray before getting back on the bed and huffing; crossing your arms.

Brittany chuckles and you look at her with narrowed eyes as she puts a piece of lobster in her mouth.

"Do you want me to help you get the meat out of the shell?"

"No."

"Santana, you only had two bites! You need to eat."

"And I would of if this fucking hotel had normal food; not no _Branzino_ or _Foie Gras Torchon_ crap." You tell her and you catch the girl shake her head at you.

"Why didn't you go with everyone else then?"

"Because I didn't want too, you didn't want to; and I wouldn't leave you here alone even if I had wanted to go." You explain a little louder than necessary. "I mean, it's New York! I know they have normal food because I've lived here almost my whole life, but no…god forbid they have regular burgers and fries listed on their menu. I should complain about that! I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks this is fucking ridiculous…" you rant and turn to grab the phone form the night table.

"Santana, you are not complaining!" Brittany said firmly and you look back at her; your hand on the phone.

"And why not?" you scoff. Brittany gives you a look and you give it right back.

"I like this hotel. Just because they have a more…_sophisticated_ menu doesn't give you the right to complain about there not being _burgers_." She says and you take your hand from the phone, turning to face her completely.

"Don't you think they'd do better if they had a regular menu alongside their _sophisticated_ one?" you ask with an arched brow and Brittany looks at you incredulously.

"This place is 4.5 stars, Santana. Obviously they're doing quite well."

"Whatever, I'm starving here, and they don't even let pizza places deliver here. That's bullshit if you ask me."

"Well I didn't, and don't touch that phone!" Brittany orders; smacking your arm when you reach for it. You send her a look of disbelief and she lets out a breath.

"Or what, you'll smack me again?" you roll your eyes harmlessly and pick up the phone.

"Oh my…you know what" you hear Brittany say quietly as you squint at the small list of numbers for the phone.

"Seriously, even calling front desk is fucking harder than it has to be…" you scoff. You push on the first button and hear the line buzzing.

"Mandarin Oriental front desk... Ms. Pierce, how may we help you this evening?"

"Not Ms. Pierce, her roomie and I want to com…_Ah_!" you exclaimed when you're yanked back. The phone drops from your hand and Brittany climbs to it, picking it up and apologizing to the woman at the front desk before hanging up and giving you a hard glare. You stare at her, holding yourself up on your elbows, with wide eyes. "What the hell was that? You know they say if you have complaints let them know so they can work on making the place better."

"You're so childish!" she shakes her head and you drop your jaw, sitting up and pointing at yourself.

"Me?!" you exclaimed in disbelief. Brittany nods and you let out a short laugh. "Brittany, you freaking yanked me away from the phone just now."

"I told you not to complain."

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm not one to listen to demands." You tell her, moving off the bed. Brittany watches you as you casually get off the bed and go to leave her room.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks, following you. You look back at her and shrug.

"I'm just getting something from my room."

"My ass" Brittany calls and she's right. You're going to your room with every intention to pick up that phone and make your complaint, more to mess with the blonde then actually complain.

"No really, Britt." You say and open your door, glancing back at the blonde. She widens her eyes and runs at you when you move to go to the bed, grabbing you around your waist and spin you around away from the bed. You giggle as she carries you out of the room before putting you down and closing your bedroom door.

"You're bad." Brittany laughs as she shakes her head and you snort a laugh.

"I'm a _badass_, baby." You correct her and you both stop laughing when you hear the word leave your lips. "Uh…I didn't mean to…say that." You tell her embarrassed but the blonde just smiles and kisses your cheek quickly before skipping to her room. You watch her go in confusion, only following her when she stops at her door and beckons your forwards with a smirk; then you follow…quickly.

* * *

"Oof" you let out when Brittany pushes you on her bed. You look at her and lick your lips as she chuckles and climbs on the bed beside you.

"What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a couple things…" you say playfully and Brittany rolls her eyes, knowing your suggestion.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asks and you groan dramatically as you drop back onto your back. Brittany chuckles and nudges you and you smile at the ceiling before turning your head. "They have Harry Potter movies on demand."

"Each of those is like 2 hours long."

"We can stay up all night."

"Britt, you have your interview tomorrow."

"So…"

"It's called 'Early Morning with Daniel Newton' because you're going to be there for 7, B." you remind her and the blonde furrows her brows as she thinks; a small pout on her face. You watch her drop her shoulders and pout further as she plays with the remote in her hands. "We can watch one of them I guess…" you give in and the blonde beams; bouncing in her spot as she turns the TV on and goes to the movies. "Can we at least watch 'The Goblet of Fire'?" you ask, and Brittany rolls her eyes before shrugging and picking that movie. You smile and move to sit against the headboard, bringing one of the pillows behind your back.

You watch as the TV screen shows the movie opening and take your eyes from the screen for a moment as Brittany moves closer to you and rests her head on your shoulder. You smile and take the remote form her hand, putting it on the bed and interlacing your fingers. Brittany looks up at you and you smile, kissing her forehead before resting your head over hers and watching the movie.

* * *

You're watching the credits roll on the screen when Brittany begins to stir.

You let out a small giggle when she nuzzles against you, and squeeze her hand.

"Britt, come on get under the blanket." You say quietly and wait for the girl's eyes to open. Blue meet brown and you smile faintly at her.

"It's over?"

"Yeah, babe, you missed the entire maze part and ending." You tell her, testing the name of endearment, and keep your eyes on the blonde as she moves away from you and stretches.

"Sorry." She yawns and you shrug.

"No need to apologize. If you're tired then you're tired." You tell her and turn the TV off before putting the remote on the night table. "I'll be right back." You say as you get off the bed and walk out of her room to the bathroom in your own. You quickly brush your teeth and brush your hair before returning to the blonde and climbing under the covers.

You hold your head up as you watch Brittan come out of her bathroom, and smile softly as she pads her way towards you, turning off the bedroom light on the way. She slides under the covers and you let your head hit the pillow as you let out a breath. Brittany shuffles around and her head rests on your chest as her hand goes to your stomach, playing with the tank top.

"Thank you…" you hear her say when you're on the verge of unconsciousness. You crack your eyes open and turn your head to her a bit.

"For what, B?"

"Staying with me tonight…I…" she trails off and you put your hand over hers, running it lightly up and down her arm, comfortingly. "I didn't want another bad dream…"

"What…?" you ask as your hand stills. Brittany takes a deep breath and you wait.

"I've been having dreams…nightmares; w-where I'm back with t-them." She says quietly and you nod slowly for her to continue as you resume your gentle grazing over her skin. "I've had them s-since the first time he…forced me…but n-not when you're with me. Like even when I'm sleeping, I-I know you'll protect me…"

"Because I will, Brittany; I'm always going to protect you." You tell her honestly, and firmly. "I never want you to go through anything even remarkable close to what you did before; and I want to make you feel safe and protected."

"You do." Brittany nods against your chest and you sigh.

"Do you…do you only have nightmares?" you ask hesitantly. Brittany spreads her fingers over your stomach and shakes her head faintly.

"Sometimes I can't sleep. I haven't been sleeping that great; maybe 3 or 4 hours at most." She tells you and your heart clenches at her vulnerable tone. "I…I just wanted to tell you something."

"Its okay, Britt. Whenever you're ready I'm here." You say and kiss the top of her head as she lets out a content sigh.

Minutes pass and Brittany's breathing has evened out to the point where you know she's asleep, and you're staring up at the ceiling with your arm around the girl, hoping it'll make her feel safe and let her get a decent sleep. You don't know how to deal with what she's going through, or what's she's telling you, and that makes you even more pissed then you are when you think of what she went through. You shake your head faintly and rest your cheek against the top of her head as you let your eyes close, and hope that'll you'll think of something to say to her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought, I love the reviews you all give me! 2 more chapters until Britt's birthday! Maybe 3, dunno.**

**R&R! Updates are every weekend, usually Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**A/N: I don't even know what to say except I'm so sorry! I feel horrible not updating in like forever. I wrote chapter 9 about five times and had to scrap each one of them because they sucked. That's like the worst writers block I've ever had. I thank everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited because that means a lot to me; so much. **

**I wanted to tell you guys that I know the past chapters have focused more on Brittany and Santana and basically nothing about what happened to Brittany, but that will be picking up in speed soon. I've been brain storming ideas like crazy, so soon there shall be some action, promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Any characters you don't recognize are my own. **

**Sorry ahead of time for any errors or mistakes there may be.**

**Love you guys, hope you like this one.**

**-B**

* * *

You wake up to knocking on the hotel door, and look down at Brittany in the same position she was when she fell asleep.

_That means she's slept through the night right_, you wonder and look at the bedroom door when another knock comes. You wet your lips and carefully slip from Brittany's body before kissing her forehead and going to answer the door. Another knock comes and you groan before saying you're coming and open the door.

"About time, Santana." Kurt and Mercedes say as they push their way inside the suit. You furrow your brows and close the door quietly before you turn to them going to Brittany's room.

"Hey, wait!" you hiss and run over quietly, slipping between them and the bedroom and close the bedroom door behind you silently. "Let her sleep some more." You tell them and Mercedes shakes her head.

"She needs to get up now, and we need to head to the studio for her interview." Mercedes says and you sigh. "What's with you?"

"Don't you think this is a little too soon for her?" you ask them with an arched brow. "She's not even 18 and she's been through a traumatizing experience and you're all worried about her getting back into things as soon as possible."

"You just got here a while ago, Santana, don't think you can make choices for her. I'm her agent, and what I say goes. I know what's best for her."

"No, you know what's best for her career." You protest with a bite. Mercedes widens her eyes at your change in tone and Kurt takes a small step back. "Have you…" you start and look back at the door before pushing Mercedes and Kurt back from it. "Have you even talked to her about how she's doing with everything?"

"Of course we have."

"Oh really? So you know she's been having trouble sleeping and having nightmares?"

"Well…no she hasn't said anything like that." Kurt mumbles ashamedly and you nod.

"She's only been getting a few hours of sleep at a time and that's going to start taking it's toll on her. I don't want her to struggle and throwing her back on the saddle so to speak is going to do just that." You explain and Mercedes runs a hand through her hair.

"Damn it!" she hissed and starts pacing the room. "I know I take my job too seriously sometime but I only want her to be as successful as everyone knows she can be." She says.

"So she's talked to you about this?" Kurt asks and you nod.

"She told me last night, but you can't bring this up with her. She trusts me and I don't want to give her a reason not too." You mumble and Kurt scoffs lightly.

"Telling us kind of does give her a reason."

"I'm only telling you because it's about her health and I don't know what to do otherwise."

The three of you stand together, silent and thinking to yourselves when you hear Brittany's quiet call of your name. Mercedes and Kurt hear it too because they send you a panicked look.

"Does she need to get ready?" you ask and Kurt looks to Mercedes. The black girl is quiet before she shakes her head with a sigh.

"No, I'll talk to the producer and maybe reschedule." She says and you smile faintly.

"Santana?" you hear louder and with a hint of fear. You leave Kurt and Mercedes and go into the room, closing the door behind you and smile softly at Brittany when she looks at you with wide eyes.

"Hey…sorry about that." You tell her softly and she nods as she lies back down in bed. You crawl beside her and she drapes her arm around your waist. "Did you sleep well?" you ask, stroking her hair comfortingly. Brittany hums and nods, resting her head against your shoulder.

"I didn't wake up at all." She says quietly and you smile.

"That's good." You tell her, "I'm glad you slept well."

"I sleep well with you." She mumbles and shifts closer to you. You two stay there and Brittany lifts her head when you hear the suit door open and close. "Who's that?" she asks and you kiss her head.

"Just Mercedes and Kurt." Brittany's eyes widen and she moves to get out of bed, going on about the interview and how she'll be _so_ late. You grab her wrist gently and she looks at you with wide eyes. "Calm down, B. I got Mercedes to agree to call the producer and reschedule your interview for a later date."

"Why'd you do that?" she asks with furrowed brows and you shrug.

"I want you to get more sleep, and relax. You shouldn't be put back in the spotlight so quickly, Britt. Besides then we can have the day to explore Manhattan like I promised."

"Really?" she asks with sparkling eyes and a wide smile. You nod and Brittany jumps on the bed, wrapping her arms around you tightly. "Thank you, San." She whispers and you hold her, "For being here."

"Always, now go back to sleep. It's going to be a _long_ day Ms. Pierce."

"I look forward to it." she smirks and you swallow at the look, shaking your head subtly as you get out of bed. "Where are you going?" she asks now with a frown.

"I was going to grab my laptop from my room. I'll be right back, Britt." You reassure her and she nods, watching you as she lays her head back on her pillow.

* * *

You look over the screen of your laptop, reading the bio and background of one Alisha Carlson, a very well known psychiatrist in Los Angeles and move your mouse over your bookmarks to mark the page. You look over at Brittany's sleeping figure and bring your hands to your face, running them down as you let out a sigh.

You really have no idea what to do to in a situation like this.

You've been looking through the internet, trying to learn as much as possible in the last hour about the symptoms victims get after going through what Brittany had. You didn't learn much but you did find out that what Brittany told you about not getting any sleep, and having nightmares happens to almost every victim. You felt terribly stupid for not knowing that in the first place, and kept reading.

Your hands drop back to your laptop keyboard with another sigh, before you close your laptop and kept your elbows on it as you held your clasped hands under your chin.

You came to the conclusion that you need to bring the idea of seeing a professional to Brittany. It's a likely outcome that she will refuse and get upset but you don't know what else to do. You're not cut out for this.

_If I didn't agree to being a stupid bodyguard_… you think, stopping yourself before even finishing the thought. You know you wouldn't have anything any differently. You want to be here, for Brittany. You shake your head to clear your thoughts, and reopen your laptop, going to the internet browser to search for ideas to do for a day in Manhattan.

"Okay…first breakfast." You say quietly to yourself and stare at your screen as you think. You're hands hover over the keyboard and you groan, slamming your laptop shut and fall back against the mattress.

"San?"

You turn your head to see Brittany wiping her eyes, and give her a faint smile.

"Hey."

"Hi." She yawns, pushing herself on her elbow to look at you. Her eyes drift to your laptop and she smiles. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, um…" you trail off nervously. _Should you talk to her about it now or_…? "I was just…you know looking up places to take you today." You tell her and she shakes her head and shuffles closer, laying her head on your chest.

"I want to see your spots, Santana; not every day tourist stuff. I can see that when I want." She says, holding her arm over your stomach as you play with her hair.

"My spots are boring." You say before letting out a laugh. "Okay, I can't even say that with a straight face. My spits were pretty awesome." You tell her and she beams.

"Well show me!"

"Now?" you ask with a smile, and she nods eagerly. "Fine, get up and ready, Pierce. We leave in half an hour." You say and she squeals in excitement as she gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. You shake your head when you hear the shower running, and get up, grabbing your laptop as you leave her room and head to your own.

* * *

Exactly 30 minutes later you are standing at the suite door, making sure you have your keys, wallet, and phone in your purse. You opted to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and your black leather jacket stopping at your mid waist; hair in a ponytail, and black heeled boots on your feet.

"Britt, come on!" you call, huffing dramatically and loudly for the girl to hear as you slump against the door.

"I'm ready." She chuckles and you straighten up, your eyes widening at her appearance. Your eyes start at her brown ankle boots and move up, taking in her long bare legs wearing short jean shorts and cream colored top. You notice the girls shy smile when you look at her face and your lips twitch into one of your own as you look at how she straightened her hair and let it fall onto her shoulders.

"Wow, Britt." You say and she chuckles nervously.

"Is this okay?"

"You look perfect, B." you tell her honestly and she nods with a smile.

"Thank you." You two stare at each other for a while before you clear your throat and open the door for her, holding your head down as you look through your lashes at her. Brittany smiles and thanks you again as she passes you and you let your eyes focus on her ass as you step out after her and close the door behind you.

You walk to the elevator and get inside, hitting the main floor button. During the short ride you glance subtly at the blonde and your heart feels like it doubles in size when she catches your look and smiles.

You let out a nervous chuckle and Brittany's smile widens as she takes your hand and leads you out of the elevator. You smile, looking at your clasped hands, and look up when Brittany gives you a soft squeeze with her hand.

You feel something inside you at her look and open your mouth to say something before doing a double take at the hotel entrance, seeing cameras flashing at you both. You slip your hand from the girl's and force give her an apologetic look when you saw the hurt flash behind her eyes.

"Britt…" you start but she shakes her head.

"It's fine, I get it."

"No, Brittany." You shake your head, catching up with her as she heads to the front entrance. "It's your parents. What will they say?" you hiss I a whisper, gently grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving. You let go as soon as you touch her and swallow nervously before apologizing. 'Britt, they hired me to keep you safe, not to…do anything besides that, and especially not to feel something like this for you."

"I said it's fine, Santana." She repeats and you sigh. "I'm hungry, can we go now?"

You stare at her, her arms crossed over her chest, head turned away from you and the cameras, making you sigh.

"Yeah." You nod and take a breath before holding your head high as you lead Brittany outside.

"_Ms. Pierce over here!"_

_"Can we get a smile, princess?"_

_"What can you tell us about Chasing?"_

_"What's your name sweetheart_?"

You growl in annoyance and take Brittany's hand, pulling her closely behind you towards the rental car Mercedes had brought to the hotel. The driver gets out and rounds the car to open the door for you two, and you pull Brittany in front of you and block her as she gets in before sliding in after her.

"_Brittany!"_

_"Ms. Pierce!"_

You shake your head at the constant callings and lean forwards to the driver, telling him the address to take you to. He nods and you lean back, glancing at Brittany as the car begins to move. She's looking out her window and you sigh at the space between you two, and look at your hands in your lap for the ride.

* * *

The car pulls up to a small corner café, and you smile faintly when you look at it. Brilliance. It was an interesting name, the reason you gave the place a chance and soon became your favorite place to eat.

You thank the driver and get out, holding the door open for Brittany. She gets out and you close it behind her before leading her into the small building.

"Santana!" You smile widely at the brown hair boy behind the counter and walk over, giving him a hug over the counter. "What the hell; you haven't been here in weeks."

"Moving to LA, may be the reasoning for that." You tell the boy and he widens his eyes before shaking his head.

"You ditched me?! You're supposed to be my prom date." He says and you chuckle, shrugging in apology.

"Sorry, D, but I won't be able to make it." you tease and he shakes his head with a smile. "Anyway…" yo begin and look back at Brittany. She glances around the café and you motion her over, smiling when she does come. "Derek, this is my friend Brittany. Britt, this is my main coffee man, Derek."

"Holy shit, Brittany Pierce." He breathes, shaking her hand and you roll your eyes with an amused smile. "Can I just say you have been my favorite celebrity since your first TV appearance in that staples commercial."

"Oh, thank you." Brittany giggles and you narrow your eyes at her, looking back and forth between them.

"Seriously, I though taking Santana to prom would make me popular but damn, if by any chance…"

"Okay, cappuccino's don't make themselves, Derek. Still remember my order?" you ask with an arched brow. He looks at you in confusion but nods and looks back at Brittany.

"What can I get you?"

"Surprise me." she smiles and you clench your jaw when Derek grins and nods.

"Grab a table." Derek says and you watch Brittany smile shyly before walking over to a table. "I think she…"

"Don't even think about finishing that fucking sentence." You say quietly in a warning tone. He looks at you with wide eyes and you look back at Brittany before leaning closer to the boy on the other side of the counter. "Don't flirt, touch, or even smile at her got it?"

"What the hell, Santana?" Derek asks in confusion, with slight fear in his eyes. You've never gotten pissed or threatened the boy before but something about the way him and Brittany acting towards each other made you snap. "She's Brittany Pierce. The Brittany Pierce, do you not know the chances of me ever seeing her or anyone as awesome as her again?"

"Slim, very slim, but get this through your head. She's not interested okay?"

"She seemed pretty…"

"She's not, believe me." you tell him before glancing at the coffee machine in the corner. Derek shakes his head and finishes making your and Brittany's drinks, putting them on a tray before grabbing two chocolate chip bagels and handing you the tray with everything on it.

"You know if you like her you can just say it. You don't need to go all psycho on me, I'm just being a guy!" he says and you instantly feel really bad.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you kid." You tell the boy, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair. He arches a brow at you and you give him an apologetic smile, making him smile.

"So you're into chicks now?"

"I…I don't know."

"But you're into Brittany." He says and you nod. "Question..."

"Shoot."

"If you didn't meet her and we're going as my prom date, like promised…" he says, giving you a joking glare, "We totally would've banged right?"

"Goodbye, Derek." You say with a chuckle, and carry the tray away from the counter and to the table Brittany chose.

"You know it's true!' he chuckles and you shake your head with a smile, setting the tray down and sit across from the blonde. She looks at you as you give her, her drink and a bagel, and nods in thanks.

"Are you really pissed at me?" you ask her quietly, trying to catch her eye. She rips off a piece of her bagel and puts it in her mouth, shrugging while she swallows. "Britt, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I like you, you know I do because I've told you how many times, but I can't let other people know that." You say, and she glances at you. "If I could hold your hand, and do all that stuff out of our hotel room or our rooms in LA then I would in a heartbeat. I just don't want to risk your parents finding out because I'm supposed to be keeping you safe, not doing what we do now."

"So you just want to me to hide that I like you form everyone." Brittany says blankly and you swallow, shaking your head.

"I don't want you to hide anything, I want to be _careful_, and not give people a reason to change the way they look at you, and I want to _not_ get fired for kissing my employers daughter." You tell her. "I don't want them to send me away if they are pissed about us; which considering there's a 4 year difference between us and you're a minor…"

"I'm eighteen in less than a week." She says and you nod.

"You are but that still doesn't make this any better."

"We're not making out in front of people, Santana. You're supposed to just look like my best friend and best friends hold hands; it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal because if I can hold your hand one of us might slip and do something more when there's a camera pointed at us."

"We'd be careful."

"Slips happen, Brittany."

"Fine, _whatever_, can we just eat and go?" she says and you roll your eyes and lean back in your chair, looking out the window as you keep yourself from snapping. This is not how you wanted today to go.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Brittany asks; her first time speaking up since you left the café. You look at her, her looking out the cab window, and sigh as you rest your head against the back of your seat.

"You're going to have to just wait and see." You mumble, and pull your phone out, checking your text messages.

**New Message: Daniela**

**Jake will be glad to see you again. He said come in through the back if you want.**

**Compose Message To: Daniela**

**Thanks, I'll be there in about five minutes.**

You put your phone away and lean forwards, telling the cabbie to go around back to drop you off. Brittany didn't want this to be a touristy thing so you were showing her places you spent most of your time. The problem with that was that you never had that much time in New York with your job and everything. There were really only a few places you went to, and so far you showed her one and this 'date' took a bad turn already.

"Miss, we're here." The cabbie says and you thank him while handing him forty dollars.

"Keep the change." You tell him and nod for Brittany to get out of the cab. You close the door once you're out and watch the cab driver go off before you turn to see Brittany's reaction to where you brought her.

"Why are we here?" she asks, looking at you. You shrug and put your hands in your pockets as you two start walking towards the door.

"You wanted to see where I went when I was here. This is one of the places."

"An animal shelter?" she asks with a faint smile. "I never took you as an animal lover."

"Well I do. Love animals that is." you smile slowly, and pull your keys out, opening the door with the one given to you by the owner. "Go ahead." You motion for her to go and follow her in, locking the door behind you as she squeals.

"Aw, San look!"

You turn around and smile, seeing Brittany get kissed by Dixie, the owner's black Dachshund. You cross your arms as you watch Dixie jump around in front of the blonde, and Brittany reach out and pet her. Dixie catches a glimpse of you and you smiled widely, uncrossing your arms as she runs towards you. You pat your chest and she jumps up high enough so you just hold you're hands down to catch her.

"Hey, pretty girl." You greet in baby talk, making quiet kissy noises as Dixie licks your chin. Brittany gets off her knees and slowly walks over to you, smiling at Dixie as she lifts her hand and runs it over the dogs head.

"What's her name?" she asks you, glancing at your eyes.

"Dixie." You tell her, watching her eyes go back to the dog. "She's the owner, Jake's dog."

"How come you have a key to here?"

"I told you. I came here a lot and started volunteering I guess." you shrug, holding Dixie out to her. Brittany accepts her eagerly and you chuckle with a smile before she gives you a shy smile and turns around, walking over to the small couch in the break room. You lean back against the table in the room as Brittany sits with Dixie on the couch, scratching the dogs head lovingly, and look to the open door when a mulatto skinned woman with long curly hair walks in.

"You know, when someone is moving away, you tell your friends." Daniela says, holding her arms open as she walks towards you. You smile and give her a hug.

"It was short notice."

"Uh huh, and I guess I know why." She says, glancing at Brittany. Your smile grows at how Brittany's cheeks tint pink and you nudge Daniela. "So what's the deal?"

"I'm her bodyguard now." You tell her and Brittany's eyes widen.

"Oh girl, I know all about Santana and her secret life. Don't worry, I've kept her secret this long I can go longer." Daniela winks playfully at Brittany and the blonde looks at you to which you give her a reassuring smile.

Brittany nods and gives her attention to Dixie, nudging her hand before rolling onto her back and asking with her eyes for a belly rub.

"So what's really going on?" Daniela asks you quietly, nodding at Brittany.

"What do you…?"

"There's tension between you two."

"Oh…um…" you scratch your head and shift, crossing your arms. "We're kind of…"

"You're dating, Brittany Pierce?" Daniela asks in disbelief.

"No, but we're kind of a thing I guess. Today would be our first date and somehow I screwed it up already."

"How did you manage to do that?" the girl scoffs in amusement.

"She wanted to hold my hand and I pulled away because the photographers were being their obnoxious selves. Her parents and friends don't know how we are and it's my job to protect her. If they find out they might fire me and then I won't be able to be with her and keep her safe." You explain as your friend nods along.

"She's a teenager…" Daniela starts and you groan.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Shut up" she chuckles and you smile. "Teenage girls are stubborn when it comes to something they want. She wants you and that's all that is probably running through her mind. Not the consequences, just being with you. You're going to have talk with her…"

"I have!" You sigh in frustration. "We talked about it and she says we'll be careful but something could happen in an instant and we're screwed.

"You're so dramatic."

"Okay, goodbye Ella, go find Jake." You tell her and she chuckles as she nods, waving and saying goodbye to Brittany as she leaves. You let out a heavy breath and smile at Dixie when she barks for your attention, flicking your gaze up to Brittany, staring back at you while she pets the dog. She gives you a small smile and you clear your throat, going to apologize when Jake walks in and pulls you into his arms.

"We missed you, Lopez!" He chuckles, and holds you at arm's length running his green eyes over you. "Where did you disappear to? Puckerman just told us you dipped."

"Puck has a way of switching things around to make them sound worse than they actually are." You scoff playfully, and Jake pats your shoulder before looking at Brittany.

"And you brought a celebrity with you?" he asks, looking back at you curiously.

"Yeah; Brittany…" you start, motioning to the girl, "This is my friend Jake, he owns the shelter. Jake this is my friend Britt."

"Nice to meet you, Brittany" Jake says, holding his hand out to shake hers. You watch as she stares at his hand before standing up and hesitantly shaking it.

"You too…" she trails off, glancing at you. You catch some glint behind her eye and suddenly realize she seems a little off and uneasy. Brittany pulls her hand back and Jake smiles at her before looking at you.

"Are you two just going to hang out a bit?"

"That was the plan. I was just showing Brittany the places I used to spend most of my time."

"Alright." Jake laughs, patting your shoulder again before moving to the door. "Just don't leave without a goodbye this time, yeah?" You nod and watch as he calls Dixie to follow him, before it's only Brittany and you.

* * *

You walked Brittany around the shelter, showing her the different dogs and cats, even the smaller animals Jake had, and smiled every time she would squeal at a cute animal and turn to you asking to pet it.

Now you two were looking at a white ferret named Birdie.

"She's so cute." Brittany cooed, putting her finger through the cage and rubbing Birdie's fur. You watch her interact with the ferret and smile when Birdie looks directly at her. "Can we hold her?" You pull your gaze form the animal and towards Brittany, looking between her blue eyes.

"Um, I don't know." You tell her and lean to the side to look towards the door of the small animals room you were in. You didn't know if you were allowed to let Birdie out because she wasn't here when you were. It's must've just gotten to the shelter. But you didn't want to tell Brittany no. It was supposed to be a good day, and you don't want to make it worse. "Only for a second." You tell her, glancing back at the door before turning to the cage while Brittany bounces in excitement.

You chuckle a bit as you lift the latch and slide it to the right, unlocking the cage, and then open the door, petting Birdies head to comfort her.

"Hey, Birdie…" you say soothingly, waiting for her to sniff your hand before running your palm over her back a few times. You look back at the door and then to the ferret before gently scooping her up with both your hands, and hold her for a moment as you glanced at Brittany. "Here, maybe sit down first. She's kind of skittish." You tell her and slowly follow her to a couch in the middle of the room before handing the ferret to her.

"She's so light!" Brittany says in awe, looking at you as she holds Birdie. You nod and sit beside her, giving some room between you two, and watch her with the animal. "I would so bring you home with us if my parents wouldn't freak." She cooed the animal, kissing the tiny nose.

"Ugh, Brittany, you don't know if she's clean." You joke and Brittany rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Ferret's are clean."

"Um, can you smell that?" you ask her incredulously. She chuckles and lifts her right shoulder as Birdie tries climbing that way. "Careful." You tell her, shifting a little closer.

"She's fine."

"Yeah, but ferret's are like super fast and if she gets away then…"

"Oh no!" Brittany says, turning to the right as Birdie jumps from her shoulder. You jump from the couch immediately and run to the open door, closing it quickly but quietly so you don't get any attention directed to the room.

"Shit, where'd she go?" you ask her in panic, looking around the floor for the white fur ball.

"She's under that cage." Brittany says, pointing to a cage holding two bunnies. You both go towards the cage and slowly get on your hands and knees to peer under the small sliver of space for Birdie to get under and look left and right for the thing. "She just went under here." Brittany says in frustration and you glance at her before sitting back on your knees and look around.

"There!" You say quickly, pointing to the door where Birdie is gnawing at the bottom of door. You take your jacket off and hold it in front of you as you move towards the ferret cautiously.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks, coming up behind you. You glance over your shoulder at her and tell her to try and lure Birdie towards you. "Why?"

"So I can throw my jacket over her and get her back in the cage before Jake comes."

She nods and moves to the left of you and keeps going a bit until she's about four feet from your side before going towards Birdie. You move to the right a little and Birdies head snaps up and looks at you. You freeze with wide eyes. You and the ferret have a staring match before it looks at Brittany.

Brittany steps closer and Birdie jumps back before running away from Brittany. You step to the side quickly , throwing your jacket over the ferret, and move forwards as you let out a breath, scooping your jacket and the ferret up in your hands.

"The little shit." You say, putting Birdie back in her cage, pushing her back gently so you could close the door fast and lock it. You let out a breath of relief and look at Brittany, arching your brow at her holding back form laughing. "You think that was funny?"

"Kinda…" she says and you stare at each other before she bursts out laughing, having you chuckle along with her.

"We're leaving this room." You tell her with a smile, putting your jacket back on as you walk to the door. Brittany follows with you and you both jump back when Jake opens the door and looks between you both with narrowed eyes.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really." You tell him and he crosses his arms as he sighs. "Um, so we're leaving now."

"What?" Brittany pouts and you shake your head in amusement at her as Jake looks at you.

"So…bye." You tell him and give him a quick hug before leading Brittany to the front of the shelter where Daniela was typing on the computer. "I'm leaving, bitch." You say and the girl looks up at you and flips you the finger. You let out a chuckle and she smiles and gets up from her desk to hug you.

"Text me once in a while so I know you're not dead." She says and you nod. "Nice meeting you, Brittany." You watch Brittany and her shake hands before Daniela goes back to her desk and points outside where a cab was waiting. "I got you a cab." She smiles and you thank her with a wave before you and Brittany leave the shelter.

* * *

**A/N: So...? God I'm so nervous right now. Personally I don't think I could ever gotten this chapter how I want it but this is the best I've had for a while and I needed to give you guys something, I felt so bad. **

**Remember this was only Part One of Chapter Nine. **

**R&R, Fav, Follow but only if you want to. AND OMFG, NAYA IS GOING TO HEATHERS BABY SHOWER! My day has been made! HEYA FOREVER!**


	10. Please Read

**A/N: I decided to put this story on hiatus for a while. Well I didn't want to but the story ideas just aren't coming to me. Believe me, I have been trying to get an update but I just can't seem to get the next chapter to flow properly. I have all these ideas for further chapters but I need to think of ways to link them together so they fit and make sense. **

**So I think it would be better if instead of making you guys wait for something that probably won't happen for a while I'm going to pause, not stop, my writing for this story until I can focus on it better and actually get you updates regularly. With my senior year coming up, and having like all the freaking hard ass classes, I need to focus on getting prepared and looking over my notes from last year, and I can't do that with knowing you're all waiting day in day out for an update. **

**I'm sorry that you've waited this long for Pt.2 of chapter 9 just to have me give you a authors note.**

**God I feel horrible, but this is not a permanent hiatus, no way would I give up on this story. **

**I would like to say that you can look forward to the hiatus ending in a week or even a month, but I don't have that answer for you. It could be next summer for all I know. Hopefully not, but still I can't give you a concrete answer. **

**I appreciate all the follows, favourites, and reviews, and I hope you all continue to read once I get it back on track; if not then I totally get it. **

**Again, I'm sorry, and this isn't a permanent hiatus.**

**-B **


End file.
